Una historia para Bronies y Pegasisters Prólogo
by Arikado Toonboy
Summary: Esta es la historia de mi OC Arikado, un pegaso que le gusta estudiar la historia de Equestria y sus curiosidades lo llevaran a conocer a las mane 6 y salvar a Equestria de un mal que se suponía ya estaba extinto. Mi OC tiene algunas carcterísticas mias tomadas de mis experiencias en la vida real, espero disfruten la historia que ire subiendo a través de capitulos.
1. Prólogo

PRÓLOGO

Han pasado 50 años desde que Twiligth fue enviada a Poniiville a aprender sobre la magia de la amistad, como debe de esperarse el tiempo cambia muchas cosas, por ejemplo, Twilight se convirtió en princesa y derroto al malvado Tyrek, viajo con la ayuda de un mapa a detener a la malvada y convirtiéndola en su alumna a Starlight Glimmer, pero a pesar de sus aventuras con sus amigas tuvo momentos felices y otros angustiantes y eso es parte del trabajo del tiempo.

Ahora ya todo está muy cambiado no por nada han pasado 80 años, hay nueva tecnología, se introdujo el internet para que la información sea más compartida, las carretas se mejoraron con autos para los ponys, hay televisión y sin olvidar que hubo grandes descubrimientos en la medicina y la alquimia. Es un futuro muy próspero para Equestria, el mal ya no abunda como antes todos los ponies son muy felices. Poniville se convirtió en la capital de la amistad, el pequeño pueblo tranquilo que era antes se convirtió en una gran ciudad sobrepasando Canterlot y la mayor atracción turística era el castillo de la princesa de la amistad.

Recuerdan que les dije que el tiempo cambia muchas cosas eso también incluye en el ciclo de la vida, desgraciadamente las amigas de Twilgth tenían que morir una a una cómo iban pasando los años, ya que son ponis normales y no alicornios para vivir tanto tiempo como ellos. La primera en irse fue Pinkie su cuerpo a través de los años empezó a envejecer pero su espíritu fiestero y su alegría nunca se extinguieron, solo hasta el día de su muerte, murió con una gran sonrisa y haciendo reír por última vez a sus amigas diciendo "Las esperare con una gran fiesta, amigas vamos quiero escucharlas reír" sus amigas con lágrimas en los ojos rieron y al terminar las risas vieron que su amiga fiestera se había ido con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Un par de años llegó el turno de Rarity la cual en un viaje a Ponyhattan para presentar su nueva colección de temporada pesco una enfermedad a base de un resfriado, Rarity a pesar de su avanzada edad tenía la elegancia de una yegua joven pero eso no la salvo de la enfermedad que le arrebato la vida en poco tiempo; el día de su fallecimiento sus amigas fueron a verla en el hospital, los médicos Ponies no podían entender por qué el medicamento que le suministraban su cuerpo lo rechazaba.

-Alteza- dijo un médico a Twiligth – Hemos hecho todo lo posible para curar a su amiga, pero no comprendemos porque su cuerpo no reacciona a los medicamentos, lo siento pero si sigue asi ella morirá pronto.

–No, tiene que haber otra cosa que se pueda hacer, regresare a la biblioteca del castillo y buscare….

-No te preocupes cariño, Rarity despertó e interrumpió a Twiligth, a lado de la cama de Rarity estaba Spike haciéndole compañía.

Spike era un dragón adulto y un poco más grande a su tamaño anterior, él estaba haciéndole compañía varias semanas desde que se internó en el hospital nunca la dejó sola.

–Cariño ya no hay nada que hacer.

–Pero puedo curarte solo dame un minuto para buscar la cura.

–Yo te necesito aquí Twiligth, por favor no te vayas.- Twiligth con lágrimas en los ojos decide aceptar la voluntad de su amiga.

–Venga Rarity has un esfuerzo por recuperarte, esa no es la actitud de la Rarity que conozco.- Le habló Applejack –Vamos ánimo levántate con quien voy a pelear y molestarte criticando tus gustos finos.

–Applejack por favor tú sabes que disfruto mucho nuestras confrontaciones, pero déjame decirte cariño que será en otro momento.

Applejack abrazo a Rainbow y soltó un llanto incontrolable que inmediatamente contagio de tristeza Rainbow y las dos no paraban de llorar.

–Por favor amigas no estén tristes, necesito verlas alegres asi como Pinkie quería verlas, Twiligth te entrego esto.- Rarity le pasa un pergamino y Twiligth lo empieza a leer – Este es mi testamento Twiligth le dejo la mitad de mis bienes a mi hermana Sweete Belle y la otra mitad la repartí en donaciones para escuelas de modistas y una parte para el refugio de animales de Fluttershy.

–Pero porque me das esto si sabes que te recuperaras.- Gritó con lágrimas en los ojos Twiligth

–Cariño tu bien sabes que eso no es verdad, que bueno que esta todas reunidas aquí me hace sentir como en los viejos tiempos, solo tengo una última petición y es para ti Fluttershy.

-Ahm ¿yo? –Si necesito que me hagas esto- Rarity le pasa un boceto de un vestido a Fluttershy –necesito que me hagas este vestido para mí y usarlo en mi funeral.

–No digas eso Rarity tú lo usaras cuando salgas caminando de aquí. Chilló Fluttershy abrazando el boceto con sus cascos.

–Vamos no es para tanto yo quiero verlas contentas, todas sabíamos que este día llegaría; vamos regálenme un abrazo.

Todas la abrazaron alrededor de su cama y solo se escuchó un murmullo "Las veré en la fiesta de Pinkie" en ese momento Rarity dejo de respirar. Todas estaban muy tristes pero el que estaba muy destrozado era Spike no podía dejar de llorar a lado de ella no quería separarse de ella, ella era todo su mundo siempre la cuidó fuera donde fuera.

–Vamos Spike se ha ido déjala descansar en paz.

–No, no quiero que se vaya; Twiligth ¿por qué no la ayudaste?

–Lo siento Spike, me duele mucho admitirlo pero fue decisión de ella irse.

Spkie estaba inconsolable decidieron dejarlo con ella hasta que se calmara. Fluttershy con lágrimas en los ojos fue hacer el último deseo de su amiga mientras tanto las demás ponies se preparaban para los arreglos funerarios.

No pasó mucho tiempo de que su amiga Rarity se despidió cuando otras de sus amigas fue alcanzada por el destino. Rainbow Dash aunque con algo de años encima tenía mucha condición física para seguir volado, aunque sus reflejos ya le empezaban a fallar aun disfrutaba hacer acrobacias en sus ratos libres, ella heredo el puesto de Spitfire cuando esta se jubiló, ahora era la capitana general de los Wonderbolts y la general en jefe de la fuerza aérea de Celestia. el destino fijo una fecha y un lugar para la portadora del elemento de la lealtad; era un día muy bonito en Rainbow Falls y en este lugar los Wonderbolts tenían planeado hacer una rutina de exhibición, pero en ese momento Rainbow Dash sintió como si algo la llamara a participar asi que ordeno a Scootalo; la recuerdan la pequeña pegaso que no podía volar pues con ayuda de la tecnología y la avanzada magia consiguió unas prótesis para que sus pequeñas alas pudieran volar y ahora era la mano derecha de Rainbow Dash en la academia, supervisando a los nuevos reclutas y entrenándolos para las pruebas; en fin Dash ordeno a Scootalo que enviara invitaciones a sus amigas para ir a ver la exhibición ya que tenía una sorpresa para ellas; las invitaciones fueron enviadas y recibidas, Dash cambió la rutina de la exhibición para que ella fuera a sorpresa entre los espectadores "Dash la leyenda viva del Sonic-boom", paso todo el resto del día entrenando junto a los jóvenes cadetes Wonderbolts, todas las maniobras salieron perfectas parece que Rainbow a pesar de su avanzada edad tenía la chispa de su juventud aun encendida.

El día llegó muchos ponis se concentraron en la pista aérea de los Wonderbolts con sede en Rainbow Falls, sus amigas entraron a su oficina donde la encontraron preparándose para el acto.

–No me digas que la sorpresa será verte volar y haciendo acrobacias.- Exclamó Twiligth –¡¿Estás loca?, a tu edad podrías lastimarte

–Twiligth por favor ¿Acaso sabes con quien estás hablando?

–Lo sé, creo que eres la mejor voladora pero esto es una locura, por favor no lo hagas.

–Lo siento Twiligth estoy decidida a hacerlo además en las pruebas de ayer no hubo ningún problema, ya verás que todo sale muy bien hoy.

Twiligth sintió un mal presentimiento y no pudo ocultar su preocupación al igual que el resto de sus amigas.

–Mira Twiligth sé que estas preocupada por mí pero es algo que debo hacer mi instinto me lo pide; mira te prometo que esta será la última locura que haré y para que estes segura de eso anunciare mi retiro de los Wonderbolts y de la fuerza aérea de Celestia definitivamente.- Todas se quedaron muy sorprendidas por el anuncio de Rainbow Dash no podian creer lo que estaba diciendo.

-Rainbow ¿Estás segura de lo que dices?-Le pregunta Applejack

–Muy segura Applejack; miren lo he estado pensando y como ya nos vemos muy seguido decidí retirarme como una leyenda en un último vuelo de espectáculo; amigas este show se los dedico a ustedes y en especial a Pinkie y a Rarity que ya no están con nosotras- Al escuchar esto Twiligth y sus amigas no pudieron esconder la tristeza por tan solo recordar a sus viejas amigas.

–Suerte Rainbow te estaremos viendo en las gradas.- Todas se despidieron con un abrazo y deseándole mucha suerte.

El show comenzó después de una hora de hablar con Rainbow miles de ponis y pequeños potrillos estaban tan felices viendo el espectáculo y aún estaban más felices al saber que la veterana capitana de los Wonderbolts iba a volar junto con ellos después de tantos años de su última aparición. Después de que los cadetes hicieran su rutina de vuelo y maniobras Rainbow salió al centro de la pista para dar un pequeño discurso a los ponies observadores.

–Gracias hoy por venir aquí en esta presentación histórica de toda Esquestria.- Todos los ponies pisoteaban la tierra y las gradas emocionadas y otros vitoreaban cuando oían hablar a Rainbow. –Gracias pero quiero anunciarles que este será mi último vuelo de presentación con los Wonderbolts y mi último Sonic-Rainbow que verán hacer por mí porque a partir de mañana renunciare como capitana de los Wonderbolts y general en jefe de la fuerza aérea de Celestia.

Todos quedaron impactados por la noticia los Wonderbolts no lo podían creer, los ponies del público tampoco; los ponies reporteros empezaron a sacar fotografías y hacer preguntas

–Capitana Rainbow ¿Por qué deja a los Wonderbolts?

-¿Padece alguna enfermedad que no le permita volar nunca más?

–señores, por favor, silencio!- Gritó Rainbow –Mi decisión ya está tomada y no daré más detalles hasta que finalice mi participación ¿entendido?

Los ponies del público como los reporteros se quedaron callados respetando la decisión de la capitana. Scootalo no lo podía creer tampoco asi que fue a reclamarle a Rainbow por su decisión

–Capitana ¿Es enserio lo que dijo? pero siempre fue su sueño ser capitana de estos fabulosos pegasos, no, no creo que este hablando…- Rainbow detuvo la conversación alzando el casco señalándole que pare.

–Lo siento Scoot pero ya tome mi decisión, además creo que encontré a mi remplazo para este gran equipo.- Rainbow señalo a Scootalo con su casco

–Pero yo no puedo aceptarlo no creo que este lista, no, no puedo tomar el lugar de mi "hermana mayor"

-Scoot yo sé que puedes hacerlo.

–vale "hermana" lo hare si me prometes que regresaras sana y salva después de tu exhibición solo asi tomare tu lugar.

–te lo prometo "hermana", Rainbow abrazo a Scootalo y después de eso salió a la pista para preparase para el despegue con los demás miembros de los Wonderbolts. Todo marcho muy bien en la exhibición, hicieron nuevas maniobras y piruetas, Twiligth y sus amigas estaban muy nerviosas por Rainbow ellas creía en que Rainbow podría hacerlo pero desconfiaban que su edad podría traicionarla en cualquier momento, pero no fue asi, llego el momento en que Rainbow lograría hacer lo que la convirtió en una leyenda viviente hacer su famosa Sonic-Rainbow. La tensión estaba en el aire, Fluttershy recordó con nervios la vez en la que se presentó en el concurso de Cloudsdale e hizo su primera Sonic-Rainbown. ahí estaba Rainbow Dash volando a toda velocidad el público no podía creer que todavía mantuviera su velocidad como cuando era joven, todos la vitoreaban, Rainbow acelero más e hizo lo imposible para un pegaso una vez más, una explosión de arcoíris ilumino todo el cielo y detrás de ella dejó una estela de arcoíris muy luminosa, Twiligth y sus amigas estaban muy emocionadas ahora parecía que Rainbow decía la verdad y tenía todo bajo control, su preocupación desapareció estaban más tranquilas el espectáculo casi terminaba pronto estarían con ella festejando su retiro, llegó el turno del próximo espectáculo ahora era una arriesgada maniobra en la que los pegasos debían separarse coordinadamente antes de chocar entre ellos, Rainbow lo hizo muy bien su agilidad y destreza no le fallaron pero en el último paso de la exhibición sus reflejos le fallaron al chocar su ala derecha con un Wonderbolt que no pudo esquivar, perdió el control y dando vueltas en el cielo cayó en picada fuertemente al suelo con una gran velocidad que ninguno de los Wonderbolts que estaban ahí podía alcanzarla para detener su mortal caída. Todo el público incluyendo Twiligth y sus amigas corrieron a donde había estrellado Rainbow, -No es cierto díganme que es una broma, un mal sueño- Murmuraba Twiligth mientras corría donde se encontraba Rainbow. Varios ponies médicos estaban auxiliándola y Scootalo estaba al lado de ella llorando desesperadamente, Twilight y sus amigas llegaron donde se encontraba Rainbow, -Doctor dígame ¿es muy grave?

–Lo siento princesa ha sufrido un golpe terrible varios de sus hueso están rotos, podemos decir que algunos de los huesos rotos perforaron órganos vitales y no se diga el fuerte golpe en la cabeza, aunque este con vida por ahora dudo mucho que despierte y este consiente. -¿Twiligth? ¿Amigas? ¿Scootalo? ¿Están aquí?- Rainbow con dificultad habló, se había despertado después de tan fuerte accidente.

-¡Rainbow!- gritaron todas al mismo tiempo y se acercaron a ella

–Scoot "hermana" sé que te harás cargo de los Wonderbolts tengo mucha fe en ti, yo sé que tienes lo necesario para liderarlos.

-¡No "hermana"! Tú me lo prometiste, tú me juraste que si tú volvías sana y salva yo tomaría tu lugar- Scootalo la abrazo llorando

–Rainbow no te des por vencida eres la más ruda que conozco te he visto salir en peores que esta.- Le habló Fluttershy con lágrimas en los ojos

–Fluttershy, Applejack, Twiligth no creo salir de esta, ya ni siento la mayoría de mi cuerpo y como prometí esta fue mi última exhibición.- Rainbow Dash respiraba fuertemente tratando de aferrarse para ver por última vez a sus amigas.

–Rainbow Dash ¡No es justo! no quiero perder a otra buena amiga ¡vamos tienes que luchar!- Twiligth lloró incontroladamente

–Twiligth no llores ya verás que algún día nos vamos a volver a reunir como los viejos tiempos, cuídense mucho amigas y Scoot "hermana" se la decisión que tomes estoy orgullosa de ti, recuerda ahora puedes volar muy alto.

Los médicos pony se movilizaban para subir a una camilla a Rainbow pero al estar en la camilla dijo sus últimas palabras "Si Pinkie, si quiero una rebanada de tu pastel de chocolate" Los médicos pony confirmaron su defunción. Fue un día gris Twiligth había perdido otra buena amiga.

A veces el tiempo es tu mejor aliado y a veces tu peor enemigo, una mañana muy tranquila en su castillo, Twiligth estaba organizando su biblioteca solo asi se olvidaba de sus preocupaciones cuando de repente apareció Discord enfrente de ella, Discord parecía preocupado muy asustado.

-¡Discord no te dije que tienes que tocar la puerta antes de entra!- Le grito furiosamente Twiligth

–Lo siento Twiligth pero esto es una emergencia y necesito tu ayuda.

–No tengo tiempo de enmendar tus errores por las tontas bromas que haces a los ponies.

–Twiligth esto no es una broma se trata de Fluttershy la encontré gravemente herida en el bosque Everfree la lleve a su cabaña pero está muy grave Twiligth.

Twiligth sintió como un balde de agua fría era lanzada hacia ella y titubeando le respondió a Discord –Discord dime que es una broma cierto, ya sé que te gusta molestarme pero por favor esto es muy cruel aun para ti

– Twiligth ya sabes que no me gusta bromear metiendo a mi amiga Fluttershy en esto, por favor Twiligth créeme vamos yo te llevo.- Discord tomo a Twiligth del casco y la tele transportó a la cabaña de Fluttershy.

–Twiligth antes de entrar a la recamara de Fluttershy déjame decirte que la encontré en el bosque Everfree con la pata trasera rota y con una profunda herida sin contar que la encontré deshidratada y con mucha hambre, la verdad no sé cuántos días estuvo ahí afuera. Por favor Twligth ayúdala mi magia no puede curarla, por favor es mi única mejor amiga que tengo.

–Gracias Discord por preocuparte por ella, también es una de mis mejores amigas y te prometo que haré todo lo necesario para salvarla.- Twiligth abrazó a Discord y se dirigió a la habitación de Fluttershy. Antes de entrar le dijo a Discord que si podía traer a Applejack aquí, tal vez eso animaría a su tímida amiga pony. Fluttershy estaba acostada y despierta, se veía más delgada a pesar de la avanzada edad que tenía, se veía más arrugada y su color amarillo estaba más opaco.

–Twiligth ¿eres tú?- Susurro Fluttershy

–Si amiga soy yo Twiligth ¿Cómo te sientes?

–Qué bueno que Discord te trajo a verme

–Si, a pesar de nuestras diferencias es buena persona, deberías estar muy orgullosa de él y dime ¿qué te paso?

–Estaba dando mi paseo matutino por el bosque Everfree para observar a los animalitos y estudiar su comportamiento pero fui una tonta, me descuide y un lobo del bosque me estaba asechando. Corrí para que no me alcanzara pero, cof cof, ya sabes que estoy muy vieja y tropecé con una roca y caí en una fisura, me raspe la pata trasera con una rama negra, intente levantarme pero me dolía mucho. Me desmaye, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve afuera, tenía mucho frio Twiligth creí que nunca las volvería a ver.- Fluttershy lloro al recordar todo lo que le paso

–Ya Fluttershy ya, todo está bien, gracias a Discord estas a salvo

–Discord si lo recuerdo, él me salvo me cargo en sus garras y me trajo a casa, estaba muy triste, estaba llorando nunca lo había visto asi, yo sabía que tenía un buen corazón.- Twiligth se acercó a revisar la herida de su tímida y anciana amiga pero al ver la herida se sorprendió mucho

–Fluttershy, esta herida está muy grave toda tu pata izquierda trasera esta negro, es una fuerte infección déjame realizar un hechizo para desinfectar la herida, puede que te duela un poco.

–Twiligth la verdad ya no siento mi pata izquierda trasera, cof cof, Discord intento curarme con su magia pero no dio ningún resultado.

-¡No, no digas eso ya verás que si te curas!- Twiligth lanzaba hechizos a la pata infectada de su amiga pero no conseguía ningún resultado y cada vez su tímida amiga se debilitaba más y más.

–Twiligth, cof cof, asi déjalo no hay nada que hacer, cof ,cof.

-¡No digas eso por favor! ¡Rápido vamos al hospital!

–Twiligth no por favor yo quiero estar aquí junto a mis animalitos- Al terminar de decir eso Fluttershy se quedó dormida.

Twiligth salió de su habitación y vio a Discord y a Applejack que acababan de entrar a la cabaña. –Twiligth dime que ya se mejoró.

–Lo siento Discord no pude curarla con mi magia y no quiere ir a un hospital, por ahora está dormida será mejor que la cuides mientras hablo con Applejack.- Discord entro a la habitación de Fluttershy muy desanimado.

–Twiligth dulzura, dime ¿Cómo esta nuestra amiga? Twiligth con lágrimas en los ojos abraza a AppleJack

–Se está muriendo Applejack, se está dejando morir.- Applejack sintió un nudo en la garganta al escuchar las palabras de Twiligth.

–Dulzura ay que hacer algo, no podemos dejar que haga eso, hay que traer un médico.

–Lo siento Applejack es su decisión.- Interrumpió Twiligth a Applejack

–Vamos a verla Twiligth no me gusta que ese mentiroso manipulador este con ella sola.

–Déjalo Applejack, Discord tiene un fuerte lazo emocional con Fluttershy, deja que Discord cuide a nuestra amiga mientras duerme, por el momento debemos ser pacientes y ser fuertes por ella cuando se despida de nosotras.

Pasaron más de dos horas, Applejack y Twiligth recordaban momentos alegres que compartieron con su amiga Fluttershy, se escuchaban risas entre ellas pareciera como si el momento amargo nunca había pasado y solo estaban ahí recordando anécdotas muy graciosas. Discord salió de la habitación de Fluttershy, al verlo la alegría se detuvo y la tensión aumentó.

–Fluttershy quiere verlas, quiere vernos a todos.

Twiligth y Applejack subieron a su habitación y ahí estaba se veía muy mal aun cuando Twiligth la vio por última vez hace un par de horas.

–Discord ¿ya están aquí mis amigas?

–si querida aquí están como me lo pediste.

–Fluttershy dulzura, resiste por favor vamos a ver un médico pronto saldrás adelante ya lo verás –Applejack siempre te gusta que te digan la verdad y la verdad es que no voy a salir de esta asi que solo quiero pasar mis últimos momentos con todos los ponys que amo y eso te incluye a ti Discord. Applejack abrazo a Fluttershy y comenzó a llorar

–Discord yo saque toda esa bondad que estaba en ti por eso eres uno de mis amigos en el cual confió más que nada mi propia vida por eso , cof cof, te quiero pedir que te hagas cargo de mis animalitos, cuídalos por favor, ahora estarás a cargo del refugio de animales

–Fluttershy no me dejes nunca encontrare a otra amiga como tú en cualquier tiempo o en cualquier otra dimensión, inclusive abandonaría mi inmortalidad para que te recuperaras, yo debería morir no tú, yo que fui muy cruel con los ponies y no tu que fuiste bondadosa

–Discord no te atormentes, cof cof, yo siempre estaré junto a ti, en cada acción bondadosa que hagas honraras mi recuerdo y tú nunca te sentirás solo.- Discord la abrazo y con lágrimas en los ojos decía "no te vayas Fluttershy, no te vayas"

–Twiligth sé que la vida de los alicornios es muy longeva pueden vivir muchos milenios pero te aseguro que pronto nos encontraremos de nuevo y esa promesa también va para ti Discord.

Todos en la habitación lloraban al ver a su amiga despedirse pero la hora de irse llego a los pocos minutos. Fluttershy con su último suspiro susurró "Los estaré esperando, bebiendo un vaso de ponche especial de pinkie". Discord estaba completamente destrozado, Twiligth se sintió muy mal por el verlo asi, recordó a Spike llorar por su amada Rarity junto al cuerpo de ella. Era difícil perder a un pony con el que estableciste un fuerte lazo emocional.

Pasaron diez años después del fallecimiento de Fluttershy. Applejack por su genética longeva aún seguía con ánimos como su ya fallecida abuela Smith, su hermano Big Machintosh había fallecido un par de años atrás y su hermana Appleblom se había casado y tenía un par de potros el cual eran buenos granjeros de manzanas. Applejack ya no estaba a cargo de la granja, ahora su hermana era la matriarca de los Apple y la nueva generación; Applejack todos estos años pasaba más tiempo de calidad con Twiligth ya que ella estaba muy triste por perder a la mayoría de sus amigas, estaba casi siempre juntas haciendo deberes de la realeza; viajar por allí, resolver asuntos de la amistad, ordenar libros, etc. fueron los 10 años más felices para Applejack y Twiligth. Pero el día que Twiligth nunca quiso que llegara llegó; una mañana Applejack se quedó hospedada en el castillo de Twiligth, Twiligth al ver que su amiga no se levantaba para desayunar decidir ir a verla a su habitación

–Vamos dormilona levántate que es un hermoso día.- Applejack con trabajo se voltea a verla

–Dulzura creo que no me siento muy bien el día de hoy, no puedo moverme.- Twiligth se acerca a tocar la frente de su amiga con su casco

-Descuida Applejack llamare un médico pony para que te revise ya verás que pronto te recuperaras.- Twiligth llamó a los mejores médicos pony de toda Equestria para que revisaran a su anciana amiga.

Los médicos pony la diagnosticaron completamente.-Princesa hemos diagnosticado a su amiga y está completamente sana pero aun no entendemos por qué su cuerpo se va debilitando más y más.

–Gracias doctor Healt White.

Twiligth se dirigió a la habitación de su amiga "No por favor no quiero perder a mi última mejor amiga" pensaba mientras avanzaba a la habitación. Ya dentro de la habitación estaba postrada su anciana amiga –Applejack me dijeron los médicos que estas muy sana haz el esfuerzo de mejorarte.

–Twiligth sabes que soy muy honesta y directa y te digo que llego mi hora de partir.- Twiligth con lágrimas en los ojos abrazo a Applejack

–No, no es justo primero perdí a Pinkie luego a Rarity, después a Rainbow Dash, le siguió Fluttershy y ahora tú. ¡Por favor no me dejen sola! no podría seguir viviendo sin ustedes

–Dulzura nunca te vamos a dejar sola nosotras te enseñamos el significado de los elementos de la amistad, nuestro tiempo aquí en la tierra ya acabó pero la magia de los elementos es eterna.

–Nunca paso por mi mente cuando me convertí en princesa perderlas en un futuro, es una maldición de la supuesta inmortalidad de los alicornios, si hubiera sabido que esto pasaría rechazaría mi título real.

–Caramelo no digas eso, sin ti como princesa toda Equestria estaría hundida en la oscuridad, tú hiciste la diferencia, el destino nos puso juntas para que te convirtieras en lo que eres.- Applejack se quita el sombreo y se lo pasa a Twiligth –Toma este sombreo perteneció a mi padre y quiero dártelo a ti porque eres parte de mi familia, asi nunca te sentirás sola. Dime Twiligth ¿Has tenido respuesta de tu alumna Starligth?

–No, desde hace treinta años que se fue no recibí ninguna correspondencia de ella, se fue con su esposo Sunburst a esparcir la magia de la amistad por todo el mundo y dudo mucho que regrese.

–Tranquila no te preocupes, ya verás que regresará además ella es una poderosa unicornio al igual que su marido, recuerdo que encontraron un hechizo de rejuvenecimiento y funciono en ellos ahora si los volviera a ver lucirán igualitos como hace décadas atrás; hayyy que buenos tempos tuvimos ¿no amiga?

–Si Applejack, muy buenos tiempos.- Twiligth empezaba a derramar lágrimas al ver a su amiga aceptar su destino.

–Dulzura no llores recuerda que siempre estaremos junto a ti, mientras nos recuerdes nunca moriremos, estaremos viviendo en tu corazón.

Twiligth con lágrimas en los ojos corrió a abrazar a su anciana amiga "Siempre estaremos junto a ti Twiligth, te estaremos esperado en la gran fiesta de Pinkie" al terminar de decir eso Applejack dejó de respirar.

Otros 50 años pasaron después de estos acontecimientos en los cuales sucedieron muchas cosas malas para Equestria, hubo una época de oscuridad ya que la princesa Twiligth abandonó sus deberes al estar de luto por sus amigas, pequeños grupos de rebeldes se organizaban en el bosque Everfree y atacaban a los pueblos cercanos al bosque, la princesa Luna y la princesa Celestia comandaron el ataque para desaparecer esas rebeliones que duro varias décadas. Al exterminar la mayoría de los grupos rebeldes, la princesa Twilight inesperadamente regreso a sus deberes reales y esparció la amista por toda Equestria dando fin a esta pequeña guerra civil. Pero esto fue solo el principio, los elementos de la armonía aun eran poderosos pero sus guardianes habían muerto y los elementos misteriosamente aun no elegían quien iba ser los futuros portadores y guardianes de estos.

El antiguo castillo de luna y Celestia fue saqueado muchas veces por estos grupos rebeldes pero el castillo aun reserva algunos secretos, puede que el mayor secreto pueda destruir los elementos y liberar toda la oscuridad que se encuentra en sus antiguas ruinas. el tiempo puede cambiar de curso si elegimos sabiamente.


	2. Capítulo 2 El Guardián del Castillo

CAPÍTULO 1

EL GUARDIAN DEL CASTILLO

"HAY LUGARES QUE CUANDO LOS VEMOS QUEDAMOS TAN MARAVILLADOS DE SU MAGESTUOSIDAD QUE QUEREMOS PROTEGERLOS SIN IMPORTAR SI PERTENECEMOS A ELLOS O NO"

AQUÍ EMPIEZAN LOS PROBLEMAS, AQUÍ EMPIEZA EL INICIO DE TODOS LOS CONFLICTOS QUE CASI DESTRUYEN LA EXISTENCIA MISMA DE ESTE UNIVERSO; TODO MARCHA A LA PERFECCIÓN, LINEAL SI ME LO PERMITEN EXPRESAR, PERO VAMOS EMPEZEMOS A SABER DE LO QUE LES ESTOY HABLANDO. COMENZO 50 AÑOS DESPUES DE TWILIGTH PERDIERA A SU PRIMERA AMIGA Y ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE 100 AÑOS DESPUES DE QUE TWILIGTH LAS CONOCIO EN PONIVILLE AHORA ES UNA EQUESTRIA TOTALMENTE DIFERENTE APUNTO DE SER DESTRUIDA POR UNA GUERRA CIVIL POR FALTA DE ARMONIA A LA CUAL SE LE CULPO A LA PRINCESA TWILIGTH POR ABANDONAR SUS DEBERES REALES Y NO ESPARCIR LA MAGIA DE LA AMISTAD; YO SE QUE NO ES SU CULPA; ¿QUIÉN DE USTEDES NO SE SENTIRIA TRISTE DE PERDER A TAN BUENAS AMIGAS DE TODA LA VIDA? PERO ESE NO ES EL PUNTO, EL PUNTO ES QUE EN ESA GUERRA CIVIL SE LIBERÓ; MEJOR DICHO; SE RECUPERO UNA FUERZA QUE HACE 100 AÑOS YA SE HABIA EXTINGUIDO Y AHORA CRECIA EN EL INTERIOR DEL ANTIGUO CASTILLO DE LAS DOS HERMANAS Y AHÍ ES DONDE VAMOS A COMENZAR.

EL CASTILLO DE LAS DOS HERMANAS SE ENCUENTRA EN EL INTERIOR DEL BOSQUE EVERFREE, UN CASTILLO ABANDONADO Y COMPLETAMENTE DESTRUIDO POR LA MALVADA NIGTHMARE MOON, EN LA GUERRA CIVIL ALGUNOS REBELDES LO UTILIZARON COMO CUARTEL Y SAQUERAON LA BIBLIOTECA DEL CASTILLO ROBANDOSE HECHIZOS PODEROSOS Y USARLOS CONTRA LA ARMADA REAL DE CELESTIA, AHORA QUE LA GUERRA ACABO VUELVE A ESTAR ABANDONADO Y LLENO DE CADAVERES DE PONYS TERRESTRES, PEGASOS Y UNICORNIOS QUE LUCHABAN DESESPERADAMENTE PARA VER QUIEN GANABA ESA TONTA GUERRA. EL CASTILLO NO ESTABA TAN ABANDONADO HABIA UN PONY PEGASO CON PELAJE CAFÉ CLARO Y SU MELENA TODA QUEBRADIZA CON COLOR UN CAFÉ MAS OSCURO Y EN SU ESPALDA SIEMPRE LLEVA CARGANDO UNA ESPADA COLOR AZUL MARINO, TAL VEZ LA ESPADA LA LLEVE POR QUE SE LO DICE SU CUTIE MARK, UNA MARK MUY RARA POR CIERTO EN EL CUAL SE DIBUJABA UN LIBRO ATRAVESADO POR UNA ESPADA, PERO AHÍ ESTA LA INCOGNITA, LA ESPADA DIBUJADA EN SU MARK ES DE COLOR VERDE; DA IGUAL; EL CASO ES QUE EL PEGASO DEL QUE ESTAMOS HABLANDO ES UN DOLOR DE CABEZA PARA MÍ YA QUE DESAFIO LAS LEYES DEL UNIVERSO Y CASI LO DESTRUYE Y AHÍ ESTA ACOSTADO ENCIMA DE UNA ROCA EN EL INTERIOR DEL BOSQUE EVERFREE OBSERVANDO CUIDADOSAMENTE EL CASTILLO EN RUINAS, ¿CUÁL ERA SU NOMBRE? AHH SI YA ME ACORDE, NO LE GUSTA QUE LE LLAMEN POR SU VERDADERO NOMBRE SI NO POR EL NOMBRE QUE ÉL ELIGIO TENER, SU NOMBRE QUE ÉL ELIGIO ES ARIKADO TOONBOY.

-HAWWWW QUE ABURRIDO ES ESTA MAÑANA YA ENTRE AL CASTILLO POR LOS LIBROS DE MAGIA QUE ME ENCARGARON Y YA LOS TERMINE DE LEER TODOS, QUIEN DIRIA QUE LA NUEVA Y PRESTIGIOSA ESCUELA DE UNICORNIOS QUE ACABAN DE ABRIR EN MI PUEBLO HORSETOWN LES DEJEN ESTUDIAR MAGIA DEMASIADO FÁCIL, DIGO SE QUE SOY UN PEGASO Y NO UN UNICORNIO PERO VAMOS AUN RECUERDO QUE UN PAR DE AÑOS ATRÁS LOS UNICORNIOS DE LA ESCUELA DE MAGIA DE LA PRINCESA CELESTIA LLEGABAN A MI LIBRERÍA DE HORSETOWN Y ME PEDIAN LIBROS CON HECHIZOS MAS AVANZADOS Y DIFÍCILES QUE ESTOS QUE LLEVO AQUÍ. VEO QUE LAS COSAS CAMBIAN Y LA EDUCACIÓN VA DECAYENDO NO ME EXTRAÑA QUE ESOS UNICORNIOS DE LA NUEVA ESCUELA NO ME ENTIENDAN CUANDO LES HABLO DE HECHIZOS DE TRANSFORMACIÓN, DUPLICACIÓN Y EL MAS DIFICIL LEVITACIÓN, AHORA SOLO HABLAN DE HECHIZOS DE TELEQUINESIS MULTIPLE Y TELETRANSPORTACIÓN A CORTAS DISTANCIAS, PUFF POR FAVOR ESTE NO ES EL JARDÍN DE POTROS PARA QUE LES ENSEÑEN A ESE NIVEL. SE LEVANTO CANSADO DE ESTAR POSTRADO DE ESA ENORME ROCA Y SE DIRIGIO DONDE TENÍA ACOMODADA SU ALFORJA Y SACO UNOS FRASCOS CON POCIONES Y UN LIBRO DE HCEHIZOS ALGO VIEJO. –BIEN ES HORA DE COPIAR ESTOS LIBROS QUE ACABO DE SACAR DE LA BIBLIOTECA DEL VIEJO CASTILLO ANTES DE REGRESARLOS A SU LUGAR. ABRIO CADA UNO DE LOS FRASCOS Y COMBINO LOS INGREDIENTES DE CADA FRASCO EN UN RECIPIENTE MAS GRANDE, DESPUES DIBUJO UN CIRCULO DE UN METRO DE DIAMETRO EN CUYAS ORILLAS IBA TRAZANDO CON SU CASCOS ANTIGUOS SIMBOLOS DE GLIFOS MÁGICOS, AL TERMINAR DE DIBUJAR EL CIRCULO PUSO EL RECIPIENTO CON LA POCION CONVINADA EN EL CENTRO Y ACOMODÓ ABAJO DEL RECIPIENTE LOS TRES LIBROS DE HECHIZOS QUE SACO DE LA BIBLIOTECA Y LOS ORDENO EN UNA HILERA HORIZONTAL, DESPUES SE SENTO EN POSICIÓN FLOR DE LOTO Y ABRIO SU ANTIGUO LIBRO DE HECIZOS Y EMPEZÓ A RECITAR:

-DE LETRA A HECHIZO

DE HECHIZO A EDUCACIÓN

COPIARE ESTE LIBRO

SIN DAÑAR LA INFORMACIÓN

EN ESE MOMENTO LA MEZCLA QUE ESTABA EN EL RECIPIENTE EMEZO A LIBERAR UN AURA VERDE Y TOMO LOS LIBROS DE LA BIBLIOTECA Y LOS ENGULLO AL INTERIOR DE LA MEZCLA PARA DESPUES SACARLOS Y DEJARLOS EN SU LUGAR TOTALMENTE SECOS Y ACTO SEGUIDO APARECIERON DEL INTERIOR DE LA MEZCLA TRES NUEVOS LIBROS INDENTICOS A LOS QUE SE HABIA ENGUIDO, ARIKADO LOS TOMO Y LA MEZCLA DE POCIONES EMPEZO A SECARSE MISTERIOSAMENTE DEJANDO EL RECIPIENTE VACIO Y SECO. ARIKADO GUARDÓ LOS LIBROS COPIADOS EN SU ALFORJA, SE ACOMODO SU ESPADA PARA PODER ALETEAR SIN NINGUN PROBLEMA Y CARGÓ LOS LIBROS ORIGINALES CON SUS CASCOS. –ES HORA DE DEJARLOS EN CASA, DIJO MIENTRAS EMPRENDIA EL VUELO AL INTERIOR DEL CASTILLO DE LAS DOS HERMANAS, AL LLEGAR A LA BIBLIOTECA SE ACERCÓ AL ESTANTE DONDE LOS ENCONTRÓ Y LOS ACOMODO, MIRO ALREDEDOR –PENSAR QUE HACE ALGUNOS AÑOS ESTA BIBLIOTECA ESTABA LLENO DE ESQUELETOS DE PONYS DE LA GUERRA CIVIL, QUE SUERTE QUE ESTABA POR AQUÍ PARA AYUDARTE A LIMPIARLO VERDAD ESMER… SE INTERRUMPIO EL MISMO MORDIENDOSE LA PESUÑA DERECHA Y SE QUEDO REFLEXIONANDO UN RATO EN SILENCIO, DESPUES CONTINUO SU CAMINO DICIENDO ALEGREMENTE –QUE CARAY DEBO DE DEJAR DE HABLAR SOLO O CREERAN QUE ESTOY LOCO. CONTINUO AVANZANDO SILVANDO SU CANCIÓN FAVORITA CUANDO ESCUCHO TROTADAS QUE SE DIRIGÍAN A AL BIBLIOTECA. –SAQUEADORES OTRA VEZ VIENEN A ROBARSE LOS HECHIZOS QUE DIFICILMENTE PUDE RECUPERAR DE LOS ANTIGUOS REBEELDES, NO SE LLEVARAN ESTAS RELIQUIAS DE CONOCIMIENTO. ARIKADO VOLÓ HACIA UNA GRIETA QUE ESTABA EN LO ALTO DE LA BIBLIOTECA Y SE ESCABULLO POR AHÍ YA QUE ESA GRITA TENÍA TUNELES SECRETOS Y ESOS TUNELES LLEVAVAN A TRAMPAS HECHAS POR EL PARA QUE LAS ACTIVARA SIN SER DESCUBIERTO.

-¿ESTAS SEGURO QUE ESTE CASTILLO GUARDA LIBROS MUY COSTOSOS E IMPORTANTES?

-YA TE DIJE QUE SI TWIN

-PERO NO TE PREOCUPA LA LEYENDA SEA CIERTA, VERDAD SCARE

-¿CUÁL? LA LEYENDA DE LA PONY DE LAS SOMBRAS , JA, ES RIDICULA, AQUIE ERA UN VIEJO CUARTEL MAYOR DE LOS REBELDES NO CREO QUE UN DEMONIO COMO EL PONY DE LAS SOMBRAS LOS HAYA MOLESTADO POR TODOS LOS AÑOS QUE ESTUBIERON AQUÍ

-PERO ENCONTRAMOS CUERPOS EN LA ENTRADA NO CREERAS QUE SUS ESPIRITUS DE LOS GUERREROS SE MOLESTEN POR ENTRAR AQUÍ SIN SU PERMISO.

\- ¡TWIN! YA CALLATE LOS FANTASMAS, ESPIRITUS Y DEMONIOS NO EXISTEN, ADEMÁS TU QUERIAS GANAR DINERO FÁCIL Y YO LLEVO MUCHOS AÑOS DE EXPERIENCIA SAQUEANDO TUMBAS Y LUGARES EN RUINAS Y SE QUE NO EXISTEN TALES COSAS. SIGUIERON AVANZANDO POR LOS PASILLOS OSCUROS DEL VIEJO CASTILLO ALUMBRABAN CON SUS LAMPARAS QUE LLEVABAN SOSTENIENDO EN UNO DE SUS CASCOS. "POR SUERTE SON PONYS TERRESTRES" PENSÓ ARIKADO MIENTRAS SE MOVIA POR LOS HUECOS QUE ESTABAN EN LO MAS ALTO DEL CASTILLO, DESENFUNDO SU ESPADA Y SE FUE A DONDE ESTABA SU PRIMERA TRAMPA. –ESTO SERA MUY FACIL, INCLUSO EL PONY MAS VALIENTE HA SALIDO ATERRADO DE ESTOS LUGARES. CORTO UN LAZO CON SU ESPADA EL CUAL SOSTENIA UNAS ROCAS EN EL TECHO Y CAYERON DELANTE DE LOS SAQUEADORES BLOQUEANDO EL CAMINO DIRECTO HACIA LA BIBLIOTECA. -¡SCARE! ESO NO FUE UN ACCIDENTE HAY ALGO QUE NOS QUIERE FUERA DE AQUÍ.

-YA TE DIJE QUE NO EXISTEN LOS FANTASMAS PRO ESTOY DEACUERDO CONTIGO ESTO NO ES UN ACCIDENTE, HAY ALGUIEN MAS AQUÍ Y NO ES UN ESPIRITU, MANTENTE ALERTA TWIN.

-VAMOS ESTO ESTÁ POR EMPEZAR JEJEJEJE. MURMURABA ARIKADO MIENTRAS ALETEABA ATODA VELOCIDAD HACIENDO ECO DE AIRE CON SUS ALAS.

-¿E-E-E-ESCUCHASTE ESEO SCARE? ESO NO FUE EL VIENTO. ARIKADO CON SU ESPADA ROMPE UN POLÍN QUE ESTABA EN EL TECHO Y AL CAER UN NIDO DE RATAS SALE CORRIENDO ASUSTADAS.

-TWIN CALMATE ESTAS SON ANTIGUAS RUINAS POR ESO SE CAE A PEDAZOS, MEJOR TEN CUIDADO DONDE PISAS.

-PARECE QUE YA SE ESTAN HABLANDADO UN POCO, BUENO ES HORA DE VER QUE TAN VALIENE SON. ARIKADO PREPARO ALGUNOS ESQUELETOS DE ENCONTRO EN EL CASTILLO LES QUITÓ SU ARMADURA Y REMPLAZÓ SUS ROPAS POR UNAS CUANTAS ROPAS QUE OTROS SAQUEADORES DEJABAN OLVIDADAS MIENTRAS HUIAN, METIO LOS ESQUELETOS EN ANTIGUAS JAULAS DONDE METÍAN A LOS PRISIONEROS PARA INTERROGARLOS, HABÍA ESCONDIDO LAS JAULAS MUY BIEN EN LOS RINCONES DEL TECHO MAS OSCUROS, PERO ANTES DE LLEVAR ACABO SU PLAN SE ACERCO A UN HUECO QUE ERA DE UNA ANTIGUA CANALETA Y EMPEZO A DECIR CON VOY MAS GRAVE.

-LAAARRRRRGOOOOO, ¡COMO SE ATREVEN A MOLESTAR MI CASTILLO!

-¡¿QUIÉN ERES?! CONTESTO IMPRESIONADO SCARE

-¡SOY LA OSCURIDAD QUE VIVE EN ESTE CASTILLO, NO NECESITO DECIRTE MI NOMBRE!. ARIKADO ESTABA AGUANTANDOSE LA RISA IMAGINANDO EL MIEDO QUE ESTABAN SINTIENDO ESOS LADRONES SAQUEADORES.

-¡NO CREO QUE SEAS TU! ¡TÚ NO EXISTES ERES SOLO UN MITO PARA POTROS!

-USTEDES SE LO BUSCARON. ¡SALGAN SI QUIEREN SEGUIR VIVOS!

TWIN ASUSTADO TRATO DE CORRER HACIA LA SALIDA PERO SCARE LO ALCANZO A JALAR CON SU CASCO.

-SCARE VAMONOS NO ES SEGURO ESTAR AQUÍ. LO DIJO UY ASUSTADO

-TRANQUILO COMPAÑERO YA TE DIJE QUE NO EXISTE TAL PONY DE LAS SOMBRAS ES SOLO UN BROMISTA QUE ESTAA JUGANDO CON NOSOTROS PERO EN CUNATO LO ENCONTREMOS LE DAREMOS UNA PALIZA.

ARIKADO PUSO EN MARCHA SU PLA CON SU ESPADA CORTO OTRO LAZO EL CUAL SOSTENIA LAS JAULAS CON LOS HUESOS DE LOS PONIES GUERREROS CAIDOS, LAS JAULAS CAYERON ENFRENTE DE LOS SAQUEADORES EL CUAL LOS SORPRENDIO SIN AVISO. SORPRENDIDOS SCARE LOS EMPEZO A REVISAR LOS CUERPOS VIO QUE TENIAN ROPAS DE NO HACE MUCHO TIEMPO Y EQUIPO DE EXPLORACION AUN EFERRADO EN SUS RESTOS.

-SCARE QUE MAS PRUEBAS QUIERES PARA QUE NOS VAYAMOS DE AQUÍ RÁPIDAMENTE, ESTOS POBRES PONIES FUERON SUS VICTIMAS, VAMONOS DE AQUÍ POR FAVOR SCARE.

-¡NO TWIN! ESTO NO LO HIZO UN SPIRITU MALIGNO, LO HIZO UN PONY DE CARNE Y HUESO, PARECE QUE TENEMOS UN LOCO QUE HARIA TODO POR CORRERNOS DE SU HOGAR

SCARE SACO DE SU ALFORGA UN MACHETE MUY AFILADO Y CON SU OCICO TOMO LA LÁMPARA Y EMPEZO A AVANZAR CON SU COMPAÑERO POR EL CASTILLO. ARIKADO AL VER QUE NO PODÍA HECHARLOS DEL CASTILLO TUVO QUE LLEVAR A CABO SU ÚLTIMO PLAN "HACER PRESENTE A LA PONY DE LAS SOMBRAS" PARA ELLO TOMÓ UNA TELA SUCIA Y DESGARRADO Y SE CUBRIO CON ELLA, DESPUES CON SU ESPADA GOLPEO LA PARED EL CUAL CON LA FRICCIÓN ENCENDIÓ UN CAMINO DE POLVORA QUE HABÍA DEJADO PEGADA EN LA PARED EL CUAL CONDUCÍA A DIFERENTES AREAS DONDE ESPLOTAR Y SACAR HUMO, AL EXPLOTAR CADA AREA ARIKADO VOLABA RAPIDAMENTE ENTRE EL HUMO Y POLVO QUE CAÍAN, MIENTRAS QUE LOS SAQUEADORES CORRIAN POR EL HUMO QUE LES ESTABA ASFIXIANDO SOLO VEIAN UNA SILUTA QUE VOLABA Y DESAPARECEIA ENTRE EL HUMO.

-SCARE ¿VISTE ESO?

\- SI LO VÍ; COBARDE PRESENTATE ANTE NOSOTROS Y PELEA COMO UN CORSEL.

AL ESCUCHAR ESO ARIKADO TOMO VOLADO UNAS CUANTAS LUCIERNAGAS Y LAS APLASTO CON SUS CASCOS Y VIÓ QUE TENIA EN SUS CASCOS EL LÍQUIDO LUMINOSO DE ESTOS BICHOS EL CUAL SE LOS UNTÓ EN SUS PARPADOS PARA QUE BRILLARAN CUANDO CIERRE SUS OJOS. ARIKADO VOLÓMUY CERCA DE ELLOS Y CON UN ESPADAZO CORTÓ LA ALFORJA DE SCARE, LANZÓ UNA BOMBA DE HUMO Y CLAVO SU ESPADA EN EL SUELO ENFRENTE DE ÉL, CERRÓ LOS OJO Y BRILLARON SUS PARPADOS Y DIJO: -LARGENSE DE MI HOGAR O ME COMERE SUS ALMAS

LOS SAQUEADORES VIERON UNA FIGURA ENORME CON OJOS BRILLANTES DE COLOR AMARILLO QUE LLEBABA UNA ESPADA DE AZUL MARINO MUY BRILLANTE.

-LA LA LA LA PONY DE LAS SOMBRAS ES REAL! CORRE!

ASUSTADOS DEJARON SUS ALFORGAS EN EL SUELO Y SALIERON CONS SUS LÁMPARA CORRIENDO HACIA LA SALIDA. ARIKADO SE LIMPIO SUS PARPADOS Y DEJO SACAR UNA RISA DESENFRENADA

-JAJAJAJAJA NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYA FUNCIONADO JAJAJAJA ESO LES ENSEÑARÁ A NO ENTRAR A UN LUGAR SAGRADO PARA MÍ, HUBIERAS VISTO SU EXPRESIÓN AMIGA.. OH CLARO DEBO DE DEJAR DE HABLAR SOLO.

EL PEGASO CAFÉ SE QUITO LA MANTA Y ACOMODO LOS LIBROS EN SU ALFORJA, DESPUES CON LA MANTA CUBRIÓ SU ESPADA Y SE LA CARGO EN LA ESALDO Y SE DIRIGIÓ A LA SALIDA.

-CUMPLO CON MI PROMEZA, NUNCA DEJARE QUE SAQUEN TU SANTUARIO.

MURMURO MIENTRAS EMPRENDIA EL VUELO HACIA SU LIBRERÍA EN HORSE TOWN.


	3. Capítulo 3 El Extraño Pony del Castillo

CAPÍTULO 2

EL EXTRAÑO PONY DEL CASTILLO

"TEN CERCA SIEMPRE UN AMIGO Y A TU ENEMIGO A TU PAR PARA APRENDER COMO PIENSA Y CUANDO ACTUE REACCIONAR"

ARIKADO LLEGO A SU TIENDA DE LIBROS AUN FALTABAN UN PAR DE HORAS PARA QUE LOS ESTUDIANTES DE LA ESCUELA DE MAGIA PARA UNICORNIOS SALIERAN A SUS CASAS DESPUES DE UN LARGO DÍA DE CLASES. LLEGO A ACOMODAR LOS LIBROS QUE ESTABAN EN EL MOSTRADOR Y LIMPIO TODA LA TIENDA, DESPUES DE ESO HABRIO LA TIENDA YE EN ESPERA DE LOS CLIENTES SE RELAJÓ JUGANDO SU JUEGO FAVORITO EN SU CONSOLA PORTATIL LLAMADO "PONYVANIA", ESTABA TAN ENTRETENIDO HASTA QUE LLEGO EL CLIENTE.

-BUENAS TARDES ARIKADO, ¿QUÉ TAL SU DÍA?

-NADA NUEVO JOVEN LO DE SIEMPRE, UN DIA MAS DE TRABAJO.

-SI QUE ABURRIDA SU VIDA JAJA OIGA ¿SI ME TRAJO MI ENCARGO?

-SI SUS LIBROS DE MAGIA PARA JARDÍN DE POTROS, SI AQUÍ LOS TENGO

-OIGA, OIGA ESOS HECHIZOS SON MUY AVANZADOS PARA EL NIVEL QUE ESTOY ESTUDIANDO EN LA ESCUELA DE UNICORNIOS Y ESO QUE YO SOY EL MEJOR ESTUDIANTE DE LA ESCUELA

-CLARO EL MEJOR ESTUDIANTE QUE NECESITA LIBROS DE MAGIA "AVANZADA" QUE FUE CATALOGADA COMO BÁSICA HACE 100 AÑOS.

-EXACTO YO NECESITO ESTUDIAR MAGIA AVANZADA… HEY ¿ACASO SE ESTA BURLANDO? ADEMÁS QUE VA A SABER ALGO DE REALIZAR HECHIZOS UN SIMPLE PEGASO

-DISCULPAME PERO NO ES MI CULPA QUE ME OBLIGARAN A ESTUDIAR MAGIA AUN SIN PODER USARLA.

-¿TE OBLIGARN A ESTUDIAR MAGIA? ESO SI ESTA DE LOCOS

-SI MIS PADRES ME METIERON A UNA ESCUELA DE UNICORNIOS CUANDO ERA UN POTRO, AUNQE NO ME GUSTA MUCHO LA MAGIA SIEMPRE FUI EL MEJOR DE LA CLASE PERO SOLO EN TORIA EN LA PRACTICA COMO VES NO POSEO UN CUERNO MÁGICO.

-VAYA SI QUE ERES RARO

ARIKADO FUE AL LIBRERO A BUSCAR LAS COPIAS QUE HABIA HECHO EN EL ANTIGUO CASTILLO, REGRESO CON EL JOVEN CLIENTE Y SE LOS ENTREGÓ.

-BIEN REPASEMOS TU PEDIDO UN LIBRO SOBRE LAS PROPIEDADES MÁGICAS BÁSICAS, HUM, DIGO AVANZADAS SOBRE OBJETOS INERTES, OTRO LIBRO SOBRE MAGIA EMPIRICA Y CIENTÍFICA Y EL ÚLTIMO POCIONES AUXILIARES EN HECHIZOS PRIMARIOS.

-WOW QUE BIEN ESTOSLIBROS ESCASEAN EN LA BIBLIOTECA DE CANTERLOT Y ESO QUE HAY MAS DE 10 COPIAS DISPONIBLES PERO SON MUY DEMANDANTES Y LA ESPERA POR LEERLOS ES MUY LARGA. ¿Cómo CONSIGUES ESTOS LIBROS RAROS?

-ES MI SECRETO; POR CIERTO SON 100 BITS POR CADA LIBRO

-¡¿QUÉ 100 BITS POR CADA UNO?!

-SI AL MENOS QUE QUIERAS ESPERAR TURNO DE PRESTAMO EN LA BIBLIOTECA DE CANTERLOT

-BUEN PUNTO, ADEMAS MI SUEÑO DE COVERTIRME EN UN PODEROSO UNICORNIO NO TIENE PRECIO. EL JOVEN UNICORNIO PAGÓ LOS 300 BITS Y SE FUE MUY CONTENTO CON SUS LIBROS LLEVANDOLOS FLOTANDO CON SU MÁGIA.

-CLARO MUCHACHO SIGUE ASÍ, ENE STE PASO SERAS UN EXPERTO EN MAGIA, EN LOS PROXIMOS 50 AÑOS SI BIEN TE VA JAJAJAJA

-VEO QUE AUN TE SIGUES BURLANDO DE LA CAPACIDAD INTELECTUAL DE LOS CLIENTES NO ARIKADO

ARIKADO SE VOLTEA AL ESCUCHAR AQUELLA VOZ, ERA SU AMIGO Y VECINO COMERIAL RATIKIC UNA ZEBRA QUE TENÍA SU TIENDA DE POCIONES Y REMEDIOS NATURALES A UNAS CUANTAS CALLES DE LA LIBRERÍA DE ARIKADO, RATIKIC ES EL BISNIETO DE LA CURANDERA Y EXPERTA EN POCIONES ZECORA.

-¿Por qué TE BURLAS DE SU INTELIGENCIA ARIKADO? NO TE ACUERDAS LO MAL QUE LO PASASTE CUANDO ME PEDISTE QUE TE ENSEÑARA HACER POCIONES Y MAGIA OCULTA, ERAS TODO UN DESASTRE

-VAMOS RATIKIC YO YA SABIA LO BÁSICO ADEMAS YA TENIA ALGO DE INFORMACIÓN RELACIONADO CON LO QUE ME ENSEÑASTE, ES LÓGICO FALLAR EN LA PRÁCTICA

-SI PERO LOS TIEMPOS CAMBIAN Y LOS MÉTODOS DE ESTUDIO YA NO SON COMO ANTES, DEBERIAS DE DAR CLASES DE MAGIA ARIKADO SE VE QUE ERES UN EXPERTO EN EL TEMA.

-ESTAS LOCO VIEJO AMIGO, QUIEN QUERRIA TOMAR CLASES CON UN PEGASO QUE NO PUEDE HACER HECHIZOS, SI LO HABIAS NOTADO NO TENGO UN CUERNO, ADEMAS TU BIEN SABES QUE NO ME GUSTA LA MAGIA LA ESTUDIO POR EL HÁBITO DE SER MUY CURIOSO, MI PASIÓN ES LA HISTORIA Y LOS VIDEOJUEGOS Y PUES MIRAME YO NO SIRVO PARA ENSEÑAR.

-TONTERIAS AMIGO VOLADOR TU BIEN SABES QUE ERES UN BUEN MAESTRO SOLO QUE TE PONES NERVIOSO AL QUERER TRANSMITIR TUS CONOCIMIENTOS Y ESO DE NO PODER HACER HECHIZOS EN UNA FARZA YA QUE TIENES EN TU PODER UN OBJETO QUE…

-¡SILENCIO! SABES QUE NO TIENES QUE DECIRLO, YO TE CONFIE MI SECRETO PERO SI OTROS LO SABEN PENSARAN QUE SOY UN MONSTRUO Y TAMBIEN SABES QUE LO QUE HIZE NO ES BIEN VISTO POR LA REAL ACADEMIA MÁGICA ES ANTINATURAL

-BUENO, BUENO DEJEMOS ESTO A UN LADO Y ¿SI TUVISTE TIEMPO DE TRAERME ALGUNAS COSAS EN TU PASEO POR EL BOSQUE?

-CLARO RATIKIC TE TRAJE LOS HONGOS Y UNAS HIERVAS QUE CRECÍAN EN LAS ORILLAS DEL CASTILLO

-BIEN GRACIAS ¿Cuánto TE DEBO?

-BROMEAS POR SER PARA TI NADA PERO SOLO GUARDA EL SECRETO

-TE LO PROMETO AMIGO PERO TARDE O TEMPRANO TENDRAS QUE DECIRLO. NO ME IMAGINO COMO SERIA EL DÍA EN QUE SE LO REVELARAS A LA PRINCESA TWILIGHT

-OJALA QUE EL OCICO SE TE HAGA CHICHARRON ZEBRA HABLADORA

-ES BROMA, ES BROMA JAJAJAJAJA

RATIKIC SE FUE RIENDOSE Y ARIKADO SE QUEDO ALGO MOLESTO POR EL COMENTARIO QUE LE HIZO SU AMIGO ZEBRA, PERO TENÍA RAZON ALGUN DÍA TENDRA QUE CONFESAR Y QUITARSE ESE REMORDIMIENTO DE ENCIMA, A RATIKIC SE LO HABIA CONTADO YA QUE FUE EL ÚNICO AMIGO EN EL QUE PODÍA CONFIAR INCLUSO LE CONFIARIA SU PROPIA VIDA. SE PUSO A PENSAR EN TODOS LOS BUENOS AMIGOS QUE HABIA HECHO DURANTE SU VIDA, AHORAEL DESTINO LOS HA SEPARADO Y SOLO RATIKIC FUE EL ÚNICO AMIGO CON EL QUE TIENE COMUNICACIÓN.

-HAY RATIKIC RECUERDO EL DÍA EN QUE NOS HICIMOS AMIGOS

DECÍA ARIKADO MIENTRAS RECORDABA EL MOMENTO DE CONOCERCE, ELLOS ERAN UNOS POTRILLOS AUN Y AMBOS VIVÍAN EN UN PEQUEÑO PUEBLO SIN NOMBRE AL SUR DEL BOSQUE EVERFREE, RATIKIC SUFRIA DE BULLING POR SER DIFERENTE YA QUE NO ERA UN PONY ERA UNA ZEBRA, LOS DEMÁS PONYS SE BURLABAN DE SUS RAYAS. ARIKADO VEÍA MAL LA CONDUCTA DE LOS POTRILLOS PERO POR MIEDO A TAMBIEN SER RECHAZAO O BULLEADO NO QUERÍA INVOLUCRRARSE. UN DÍA LOS POTRILLOS DECIDIERON LASTIMARLO ARROJANDOLE PIEDRAS PERO ARIKADO AL VER QUE ESO ERA DE OTRO NIVEL DECIDIÓ DEFENDER A LA ZEBRA. LOS POTRILLOS ACORRALARON A RATIKIC Y UNO DE ELLOS AROJO LA PRIMERA PIEDRA POR SUERTE ARIKADO ALCANZO LLEGARVOLANDO Y DESVIAR LA ROCA.

-OYE ARIKADO ¿QUÉ HACES? RECUERDA QUE ES ÉL EL ENEMIGO, NO VES LO RARO QUE ES

-SI PERO ESA NO ES RAZÓN DE LASTIMARLO. DIJO ARIKADO MUY ENOJADO

-OYE SI TE VAS A PONER DE SU LADO TAMBIEN SERAS NUESTRO ENEMIGO

-SOLO DEJENLO EN PAZ

EL PEQUEÑO ARIKADO SE AVALANZO HACIA ENFRENTE Y DANDOLE UN GOLPE EN LA CARA AL OTRO POTRO, LOS DOS RODARON Y SE EMPEZARON A GOLPEAR EN EL SUELO PERO LOS OTROS POTRILLOS TOMARON A ARIKADO DE LAS PATAS Y LAS ALAS MIENTRAS QUE EL POTRILLO QUE HABÍA GOLPEADO SE ACERCABA Y LO GOLPEABA EN EL CUERPO. DESPUES DE ALGUNOS GOLPES LO AVENTARON AL PISO Y EL POTRILLO TOMO LA ROCA Y DIJO:

-MIRA COMO DEJAMOS A TU AMIGO EL PROTECTOR PERO NO REGRESARAS ILESO RARITO

EL MALVADO POTRILLO AVENTÓ LA ROCA CON DIRECCIÓN A LA CARA DE RATIKIC, EN ESE MOMENTO ARIKADO ADOLORIDO SE LEVANTO Y CORRIO INTENTANDO DESVIAR LA ROCA CON SU ALA DERECHA EL CUAL LA ROCA GOLPEO EL ALA Y LO LASTIMO OCASINANDOLE UN SANGRADO EXAGERADO EN LA PARTE SUPERIOR DEL ALA, QUEDO TIRADO Y RETORCIENDOSE DEL DOLOR.

-MIRA ESTA SANGRANDO VÁMONOS ANTES DE QUE UN ADULTO SE ENTERE DE LO QUE HICIMOS

LOS POTRILLOS SE FUERON CORRIENDO LA ZABRA SE QUEDÓ IMPRESIONADO NADIE HABIA HECHO ALGO PARA DEFENDERLO SE ACRECO A ARIKDO PARA VER SUS HERIDAS.

-VETE RÁPIDO, ESCAPA MIENTRAS PUEDAS PUEDEN QUE REGRESEN SI TE QUEDAS AQUÍ, YO ESTOY BIEN,ARG ME DUELE EL ALA, MIS PADRES ME MATARAN SI ME VEN ASI

RATIKIC CORRIO AL INTERIOR DEL BOSQUE Y TRAJO CONSIGO UNAS PLANTAS, LAS MACHACÓ CON SUS CASCOS HASTA HACERLAS PURÉ SE ACERCO A ARIKADO Y LE UNTÓ ESE PURE EN CADA UNA DE LAS HERIDAS Y RASPADURAS.

-DESCUIDA TE PONDRAS BIEN CON ESTA MEDICINA QUE ACABO DE HACER VOLVERAS A RECUPERAR TUS FUERZAS YA VERAS.

LE DECIA LA PEQUEÑA ZEBRA MIENTRAS LE UNTABA EL PURE EN SUS HERIDAS EL CUAL MÁGICAMENTE IBAN DESAPARECIENDO, RATIKIC TOMO UNA HOJA ENORME Y VACIÓ EL RESTO DEL PURE AHÍ.

-ESTO TE VA A DOLER UN SEGUNDO

RATIKIC ENROYO LA HERIDA SUPERFICIAL DEL ALA DE ARIKADO CON LA HOJA

-HAY ME DUELE ¿QUE DIABLOS ME HACES?

-TRANQUILO YA NO TE DOLERA MAS

POCO A POCO ARIKADO IBA RECUPERANDO SUS FUERZAS Y NO PODIA CREERLO SUS HERIDAS DESAPARECIERON ICLUSO LA MAS PREOCUPANTE QUE ERA LA DE SU ALA DERECHA.

-GRACIAS AMIGO ME SALVASTE DE UN PROBLEMON CON MIS PADRES SI ME VIERAN LASTIMADO

-NO GRACIAS A TI POR HABERME DEFENDIDO, NUNCA NADIE HABÍA HECHO LO MISMO CONMIGO

RATIKIC LO ABRAZO SENTÍA QUE HABIA HECHO SU PRIMER Y MEJOR AMIGO EN AÑOS

-NO ES NADA AUNQUE CREO QUE NO AYUDE MUCHO POR CIERTO ¿CÓMO TE LLAMAS?

-RATIKIC

-MUCHO GUSTO RATIKIC ME LLAMO ARIKADO TOONBOY AUNQUE LA VERDAD ESE NO ES MI NOMBRE VERDADERO.

-ENTOCES ¿CUÁLES?

-DEBES SER DIGNO DE MI CONFINZA PARA DECIRTELO, POR CIERTO ¿COMO SABES PREPARAR MEDICINAS COMO LA QUE ME UNTASTE?

-ES DE FAMILIA MI MADRE ME ENSEÑO A HACERLAS ME DICE QUE VENGO DE UNA TRIBU DE IMPORTANTES ZEBRAS CURANDERAS Y QUE UNA DE LAS MAS SOBRESALIENES FUE MI BISABUELA ZECORA.

-¡¿ZECORA?! ¿LA MAS GRANDE EXPERTA EN POCIONES Y MEDICINA?

-SI ELLA MISMA

-SOY UN GRAN ADMIRADOR DE SU TRABAJO HE LEÍDO SUS LIBROS DE POCIONES DEBES ENSEÑARME A HACER ESAS MEDICINAS Y POCIONES.

-CLARO PERO DEBES SER DIGNO DE MI CONFIANZA

-JAJAJAJAJA ME ATRAPASTE

-JAJAJAJAJA

LOS DOS SE FUERON RIENDOSE Y PLATICANDO SUS COSAS FAVORITAS, ERA CURIOSO ARIKADO NUNCA SE IMAGINÓ ENTABLAR UNA AMISTAD CON UNA ZEBRA Y FUE ESA AMISTAD QUE DURÓ VARIOS AÑOS.

MINETRA TANTO EN EL RESTO DEL DÍA MIENTRAS MEDITABA SOBRE SU AMISTAD CON RATIKIC Y VIENDO LA TELEVISIÓN CON LAS NOTICIAS MAS ABURRIDAS DE TODA EQUESTRIA SINTIO UN PRESENTIMIENTO COMO SI ALGO LO LLAMARA DEVUELTA AL BOSQUE EVERFREE SENTÍA QUE ALGO OCURRIRIA EN EL CASTILLO DE LAS DOS HERMANAS, YA ERA HORA DE CERRAR LA TIENDA PERO IR A REVISAR EL CASTILLO A ESTA HORA YA CASI DE NOCHE, NO ERA POR MIEDO YA QUE ANTERIORMENTE SE QUEDABA A DORMIR DENTRO DEL CASTILLO SI NO QUE NO LE GUSTABA DEJAR SOLA SU TIENDA.

-OLVIDALO ARIKADO ES SOLO UN MALESTAR POR UN ATAREADO DÍA, MEJOR VETE A DORMIR

SE DECÍA ASÍ MISMO MIENTRAS CERRABA LA LIBRERÍA Y SE ENCAMINABA A SU CUARTO PARA IRSE A DORMIR. SE ACOSTO Y CERRO LOS OJOS, NO PUDO CONCILIAR EL SUEÑO YA QUE CUANDO CERRABA SUS OJOS VEÍA UNA FIGURA QUE PARA ÉL ERA MUY FAMILIAR SOLO SE VOLTEABA DE LUGAR EN SU CAMA DICIENDO "NO, TU NO, YO TE VI MORIR HICE LO QUE ME DIGISTE, ¿POR QUÉ ME ATORMENTAS?" SE INCORPORÓ RÁPIDAMENTE SUDANDO SE DIO CUENTA QUE SOLO CERRO LOS OJOS POR CINCO MINUTOS Y ESTABA YA TENIENDO UNA PESADILLA Y LA SENSACIÓN DE IR AL CASTILLO AUMENTO MAS.

-NO HAY OPCIÓN TENGO QUE IR A REVISAR

ARIKADO ENVOLVIÓ SU ESPADA EN UNA MANTA LA ACOMODÓ EN SUS ALFORJAS Y SE LAS PUSO, SALIO DE SU TIENDA Y VOLÓ AL INTERIOR AL BOSQUE EVERFREE.

-SEA LO QUE SEA O LO QUE ME ENCUENTRE NO SERÁ NADA BUENO

ARIKADO ATERRIZÓ CERCA DEL CASTILLO Y SE SUBIÓ A SU ROCA DONDE TODO OBSERVABA DESDE LEJOS NO TENÍA LA NECESIDAD DE SACAR SUS BINOCULARES NOCTURNOS DE SUS ALFORJAS YA QUE EN EL CIELO RESPLANDECÍA UNA HERMOSA LUNA NUEVA QUE ILUMINABA TODO EL BOSQUE Y EL CASTILLO.

-PARECE QUE LA PRINCESA LUNA SE LUCIO ESTA NOCHE TRAYENDO ESTA HERMOSA LUNA NUEVA

SE ACOSTO EN LA PIEDRA ESPERANDO A QUE ALGO OCURRIERA EN LA NOCHE, ALGO QUE SEGÚN SUS INSTINTOS NO SERIA NADA BUENO. ARTO DE ESPERAR EN LA NOCHE Y DE MAL HUMOR POR ESA FALSA ALARMA SE LEVANTO DE SU ROCA DE OBSERVACIÓN PARA PREPARARSE E IRSE A SU TIENDA PERO ANTES DE EMPRENDER EL VUELO VIO UNA SILUETA QUE SE MOVÍA EN LAS ORILLAS DEL CASTILLO.

-BUENO AL PARECER MI PREMONICIÓN NO ESTABA TAN EQUIVOCADO DESPUES DE TODO ¿SERÁ OTRO SAQUEADOR?

SE PREGUNTABA MIENTRAS SACABA SU BINOCULARES PARA VER CON MAS CLARIDAD AL CURIOSO INTRUSO. ARIKADO SOLO VEÍA QUE EL INTRUSO SOLO MOVÍA LAS ROCAS DEL SUELO CON SU CASCO, RASPABA LAS PAREDES COMO SI BUSCARA ALGO DESESPERADAMENTE SIGIÓ BUSCANDO MOVIENDO COSAS HASTAQUE POR FIN ENTRÓ AL CASTILLO, PERO HABÍA NOTADO ALGO ARIKADO YA QUE EL INTRUSO ESTABA CUBIERTO POR UNA CAPA OBSCURA LA CUAL OCULTABA SU CARA PERO NO OCULTABA UN BORDO QUE SOBRESALÍA DE SU CAPUCHA.

-UN CUERNO, EL INTRUSO ES UN UNICORNIO, HUM ESTO ESTA MUY MAL SI ESE UNICORNIO VA POR LOS LIBROS DE HECHIZOS DE LA BIBLIOTECA PUEDE QUE LOS USE EN MI CONTRA

ARIKADO SOLO SE LIMITÓ A OBSERVAR AL INTRUSO, PERO OBSERVO QUE NO BUSCABA LIBROS O INFORMACIÓN ESTABA BUSCANDO OTRA COSA, SE PASEABA POR LOS PASILLOS Y LAS HABITACIONES DEL CASTILLLO PARA NADA IBA A LA BIBLIOTECA CORRIA DE UN LUGAR A OTRO DESESPERADO MOVIENDO LOS ESCOMBROS

-¿PERO QUÉ SERÁ LO QUE BUSCA? YO REVISE Y EXPLORE EL CASTILLO DURANTE AÑOS Y NO HALLÉ NADA DE VALOR MÁGICO O PODEROSO

EL INTRUSO CANSADO DE MOVER TODOS LOS ESCOMBROS SALIÓ CORRIENDO HACIA LA SALIDA DEL CASTILO, ARIKADO LO SEGUÍA DESDE EL CIELO OCULTANDOSE ENTRE LOS POLINES DEL TECHO DEL CASTILLO; EL INTRUSO SALIO DEL CASTILLO Y SE PERDIÓ EN EL BOSQUE, ARIKADO ESTABA MUY CONFUNDIDO YA QUE LA MAYORIA DE LOS SAQUEADORES BUSCABAN TESOROS O LIBROS RAROS ESTE PARECÍA BUSCAR OTRA COSA.

-ALGO ANDA MUY MAL AQUÍ, ESTE UNICORNIO NO QUERIA LOS INVALUABLES LIBROS DE LA BIBLIOTECA QUERRIA OTRA COSA ALGO QUE LLEVA ESCONDIDO EN EL CASTILLO HACE MUCHOS AÑOS, NO CREO QUE SEA UN VETERANO DE LA ANTIGUA GUERRA YA QUE POR SU AGILIDAD EN EL CORRER ERA DEMASIADO BUENA PARA UN VETERANO, HUMM ¡YA SE! LE PREPARARE UNA TRAMPA PARA VER SU FUERZA Y ASI PODER ENFRENTARLE CARA A CARA Y PODER INTERROGARLE.

ARIKADO REGRESÓ AL INTERIOR DEL CASTILLO DEBÍA PREPARAR LA TRAMPA, HABÍA RECORDADO QUE ALGUNOS ESCOMBROS PESADOS COMO ROCAS TAMBALEABAN EN LOS TECHOS DEL CASTILLO. ENCONTRÓ UNA GRAN ROCA QUE ESTABA ATASCADA EN UN POLÍN "ESTA PERFECTA" PENSO Y USO UNAS CADENAS PARA AMRRARLA EN UNA VIEJA POLEA QUE ANTIGUAMENTE SOSTENÍA UN PESADO CANDELABRO.

-BIEN SI VUELO RÁPIDO CUANDO EL INTRUSO ENTRE A ESA HABITACIÓN Y CORTO EL VIEJO POLIN QUE SOSTIENE ESA ENORME ROCA CO MI ESPADA LA ROCA CAERA SOBRE DE ÉL PERO LA POLEA Y LAS CADENAS SOSTENDRAN EVITANDOLO QUE MUERA APLATADO, PERO AL SER UN UNICORNIO HARÁ UN HECHIZO PARA PONERSE A SALVO Y ASI MEDIRE SU HABILIDAD MÁGICA, JEJEJE QUE BUEN PLAN.

ARIKADO ORGULLOSO DE SU PLAN REGRESO A SU TIENDA EN MEDIO DE LA MADRUGADA A DESCANZAR LO POCO QUE LE QUEDABA ANTES DE AMANECER, ENTRÓ A SU TIENDA TOMÓ EL TELÉFONO Y LE DEJO UN MENSAJE DEVOZ A SU AMIGO ZEBRA RATIKIC

-VIEJO AMIGO TE ESPERO EN EL BOSQUE CUANDO SALGA EL SOL HAY ALGO QUE ME PREOCUPA NECESITO TU CONSEJO

DEJÓ EL MENSAJE Y SE DISPUSO A DORMIR LAS POCAS HORAS ANTES DE AMANECER Y VERSE CON SU AMIGO RATIKIC. SOLO DURMIÓ UN PAR DE HORAS Y SE FUE DE NUEVO AL BOSQUE AL LUGAR DE ENCUENTRO CON SU AMIGO ZEBRA ESTABA MUY CANSADO DESEARIA QUEDARSE A DORMIR OTRO PAR DE HORAS PERO LA SITUACIÓN QUE PASO ANOCHE LE TENÍA PREOCUPADO.

-PARECE QUE PASASTE UNA MALA NOCHE, VERDAD ARIKADO

ARIKADO VOLTEO Y ERA SU AMIGO RATIKIC QUE LLEGABA AL LUGAR DE ENCUENTRO

-SI RATIKIC TUVE UNA MALA NOCHE Y ES POR ESO QUE TE CITE AQUÍ

-PUES QUE ES LO QUE TE AFLIGE VIEJO AMIGO, ACASO ¿ALGUIEN DESCUBRIÓ TU SECRETO?

-NO, SIENTO QUE ES PEOR QUE SI SUCEDIERA ESO

-¿TAN MAL ESTA TU PREOCUPACIÓN? PUES ¿QUÉ HA PASADO?

-ANOCHE TUVE UNA VISIÓN O UN SUEÑO, NO ESTOY SEGURO Y LA VÍ ME DIJO QUE UN PELIGRO ESTABA HACECHANDO EL CASTILLO QUE UN ANTIGUO MAL REGRESARÍA Y QUE LE PIDIERA AYUDA A.. Y DESPERTE ASUSTADO

-CREO QUE DESPERTASTE PARA NO QUERER OIR EL NOMBRE DE LA SUPUSTA FUENTE DE AYUDA, ¿VERDAD? DEJAME ADIVINAR Y ESA AYUDA ERA NADA MAS Y NADA MENOS QUE LA PRINCESA TWILIGTH SPARKLE

-SI

-AMIGO DEBES LIBERARTE DEL TEMOR QUE LE TIENES A LA PRINCESA YA TE LO HABÍA DICHO DESDE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO

-NO LO ENTINEDES, TU BIEN SABES LO QUE ME HARÍA SI DESCUBRIERA…

-QUE, ¿DESCUBRIR COMO OBTUVISTE LA HABILIDAD DE HACER HECHIZOS SI SER UN UNICORNIO?

-LO QUE LE HICE A UNA DE SUS AMIGAS MAS CERCANAS PARA OBTENER ESA HABILIDAD; ME DESTERRARIA DE ESATAS TIERRAS O ME DEJARIA MORIR EN UN CALABOZO PERO YA SABES QUE NO PUEDO ABANDONAR ESTE LUGAR

-SI, SE LO PROMETISTE ANTES DE QUE FALLECIERA. PERO DIME ¿QUÉ MAS PASO ANOCHE?

-ANOCHE SALI AL BOSQUE EN BUSCA DEL SUPUESTO MAL QUE REGRESARÍA Y ME ENCONTRE CON UN INTRUSO MUY PECULIAR PUES ERA UN UNICORNIO PERO LO MAS EXTRAÑO ERA QUE NO BUSCABA LOS INVALUABLES LIBROS DE LA VIEJA BIBLIOTECA BUSCABA OTRA COSA.

-DEMASIADO SOSPECHOZO A MI PARECER Y ¿QUÉ PIENSAS HACER?

-LE PUSE UNA TRAMPA PARA VER SU HABILIDAD MÁGICA SI ES QUE REGRESA ESTA NOCHE

\- Y ¿QUÉ TAL SI NO REGRESA?

-REGRESARÁ LO PRESIENTO

-AMIGO SI BUSCAS MI CONSEJO ES QUE DEBES AVISARLE DEL PELIGRO A LA PRINCESA TWILIGTH PERO SE QUE NO LO VAS HACER ASI QUE SIGUE TU PLAN Y SIQUIERES ALGUNA PÓCIMA QUE NECESITES PARA COMBATIRLO SABES QUE CUENTAS CONMIGO

-GRACIAS RATIKIC, ERES UN BUEN AMIGO

-ARIKADO TENGO QUE IRME PERO RECUERDA QUE LA PRIMERA OPCIÓN NO ES UNA MALA IDEA "HAY MIEDOS QUE SE ACURRUCAN ENTRE UNO Y OTRO ESCALÓN DE LA ESCALERA QUE SUBE TUS SUEÑOS HACIA EL SOL" RECUERDAS QUIEN DECIA ESAS PALABRAS

-SI, ELLA QUERIA BRILLAR Y TENER TODO EL CALOR DEL SOL

-TARDE O TEMPRANO ENFRENTARAS TUS MIEDOS

ARIKADO SE QUEDÓ MDITANTO LAS PALABRAS DE SU AMIGO RATIKIC "TAL VEZ TENGA RAZÓN" PERO ESO NO LE PERMITIRIA CAMBIAR DE OPINIÓN DE EJERCER SU PLAN, SE QUEDÓ VARIAS HORAS REFLEXIONANDO HASTA QUE LLEGÓ LA HORA DE IR ABRIR SU TIENDA.

DESPUES DE UNA TARDE DE TRABAJO EN LA LIBRERÍA ARIKADO SALIÓ EN MARCHA HACIA EL BOSQUE EVERFREE LLEGÓ TEMPRANO CELESTIA ESTABA APUNTO DE BAJAR EL SOL PARA DARLE PASO A SU HERMANA DE ALZAR LA LUNA SOBRE EL CIELO OSCURO.

-¿A QUÉ HORAS TE APARECERAS? SE QUE VENDRAS

ARIKADO DESENVOLVIÓ SU ESPADA Y SE PUSO A LIMPIARLA, EL COLOR AZUL MARINO RESPLANDECÍA CON LA LUZ DE LA LUNA. PORFÍN LLEGÓ EL MISTERIOSO UNICORNIO INTRUSO ARIKADO EMPRENDIO EL VUELO SIGILOSAMENTE PARA ENTRAR AL CASTILLO, OBSERVABA QUE EL INTRUSO VOLVÍA A BUSCAR EN TRE LOS ESCOMBROS DESESPERADAMENTE.

-SIGUE BUSCANDO ALGO, QUE RARO

ARIKADO SE ADELANTO HACIA DONDE INSTALÓ LA TRAMPA DESENFUNDO SU ESPADA Y MANTUVO SU POSICIÓN DE ATAQUE A LA ESPERA DE QUE ENTRARA A BUSCAR POR AQUÍ Y LO HIZO EL PONY SOSPECHOZO ENTRO A LA HABITACIÓN EN ESOS MOMENTOS ARIKADO VOLO A TODA VELOCIDAD Y CON UN TAJO DE SU ESPADA CORTO EL POLÍN QUE LIBERO LA ENORME ROCA QUE COLGABA EN EL TECHO, LA ROCA CAYÓ Y EN ESE MOMENTO DEL CUERNO DEL SOSPECHOZO UN PODEROSO RAYO AMARILLO SE DISPARO QUE DESTRUYO LA ROCA EN MILES DE PEDASOS. ARIKADO NO PUDO CREER LO QUE VEÍA SOLO MUY POCOS UNICORNIOS PODÍAN DOMINAR TANTO PODER. EL INTRUSO SALIÓ CORRIENDO Y ARIKADO LO PERSIGUIÓ VOLANDO

-ALTO AHÍ O NO RESPONDO A LO QUE TE PUEDA SUCEDER

EL INTRUSO VOLTEO Y CON SU CUERNO LE DISPARO UN RAYO MÁGICO A SU PERSEGUIDOR. ARIKADO CON SU ESPADA DESVIÓ EL RAYO Y SE AVALANZO A SU ATACANTE LO CUAL AMBOS SALIERON DISPARADOS HACIA EL DESNIVEL QUE ESTABA FUERA DEL CASTILLO, AMBOS RODARON CUESTA ABAJO, ARIKADO SE INCORPORÓ RAPIDAMENTE Y CON EL FILO DE SU ESPADA AMENAZO AL INTRUSO QUE ESTABA EN EL SUELO.

-NO TE MUEVAS, ¡VAMOS DESCUBRETE EL ROSTRO! ¡QUIERO VERTE AHORA!

EL UNICORNIO LENTAMENTE DESCUBRIO SU CABEZA DE ESAS CAPUCHA NEGRA Y PUDO VER SU ROSTRO ESTABA LLORANDO Y CONFUNDIDA, ARIKADO NO LO PODÍA CREER NO ERA UN POTRO ERA UNA YEGUA

-¡NO ME LASTIMES!

GRITÓ LLORANDO CON SUS CASCOS LIMPIANDOSE LOS OJOS. ARIKADO NO LO PODÍA CREER UNA UNICORNIO CON GRANDES PODERES MERODEANDO EL CASTILLO, ELLAR ERA DE COLOR BLANCO CON MELENA LAZIA NEGRA COMO LA NOCHE MISMA, PERO ¿QUÉ BUSCABA?

-DIME ¿POR QUÉ ESTAS EN ESTE SITIO, QUE ESTAS BUSCANDO?

ARIKADO AUN LA TENÍA EN EL SUELO CON SU ESPADA APUNTANDO A SU CUELLO

-POR FAVOR NO ME HAGAS DAÑO SOLO VINE EN BUSCA DE UN OBJETO QUE ERA PARTE DE MI FAMILIA

-¿TU FAMILIA PARTICIPO EN LA ANTIGUA GUERRA?

-SI MI ABUELO ERA UNO DE LOS REBELDES Y ESCONDIO LA RELIQUIA FAMILIAR EN ALGUNA PARTE DEL CASTILLO, AHORA SOLO VINE A ENCONTRAR Y RECLAMAR LO QUE ES MIO

ARIKADO LE APARTO LA PUNTA DE SU ESPADA DE SU CUELLO Y LA AYUDO A LEVANTARSE.

-LO SIENTO SI TE RECIBÍ ASÍ YO SOY EL GUARDÍAN DE ESTE CASTILLO, ME LLAMO ARIKADO TOONBOY ¿CUÁL ES TU NOMBRE?

-ME LLAMO STARDUST FALLING

-MUCHO GUSTO EN CONOCERTE STARDUST FALLING

ARIKADO VOLVIÓ A ENFUNDAR SU ESPADA MIENTRAS QUE LA UNICORNIO STARDUST SE CONTROLABA PARA YA NO LLORAR MAS

-Y DIME ¿Cómo ES ESA RELIQUIA FAMILIAR TUYA? YO HE REVISADO EL CASTILLO DE ARRIBA Y ABAJO Y NO HE ENCONTRADO NADA FUERA DE LO NORMAL

-ES UNA ESFERA TIENE EL ÁRBOL GENEALOGICO DE NUESTRA FAMILIA ES MI ÚNICO LEGADO QUE TENGO Y POR ESO DEBO RECUPERARLO

-Y COMO SABES DONDE BUSCAR ¿HAY ALGUN INDICIO QUE NOS DIGA DÓNDE PUUEDE ESTAR?

-SI LO HAY SEGÚN LO QUE MI ABUELO DEJO ESCRITO EN U PERGAMINO LA RELIQUIA ESTA OCULTA EN EL CASTILLO DE LAS DOS HERMANAS DEBAJO DE UN SIMBOLO DE UNA LUNA

-ME TEMO QUE NO ENCONTRE ESE SIMBOLO REVISANDO TODO EL CASTILLO

-POR FAVOR DEJAME SEGUIR BUSCANDO ES MUY IMPORTANTE

-MIRA NO TE DEJARÉ BUSCAR ESTA NOCHE PERO TE AYUDARE A BUSCARLO MAÑANA AL OSCURECER ¿QUÉ TE PARECE?

-¡¿ENCERIO?! GRACIAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS ARIKADO MAÑANA NOS VEMOS SIN FALTA

LA YEGUA SE FUE MUY CONTENTA TROTANDO HASTA PERDERSE EN EL BOSQUE, ARIKADO SABÍA QUE ALGO IBA MUY MAL, SEA LO QUE SEA ESA RELIQUIA DEBERIA SER EL ANTIGUO MAL QUE PODRIA APARECER ASÍ QUE REGRESO A SU TIENDA EN HORSETOWN A DESCANZAR DESPUES DE ESA LARGA NOCHE AL AMANECER TENDRÍA QUE VISITAR A SU AMIGO RATIKIC PARA QUE LE AYUDARA A PREPARAR UNA PÓCIMA ESPECIAL PARA EL ENCUENTRO DE MAÑANA EN LA NOCHE.


	4. Capítulo 3 Un Viejo Mal renace

CAPÍTULO 3

UN VIEJO MAL RENACE

"PLANEAMOS TODO EN ESTA VIDA PERO SOLO DESTINO DECIDE QUE PLANES SE LLEVAN A CABO"

ARIKADO DESPERTÓ ALGO TARDE YA QUE ESTABA MUY CANSADO DE VIGILAR AL MISTERIOSO INTRUSO DOS NOCHES SEGUIDAS QUE RESULTO SER UNA UNICORNIO BUSCANDO UNA ANTIGUA RELIQUIA FAMILIAR, AUNQUE NO ESTABA COMPLETAMENTE CONVENCIDO QUE ESA UNICORNIO ESTABA BUSCANDO DICHA RELÍQUIA SE DISPUSO RÁPIDAMENTE A IR A LA TIENDA DE SU AMIGO RATIKIC, TENÍA UN PLAN Y SU AMIGO PODRÍA AYUDARLO. CORRIO RÁPIDAMENTE HACIA LA TIENDA DE SU AMIGO, LLEGO Y TOCO LA PUERTA.

-¡RATIKIC, LEVANTATE PERESOZO!

GRITÓ FUERTEMENTE PARA QUE SU AMIGO DECIDIERA ABRIR LA PUERTA.

-YA VOY, YA VOY ¿Por qué TANTO ESCÁNDALO?

RATIKIC ABRIO LA PUERTA, ESTABA ALGO ADORMILADO YA QUE SIEMPRE SE DESPERTABA DESPUES DEL MEDIO DÍA.

-ARIKADO DIME ¿Por qué TANTO ESCANDALO? SÁBES QUE AUN ES TEMPRANO PARA MÍ

-RATIKIC AL FIN SUPE QUIEN ERA EL INTRUSO QUE MERODEABA EN EL CASTILLO Y NECESITO TU AYUDA PARA SABER CUALES SON SUS VERDADERAS INTENCIONES

-CLARO QUE TE AYUDARE ARIKADO PERO PASA Y PONTE CÓMODO SERVIRE ALGO DE TÉ PARA QUE ME PLATIQUES QUE SUCEDIÓ AQUELLA NOCHE

RATIKIC SIRVIO EL TÉ Y ARIKADO LE EMPEZÓ A PLATICAR LO QUE LEHABÍA SUCEDIDO AQUELLA NOCHE, RATIKIC LE PRESTÓ MUCHA ATENCIÓN PERO AUN NO ENTENDÍA PARA QUE QUERÍA SU AYUDA.

-ME ESTAS DICIENDO ARIKADO QUE ESA UNICORNIO BLANCO ESTA BUSCANDO UNA RELIQUIA QUE ESTA EN EL CASTILLO PERO COMO TU YA REVISASTE ESE CASTILLO DURANTE ESTOS AÑOS Y NO HAS ENCONTRADO NADA FUERA DE LO COMÚN ¿CREES QUÉ ELLA TE ESTÁ MINTIENDO?

-SI ESO CREO

\- Y DIME ¿CÓMO PUEDO SER YO DE UTILIDAD EN ESTO?

-PUES ME HARÍAS EL FAVOR DE PREPARAME UNA POCIÓN PARA QUE ELLA ME DIJERA LA VERDAD Y ASÍ DESCUBRIR QUE ES LO QUE ENREALIDAD ESTA BUSCANDO

-ARIKADO PARECE QUE TE ESTAS PREOCUPANDO POR EL MENSAJE QUE "ELLA" TE DIJO EN SUEÑOS Y CREES QUE ESA UNICORNIO ES EL MAL QUE VA A RESURGIR Y DESTRUIRA A TODA EQUESTRIA.

RATIKIC SE LEVANTÓ DE SU ASIENTO Y SE DIRIJIÓ A UNA ESTANTERIA DE LIBROS QUE TENÍA CERCA DE LA SALA, TOMÓ UN LIBRO ANTIGUO Y SE PUSO A LEERLO.

-ARIKADO CON UNA POCIÓN DE LA VERDAD NO TE AYUDARE TE DARÉ ALGO MUCHO MEJOR Y PODEROSO UNA PÓCIMA DE LUZ.

-¿UNA PÓCIMA DE LUZ?

-SI, UNA PÓCIMA DE LUZ LA CUAL NO SOLO TE DIRÁ LA VERDAD SI NO QUE TAMBIÉN MOSTRARÁ SU VERDADERO YO INTERNO Y ASÍ TE DARAS CUENTA SI ES ELLA EL VERDADERO PELIGRO PARA EQUESTRIA

-¿Y CÓMO PODRE UTILIZARLO? ¿ACASO TENGO UE CONVENCERLA A QUE LA BEBA?

-NO ES NECESARIO DARSELA A BEBER SOLO BASTA QUE ROMPAS LA BOTELLA CERCA DE ELLA, LA MÁGIA QUE EMANE DE LA BOTELLA REVELARÁ SU VERDADERA INDENTIDAD; UN CONSEJO VIEJO AMIGO, DEJA QUE ELLA TE LLEVE A LA SUPUESTA RELIQUIA PUEDE QUE ASÍ OBTENGAS ALGO DE INFORMACIÓN SOBRE LO QUE TRAMA Y NO TE VERÁS MUY SOSPECHOZO, AYUDALA SI ES POSIBLE Y CUANDO LLEGUE EL MOMENTO UTILIZAS LA PÓCIMA.

RATIKIC SE PUSO MANOS A LA OBRA EN LA PREPARACIÓN DE LA POSIÓN, TOMÓ VARIOS MATERIALES QUE TENÍA GUARDADOS ALREDEDOR DE LA TIENDA Y LOS MEZCLO EN UN ENORME CALDERO CANTANDO ALGUNAS PALABRAS EN SU DIALECTO NATAL DE LAS ZEBRAS; DESPUES DE MEDIA HORA DE RITOS Y MEZCLAS DE MATERIALES EXTRAÑOS EL AGUA DEL CALDERO SE PUSO DE COLOR MORADO, RATIKIC VACIÓ ALGO DEL LÍQUIDO MORADO EN UNA PEUQEÑA BOTELLA DE VIDRIO Y LA TAPÓ CON UN CORCHO.

-AQUÍ TIENES UNA PÓCIMA DE LUZ, PERO TE RECUERDO QUE HAY OTRA ALTERNATIVA AMIGO Y CREO QUE NO OPTARAS EN ELEGIRLA, YA SABES DE LO QUE HABLO

-LO SE YA NO ME LO TIENES QUE RECORDAR PERO ESPERO QUE ESTE PLAN FUNCIONE Y NO HAYA NINGUNA CONSECUENCIA

RATIKIC LE PASA LA PÓCIMA A ARIKADO Y PONE SU CASCO EN SU HOMBRO

-SIEMPRE HABRÁ CONSECUENCIAS VIEJO AMIGO AUN SI TUS ACCIONES FUERAN BUENAS O MALAS

-GRACIAS VIEJO AMIGO POR LA PÓCIMA Y POR ESCUCHARME, SI ALGO MALO ME PASA EN MIMISIÓN QUIERO QUE VAYAS A PONIVILLE Y LE CUENTES TODA LA VERDAD A LA PRINCESA TWILIGTH

-LO HARÉ PERO SE QUE NO FRACASARAS

ARIKADO SE DESPIDIO DE SU AMIGO ZEBRA Y SE DIRIGIÓ A SU TIENDA PARA PREPARARSE AL ENCUENTRO DE LA UNICORNIO STARDUST, LLEGÓ A SU TIENDA PUSO LA PÓCIMA SOBRE UNA MESA, TOMÓ SU ESPADA Y LA ENVOLVIÓ EN UNA MANTA, PREPARÓ SU ALFORJA LLENANDOLA DE LIBROS Y NOTAS QUE ÉL ESCRIBIÓ, ALGNAS PÓCIMAS Y MEDICINAS Y POR SUPUESTO LA PÓCIMA DE LUZ QUE LE HABÍA HECHO SU AMIGO RATIKIC. YA ESTABA LISTO PERO ALGO LO INQUIETABA CREO QUE POR PRIMERA VEZ ESTABA ASUSTADO EN IR AL BOSQUE EVERFREE, PERO NO PODIA DARSE ESE LUJO DE TENER MIEDO YA QUE ÉL ERA EL GUARDIAN DEL CASTILLO; SIN PENSARLO Y PARA CALMAR SUS NERVIOS SE RECOSTO EN SU CAMA Y SACÓ SU VIEJO VIDEOJUEGO PORTATIL Y EMPEZÓ A JUGARLO HASTA QUE EL SOL SE METIERA EN EL HORIZONTE.

YA MAS TARDE ARIKADO DEJO SU VIDEOJUEGO PORTATIL Y VIO LA HORA EN EL RELOJ QUE TENÍA EN LA PARED

-YA ES HORA DE IRME, A VER QUE ME DEPARA EL DESTINO

ARIKADO TOMÓ SUS COSAS SE PUSO SU ALFORJA Y SU ESPADA ENVUELTA SE LA ACOMODÓ EN SU LOMO CUIDANDOSE DE QUE LA ESPADA NO LE ESTORBE A SUS ALAS

-ESPERO QUE SEA LO CORRECTO

SUSURRO ARIKADO DE CAMINO A SU PUERTA PARA SALIR AL BOSQUE Y ENCONTRARSE CON ESA UNICORNIO LLAMADA STARDUST. LOS RAYOS DEL SOL AUN ILUMINABAN POBREMENTE ESA TARDE NO PASARÍAN MUCHOS MINUTOS PARA QUE LA NOCHE LLEGUE Y LA LUNA SALGA A ILUMINAR LA OSCURIDAD DE LA NOCHE, ARIKADO ESTABA VOLANDO SOBRE EL PUEBLO DE HORSETOWN PENSABA QUE QUERIA TENER UNA POSTAL EN SU MEMORIA DE SU PUEBLO ANTES DE PARTIR AL BOSQUE. DESPUES DE ANDAR SOBREVOLANDO HORSETOWN SE DIRIGIÓ AL BOSQUE Y ESPERAR EN EL CASTILLO A SU INVITADA, ATERRIZO EN LA PUERTA DEL CASTILLO Y SE SENTO A ESPERARLA PERO SIN ANTES DESENVOLVER SU ESPADA Y VOLVERSELA A ACOMODAR EN SU LOMO, ESPERO MAS DE UNA HORA, LA NIEBLA NOCTURNA EMPEZABA A APARECER EN LOS CIMIENTOS DEL ANTIGUO CASTILLO ESTABA EMPEZANDO POR ABURRIRSE CUANDO DE REPENTE A LO LEJOS VIO LA FIGURA ENCAPUCHADA QUE SE ESTABA ACERCANDO POR EL PUENTE COLGANTE DEL CASTILLO, ERA ELLA, ARIKADO SE PUSO DE PIE PARA RECIBIRLA AUN NO CONFIABA TOTALMENTE DE ELLA.

-ARIKADO CUMPLISTE TU PROMESA DE VENIR A AYUDARME A BUSCAR MI VALIOSA RELIQUIA, ERES TODO UN CABALLERO

ARIKADO SE MANTUBO SERIO EN SU MIRADA, LA VEÍA TODO EL TIEMPO A LOS OJOS

-NO ES NINGUNA CABALLEROSIDAD SEÑORITA STARDUST YO SOLO ACCEDÍ A AYUDARLA POR QUE PROTEJO ESTE CASTILLO Y NO ME GUSTA QUE EXTRAÑOS ENTREN SIN PERMISO A ESTE LUGAR

-ENTONCES ¿ERES UN GUARDIA REAL DE LA PRINCESA CELESTIA? YA QUE TENGO ENTENDIDO QUE ELLOS SON LOS ENCARGADOS DE PROTEGER UN LUGAR COMO ESTE DESPUES DE QUE AQUÍ SE LIBRÓ UNA GUERRA

-NO SEÑORITA YO NO SOY UN GUARDIA REAL SIMPLEMENTE SOY UN CIUDADANO COMÚN QUE NO TIENE OTRA COSA QUE HACER MAS QUE MANTENER A LOS INTRUSOS SAQUEADORES FUERA DE ESTE LUGAR

-OHH YA VEO POR ESO CARGAS ESA ESPADA EN TU LOMO, DIME ¿Cuántos DE ESOS SAQUEADORES HAS MATADO CON TU ESPADA?

A ARIKADO NO LE GUSTÓ LA PREGUNTA QUE LE ACABA DE HACER STARDUST LOS PRESENTIMIENTOS DE QUE ELLA NO ERAN UNA YEGUA DE BUENAS INTENCIONES ERAN CADA VEZ MAS OBVIOS PARA ÉL

-A NINGUNO SEÑORITA STARDUST, AUN NO ME HE OBLIGADO A USARLA PARA QUITARLE LA VIDA A ESOS LADRONES PERO SABE ESTOY PREPARADO PARA ACTUAR Y MATAR EN CUALQUIERMOMENTO.

A STARDUST NO LE AGRADÓ ELCOMENTARIO DE ARIKADO ASI QUE SE DISPUSO A CAMBIAR EL TEMA MIENTRAS CAMINABAN AL INTERIOR DEL CASTILLO.

-DIGAME ARIKADO ¿POR QUÉ PROTEGE EL CASTILLO? ¿ACASO OCULTA ALGO AQUÍ TAMBIEN?

-CON EL DEBIDO RESPETO SEÑORITA STARDUST A USTED NO LE INCUNVE EL MOTIVO POR EL CUAL YO PROTEJO ESTE LUGAR Y NO, NO OCULTO NADA EN ESTE SITIO

SIGUIERON CAMINANDO POR EL CASTILLO SIN RUMBO FIJO SIN DECIR NINGUNA PALABRA HASTA QUE ARIKADO SE HARTÓ DE CAMINAR EN CIRCULOS SIN HACER NADA

-DIGAME SEÑORITA STARDUST ¿TIENE ALGÚN INDICIO O ALGUNA IDEA DE DONDE PUDO ESCONDER SU ABUELO TAL RELIQUIA?

-CLARO QUE TENGO UNA PISTA DE DONDE PUEDO ENCONTRAR MI RELIQUIA, MI ABUELO DEJO ESCRITO EN SU TESTAMENTO QUE LA RELIQUIA ESTA ESCONDIDA BAJO UN SÍMBOLO DIBUJADO DE UNA LUNA EN CUARTO MENGUANTE

-UN SIMBOLO MUY EXTRAÑO NO LE PARECE SEÑORITA, POR QUE PRÁCTICAMENTE ESOS SÍMBOLOS SE ENCUNTRAN EN LO QUE ERA LA HABITACIÓN DE LA PRINCESA LUNA ANTES DE CONVERTISE EN NIGTHMARE MOON ASI QUE ¿POR QUÉ SU ABUELO OCULTARÍA UNA RELIQUIA BAJO ESE SÍMBOLO?

-NO LO SE ARIKADO PUEDE QUE PARECIERA UN LUGAR SEGURO PARA PROTEGER LA RELIQUIA

-SEÑORITA STARDUST YO HE REVISADO Y ESTUDIANDO ESTE CASTILLO POR AÑOS Y NO HE ENCONTRADO NADA FUERA DE LO COMÚN Y ESO QUE ME ESPECIALISO EN LA ARQUEOLOGÍA

-TAL VEZ NO HA BUSCADO BIEN, POR FAVOR MUSTREME DONDE SE ENCONTRABA LA HABITACIÓN DE LA PRINCESA LUNA ANTES DE SU TRÁGICA TRANSFORMACIÓN

ARIKADO LA LLEVÓ DIRECTO A LA ANTIGUA HABITACIÓN MIENTRAS CAMINABAN POR LOS PASILLOS NO LE QUITABA EL OJO DE ENCIMA A STARDUST, OBSEVAVA TODOS SUS MOVIMIENTOS A ESPERAR QUE HICIERA ALGO SOSPECHOZO, POR FIN LLEGARON A LA HABITACIÓN TENÍAEL ASPECTO DE QUE ALGO O ALGUIEN LO DESTRUYERA POR DENTRO Y ERA UNA DE LAS HABITACIONES MAS OSCURAS DE TODO EL ANTIGUO CASTILLO, TENÍA VENTANAS PERO TODAS TAPADAS CON MADEROS IMPIDIENDO ASOMARSE POR LA VENTANA.

-ES ESTE LUGAR SEÑORITA STARDUST PERO DEJEME ADVERTIRLE ALGO QUE SI EN ESTA NOCHE NO ENCONTRAMOS SU PRECIADA RELIQUIA NO PODRA PISAR ESTE LUGAR NUNCA MAS Y NO LE AYUDARE A BUSCARLA DE NUEVO ¿QUEDA CLARO?

-MUY CLARO AMIGO ARIKADO YA VERÁ QUE DE ESTA NOCHE NO PASA, HOY ENCONTRAREMOS MI RELIQUIA

-POR SU BIEN QUE SEA CIERTO Y OTRA COSA MAS YO NO SOY SU AMIGO

AMBOS EMPEZARON A BUSCAR ALREDEDOR DE LA HABITACIÓN BUSCANDO EL SUPUESTO DIBUJO DE LUNA EN CUARTO MENGUANTE, QUITARON TODO LO QUE LES ESTORBABA, LOS MUEBLES, PEDAZOS DE ROCA QUE CAÍAN DEL TECHO, POLINES TIRADOS SOBRE EL SUELO PERO TODO LO QUE HACIAN NO DABAN CON EL FAMOSO DIBUJO GRABADO.

-SEÑORITA STARDUST ESTAMOS PERDIENDO EL TIEMPO AQUÍ NO HAY NADA QUE SE ME HACE QUE SOLO ERAN PURAS PATRAÑAS DE SU ABUELO

-NO, ESTOY SEGURA QUE POR AQUÍ ESTA

STARDUST NOTO ALGO EXTRAÑO QUE SOBRASALÍA EN EL PISO ERA COMO SI UN SEGUNDO PISO ESTABA ABAJO DEL PISO QUE PISABAN COMO SI FUERA UN PISO FALSO

-¡ARIKADO VENGA RÁPIDO CREO QUE ENCONTRE ALGO!

ARIKADO ACUDIO DONDE SE ENCONTRABA ELLA

-MIRE PARECE QUE DEBAJO DE ESTE PISO HAY OTRO, CREO QUE USTED NO NOTÓ ESTO EN SU ESTUDIO DE ESTAS RUINAS

-CREAME QUE NO LO NOTÉ SEÑORITA STARDUST CREO QUE TENDRÉ QUE HACER UNA CORRECCIÓN EN MIS NOTAS

-Y QUE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO AYUDEME A QUITAR ESTE FALSO PISO

STARDUST CO SU CUERNO EMPEZÓ A DISPARAR UN RAYO POR LAS ORILLA DEL AZULEJO COLOCADO EN EL PISO PARA RMOVERLO, ARIKADO POR SU PARTE UTILIZÓ SU ESPADA PARA CORTAR EL CONTORNO DE LOS AZULEJOS Y HACER PALANCA PARA QUITAR UNO POR UNO

-SEÑORITA STARDUST POR FAVOR TENGA CUIDADO EN NO MALTRATAR ESTOS RESTOS NECESITO QUE ESTEN EN BUEN ESTADO PARA ESTUDIARLOS.

\- NO SE PREOCUPE TENGO UNA PRECISIÓN MUY BUENA CON LA MÁGIA

SIGIERON QUITANDO LOS AZULEJOS DEL PISO, EN CUESTIÓN DE MINUTOS YA HABIAN QUITADO EL 75% DEL PISO Y AÚN NO ENCONTRABAN EL FAMOSO DIBUJO HASTA QUE STARDUST LO DESCUBRIÓ

-¡LO HE ENCONTRADO! ¡VENGA RÁPIDO! JAJAJA NO QUE NO IBA A ENCONTRA ALGO

-PARECE QUE ME EQUIVOQUÉ PERO ANTES DE PERFORAR O CAVAR TENGO QUE HAER UNAS PRUEBAS, POR FAVOR NO HAGA NADA HASTA QUE TERMINE NO TARDARÉ MUCHO SOLO UNOS MINUTOS.

ARIKADO SACÓ DE SU ALFORGAS UN RECIPIENTE Y COLOCÓ UN PEDAZO DE ESCOMBRO DEL VIEJO PISO QUE DESCUBRIERON Y ACONTINUCIÓN LE VACIÓN UNA SUSTANCIA DE UNA BOTELLA QUE AL HACER CONTACTO CON EL ESCOMBRO EL LÍQUIDO CAMBIO DE COLOR ROJO

-ESTE PISO TIENE MILES DE AÑOS PARECE QUE SE TRATA DE LA ESTRUCTURA ORIGINAL, PERO ¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE EL ABUELO DE STRADUST HAYA CABADO HASTA AQUÍ SIN ROMPER NADA?

EN ESE MOMENTO VOLTEO A VER A STARDUST Y VIÓ QUE HABÍA ABIERTO LA ZONA MARCADA POR EL EXTRAÑO DIBUJO, ALZÓ CON SU MAGIA UNA ESPECIE DE ESTATUILLA REDONDA QUE ESTABA POSTRADO SOBRE UN CALIZ DE ORO.

-¡POR FÍN DESPUES DE TANTOS MILENIOS! JA JA JA JA ¡YA ESTOY COMPLETA POR FIN!

ARIKADO NOLO PODÍA CREER SE HABÍA DISTRAIDO SOLO UN MOMENTO Y ELLA PUSO INICIO A SU PLAN MALVADO

-DIME QUIEN QUIERA QUE SEAS ¿QUIÉN ERES Y QUE QUIERES HACER CON ESO?

-ARIKADO ACASO NO TE DIJE QUIEN SOY, SOY STARDUST Y QUIERO QUE MI RELIQUIA ME AYUDE A CONQUISTAR TODA EQUESTRIA

STARDUST LE PISPARA CON SU CUERNO UN RAYO PERO ARIKADO LOGRA DESVIARLA CON SU ESPADA, EN ESE MOMENTO ARIKADO SACA DE SU ALFORJA LA PÓCIMA DE LUZ QUE LE HABÍA PREPARADO SU AMIGO RATIKIC

-DIME ARIKADO QUE CREES QUE VAS HACER CON ESO QUE NO VES QUE SOY MUY PODEROSA Y TU SOLO ERES UN SIMPLE PEGASO ARMADO CON UNA ESPADA QUE POR AHORA ESQUIVA MIS ATAQUES, TE SUGIERO QUE TE VAYAS Y TE PERDONARE LA VIDA NO TIENES NINGUNA POSIBILIDAD CONTRA MÍ.

STARDUST CONCENTRO TODO SU PODER MAGICO EN SU CUERNO Y DISPARO UN GRAN RAYO CONTRA ARIKADO EXPLOTANDO AL CHOCAR CONTRA ÉL, FUE UNA GRAN ESPLOSIÓN QUE LAS DÉBILES PAREDES DE LA HABITACIÓN SE DERRUMBARON.

-JAJAJAJAJA TONTO TE DIJE QUE HUYERAS MIENTRAS PUEDIERAS, AHORA QUE TENGO ESTA RELIQUIA LIBERARE EL PODER QUE HA ESTADO PRESO POR MILENIOS.

STARDUST UTILIZO LA MÁGIA DE SU CUERNO PARA EMPEZAR A ROMPER LA RELIQUIA PERO NO TO QUE UN AURA MÁGICA DE COLOR AZUL BRILLABA ENTRE LOS ESCOMBROS, NO LO PODÍA CREER ERA ARIKADO CO UN ESCUDO MÁGICO RODEANDOLO, TENÍA UNA MIRADA FURIOSA, DESIDIDO A ATACCAR SIN DUDAR.

-¡NO ES POSIBLE YA DEBERÍAS ESTAR MUERTO! ¡TU NO PUEDES HACER UN ESCUDO MÁGICO! ¡ERES SOLO UN INUTIL PEGASO SIN MAGIA!

-NO ME SUBESTIMES STARDUST, ¡ACABARE CONTIGO EN ESTE INSTANTE!

ARIKADO ARROJÓ LA PÓCIMA DE LUZ CERCA DE LAS PATAS DE STARDUST, LA PÓCIMA SE ROMPIÓ Y UNA LUZ MUY BLANCA RESPLANDECIÓ EL CASTILLO SEGUIDO POR UN HUMO BLANCO QUE RODEABA TODA LA ZONA DE LA BATALLA, ARIKADO ALCANZÓ A VER QUE LUEGO DE LA LUZ APARECIERA LA UNICORNIO; STARDUST; SALIO DISPARADA A UNOS METROS DE DONDE SE ENCONTRABA PERO LO PEOR QUE VIÓ FUE EL VERDADERO PROBLEMA QUE ESTABA POR VENIR, LA RELIQUIA QUE ESTABA TRATANDO DE DESTRUIR STARDUST CAYÓ AL SUELO AL MISMO TIEMPO QUE LA LUZ LA EMPUJARA CON VIOLENCIA UNOS CUANTOS METROS DE DONDE ESTABA, LA RELIQUIA AL TOCAR EL SUELO SE ROMPIÓ POR COMPLETO Y VIÓ QUE UNA SOMBRAS SALIA DEL OBJETO ROTO Y OTRA SOMBRA SE DESPRENDÍA DE LA UNICORNIO.

-¿QUÉ ME HAS HECHO? ¿QUÉ ESESTE TIPO DE MAGIA? HAAAAAAAAAAAAA NO LO SOPORTO, NECESITO LLEGAR A MI OTRA MITAD HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

LA EXTRAÑA SOMBRA QUE SE DESPRENDÍA DE STARDUST EMPEZABA A AVANZAR HASTA LA OTRA SOMBRA QUE SALÍA DE LA RELIQUIA ROTA, ARIKADO TRATO DE DETENER QUE LAS SOMBRAS SE UNIERAN PERO FUE EN VANO YA QUE HABÍA LLEGADO DEMASIADO TARDE, LAS SOMBRAS SE HABÍAN UNIDO.

-¡SI POR FIN ESTOY COMPLETA! ¡SOY MAS PODEROSA!

-DIME QUIEN ERES Y ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE PIENSAS HACER CON ESE PODER?

ARIKADO RÁPIDAMENTE SE DIRIGIÓ HACIA DONDE STARDUST ESTABA TIRADA LA REVISO EN BUSCA DE SIGNOS VITALES, AFORTUNADAMENTE ESTABA INCONSIENTE.

-PEGASO TONTO TE DIRE QUIEN SOY YO, SOLO COMO PREMIO POR RESISITIRTE A MIS ATAQUES. YO SOY LA OSCURIDAD QUE HABITA EN CADA PONY, LA IRA, LA VIOLENCIA, LA AVARICIA, LOS CELOS, TODO LO QUE CAUSA DOLOR EN TU INTERIOR YO SOY LA REPRESENTACIÓN FÍSICA PARA SER MAS ESPECÍFICOS YO FUI LA QUE CONVIRTIÓ A LA PRINCESA LUNA EN NIGTHMARE MOON, SU DOLOR Y SU ENVIDIA FUE EL ALIMENTO SUFISIENTE PARA DESARROLLARME FÍSICAMENTE Y LE OFRECÍ PODER ILIMITADO A CAMBIODE MAS DOLOR Y DESTRUCCIÓN.

-ENTOCES LA LEYENDA ERA VERDAD, ¡TU ERES LA PONY DE LAS SOMBRAS!, CUANDO LA PRINCESA CELESTIA DESTERRO A SU HERMANA PARTE DE TU MÁGIA QUEDÓ ATRAPADA EN ESTE CASTILLO.

-ASI ES COMO ME LLAMAN "LA PONY DE LAS SOMBRAS" NO ME GUSTA EL NOMBRE PERO NO ME QUEDA NADA MAL Y A TU LEYENDA NO QUEDE ATRAPADA AQUÍ SI NO QUE LA PRINCESA LUNA ATRAPO MI ESCENCIA DENTRO DE ESA RIDÍCULA RELIQUIA PARA ASEGURARSE QUE NO LA TRAICIONARA.

STARDUST QUE ESTABA TIRADA A LADO DE ARIKADO ESTA DESPERTANDO MURMURANDO UNAS DÉBILES PALABRAS "¿Dónde ESTOY? ¿YA SOY LIBRE?".

LA SOMBRA CRECÍA DE TAMAÑO MUY RÁPIDAMENTE EXTENDIENDOSE Y PREPARANDOSE PARA ATACAR A ARIKADO Y A STARDUST, DEVORANDOLOS EN UN MANTO DE OSCURIDAD.

-NO SE COMO CREASTE ESE ESCUDO PERO NINGUN HECHIZO TE SALVARA ESTA VEZ Y YA NO NECESITARE MÁS A ESTA DEBIL MARIONETA DE STARDUST.

LA SOMBRA SE VALANCEÓ HACIA ELLOS, ARIKADO SE PUSO ENFRENTE DE LA DEBIL STARDUST PARA RECIBIR EL ATAQUE PERO ANTES DE QUE LA SOMBRA LLEGARA A GOLPEAR A ARIKADO SE DETUVO INSTANTANEAMENTE, LA SOMBRA SE HACIA CADA VEZ MAS PEQUEÑA Y UN AURA BLANCA DE LUZ RODEABA LA SOMBRA EXTINGIENDO SU OSCURA SILUETA.

-¡NO, QUE ME PASA! ¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE HECHIZO ES ESTE?! ¡ME DEBILITO! HAAAAAAA ¡ME DEBILITO!

ARIKADO APROBECHO LA OPORTUNIDAD PARA CORTAR LA DEBIL SOMBRA QUE QUEDABA PERO AL HACER CONTACTO SU ESPADA CON LA HORRENDA CRIATURA UNA PODEROSA MÁGIA SEPARÓ A ARIKDO Y A LA SOMBRA DE UN DESTELLO, ARIKADO SALIO VONADO POR LA FUERZA DE LA EXPLOSIÓN CAYENDO CERCA DONDE SE ENCONTRABA STARDUST, LA SOMBRA SIMPLEMENTE SE DESVANECIO. STARDUST SINTIENDOSE UN POCO MEJOR SE ACERCO A AYUDAR A ARIKADO A PONERSE DE PIE, ARIKADO RECOGIÓ SU ESPADA DEL SUELO Y LA ENVAINO EN SU LOMO.

-SEÑORITA STARDUST ¿SE ENCUENTRA BIEN? ¿DERROTE A LA OSCURIDAD?

-SI ESTOY BIEN GRACIAS A USTED PERO ME TEMO QUE NO DERROTO A LA OSCURIDAD, VI COMO UNA PEQUEÑA PORCIÓN DE SOMBRA SE ESCABUÍA POR LAS GRIETAS DE ESTE VIEJO LUGAR.

-AL MENOS ESTA DÉBIL NO PUEDE IR TAN LEJOS, NECESITO ALCANZARLA Y TERMINAR DE UNA VEZ LO QUE EMPEZÉ.

-NO, ESPERE, ARIKADO, DEJEME ACOMPAÑARLO, NO LO NOTO DEL TODO BIEN

-TONTERIAS ESTOY BIEN, ADEMAS YA ES LIBRE DE ESE MONSTRUO PONGASE A SALVO

ARIKADO EMPUJO CON SU CASCO A STARDUST PARA APARTARLA DEL CAMINO PERO AL DAR LOS PRIMEROS TROTES EMPEZÓ A TAMBALEARSE, SU VISIÓN ESTABA CASI BORROSA Y SENTÍA MUCHO SUEÑO, A LOS POCOS PASOS QUE DIO ANTES DE LLEGAR AL PASILLO SE DESVANECIÓ, STARDUST CORRIO PARA SOCORRERLO.

-¡ARIKADO!, ¡ARIKADO! ¿SE ENCUENTRA BIEN? ¡POR FAVOR RESPONDA!, POR FAVOR NO ME DEJE SOLA.

STARDUST SIN ÉXITO ALGUNO POR REANIMAR A ARIKADO SE SENTO A LADO DE ÉL Y EMPEZÓ A LLORAR

-NADIE HA HECHO ALGO LINDO POR MÍ, COMO TU LO HICISTE. TODO ES MI CULPA SIEMPRE HECHO TODO A PERDER, POR ESO TODOS ME ODIAN.


	5. Capítulo 4 La Pesadilla

CAPÍTULO 4

LA PESADILLA

"HAY MIEDOS QUE SE ACURRUCAN SI LOS COBIJA TU VOZ"

ARIKADO DESPERTÓ EN UNA ETERNA OSCURIDAD, PENSABA QUE AUN NO ABRÍA LOS OJOS PERO SIN EMBARGO UNA LUZ FAMILIAR RESPLANDECÍA A LO LEJOS Y UNA VOZ A LO LEJOS DE IGUAL MANERA FAMILIAR OIA QUE LO LLAMABA "ARIKADO LEVANTATE", NO PODÍA ENTENDERLO, NO SABÍA EN QUE LUGAR ESTABA, ESTABA MUY CONFUNDIDO

-¿Dónde ESTOY? ¿Por qué ESATABA TIRADO? ¡HAYYY! MI CABEZA ME DUELE MUCHO…

-¡ARIKADO VEN RÁPIDO! ¡LEVANTATE! SIGUES SIENDO EL MISMO POTRILLO DÉBIL

-¿QUÉ? ¿QUÍEN ERES TÚ? ¿CÓMO SABES MI NOMBRE?

-TONTITO ¿ACASO TE OLVIDASTE DE MI?

ARIKADO SE INCORPORÓ RÁPIDAMENTE Y AVANZÓ HACIA LA SILUETA QUE BRILLABA CON UNA RESPLANDECENTE LUZ.

-¡ESPERA! ¿ACASO ME CONOCES?

-SE MUCHO DE TI ARIKADO, QUE LÁSTIMA QUE ME HAYAS OLVIDADO PERO ME ALEGRA SABER QUE AUN CUMPLISTE TU PROMESA

ARIKADO QUEDO SORPRENDIDO AL ESCUCHAR ESTO ÚLTIMO, APRESURO EL PASO PARA PODER ACERCARSE MAS A AQUELLA SILUETA, ESTANDO MUY CERCA NO PUDO CREER LO QUE SUS OJOS VEÍAN ESTABA A PUNTO DE LLORAR.

-ERES TÚ…. PERDONAME NO LO SABÍA, NO SABES LO FELIZ QUE ME SIENTO AL VOLVER A VERTE, ACASO ¿ESTOY MUERTO?

ARIKADO NO PODÍA CREER LO QUE VEÍA SE TOCABA LA CARA PENSANDO QUE SE TRATARIA DE UN SUEÑO O DE UNA ILUSIÓN PERO NO LO ERA ASI QUE AVALANZO CON UN ABRAZO A SU AMIGA QUE HABÍA PERDIDO HACE MUCHOS AÑOS ATRÁS.

-¿CRISTAL, ACASO ERES TÚ?

LLORÓ DE ALEGRÍA MIENTRAS PRONUNCIABA SU NOMBRE; SU AMIGA ERA UNA PEGASO DE COLOR AMARILLO, SU CUTIE MARK ERA UN SOL ENCERRADO EN UN CRISTAL Y CUANDO ELLA EXTENDÍA LAS ALAS, SUS ALAS TRANSPARENTES FILTRABAN LA LUZ DEL SOL HACIENDO QUE ESTAS BRILLARAN CON MAS INTENSIDAD. ELLA RECIBIO EL ABRAZO DE SU AMIGO Y CON MUCHA NOSTALGÍA DERRAMO ALGUNAS LÁGRIMAS DE SUS OJOS.

-ARIKADO, MI VIEJO COMPAÑERO QUE BUENO QUE NO TE HAS OLVIDADO DE MI, DIME ¿Cómo SE ENCUENTRA EL CASTILLO?

-OH CRISTAL NO TIENES QUE PREOCUPARTE POR TU ANTIGUO HOGAR YO TE PROMETÍ PROTEGERLO CON MI VIDA Y ESO ES LO QUE VOY HACER, PERO DIME ¿ACASO ESTOY MUERTO? ¿Por qué PUEDO VERTE?

-ARIKADO NO ESTAS MUERTO SOLO ESTAS INCONCIENTE Y HE VENIDO A AYUDARTE A LIBERARTE DE TUS PEORES TEMORES.

-¡NO, DIME QUE NO ES VERDAD! ¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER UN SIMPLE SUEÑO!

ARIKADO APARTO DE UN EMPUJÓN A SU AMIGA CRISTAL Y EMPEZÓ A CORRER HACIA LA VACÍA OSCURIDAD NEGANDOSE ASI MISMO DE QUE SOLO ES UN SUEÑO.

-¡ESPERA, ARIKADO! NECESITO HABLAR CONTIGO

CRISTAL VOLÓ RAPIDAMENTE PARA ALCANZARLO Y ATERRISO JUSTO ENFRENTE DE ÉL PARA FRENARLE EL PASO. ARIKADO CHOCO CON ELLA Y AL VER QUE NO PODÍA HUIR O CREER QUE ERA UN SUEÑO SOLO VOLVIÓ A ABRAZARLA LLORANDO

-ARIKADO NO TENGO MUCHO TIEMPO PERO NECESITO HABLAR CONTIGO

CRISTAL PUSO SU CASCO SOBRE LA CARA DE ARIKADO E HIZO QUE LEVANTARA SU MIRADA PARA QUE LA VIERA A LOS OJOS.

-ARIKADO ESTOY AL TANTO DE LO QUE HA SUCEDIDO Y TAMBIEN SE DEL MIEDO QUE CARGAS EN TU LOMO, RECUERDAS LO QUE TE DIJE CUANDO TE ENCONTRE CORRIENDO POR TU VIDA EN EL BOSQUE EVERFREE, RECUERDAS LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE NOS CONOCIMOS.

-SI LO RECUERDO, ME DIJISTE QUE DEJARA EL MIEDO AUN LADO PARA PODER SOBREVIVIR Y SI ENFRENTAR MI MIEDO PUEDE AYUDARME A SOBREVIVIR UN DÍA MAS VALE LA PENA LUCHAR CONTRA EL MIEDO.

-TAN INTELIGENTE COMO ANTES, NO LO OLVIDES ¨HAY MIEDOS QUE SE ACURRUCAN ENTRE UNO Y OTRO ESCALÓN DE LA ESCALERA QUE SUBE DE TUS SUEÑOS HACIA EL SOL"

-"NO QUEDA SI NO BATIRNOS, NO QUEDA SI NO LUCHAR" GRACIAS CRISTAL NECESITABA OIRLO DE TI, SABES TU SIEMPRE ADMIRASTE A LA PRINCESA CELESTIA POR QUE BRILLABA IGUAL QUE EL SOL Y TU QUERIAS SER EL SOL PARA TODOS LOS PONIES QUE QUERIAS PROTEGER, QUERÍAS ADMIRACIÓN IGUAL QUE LA PRINCESA PERO SABES ALGO TU SIEMPRE FUISTE MI SOL, MI LUZ QUE GUIABA MI CAMINO EN LA OSCURIDAD COMO LO ACABAS DE HACER HOY.

CRISTAL NO PODIA CREER LO QUE ESTABA ESCUCHANDO, POR FIN ALGUIEN LE DIJO QUE ERA VALIOSA PARA UN PONY, AL ESCUCHAR ESO DERRAMO MAS LÁGRIMAS DE SUS OJOS

-GRACIAS ARIKADO YO TAMBIEN NECESTABA OIR ESO

-NO ME DES LAS GRACIAS MENTORA SIN SUS CONOCIMIENTOS NO PODRÍA HABER SOBREVIVIDO EN EL BOSQUE YO SOLO.

-ESTOY ORGULLOSA DE TI ARIKADO. SABES NO TIENES QUE PREOCUPARTE DE LO QUE PASE EN EL FUTURO, SE QUE HARAS LO CORRECTO AL DECIRLE A LA PRINCESA SOBRE TU SECRETO PERO ANTES DE IRME TENDRAS QUE PASAR UNA PRUEBA.

-¡ESPERA! ¿UNA PRUEBA? ¿A QUE TE REFIERES?

-ESTO ES UN SUEÑO Y LA OSCURIDAD QUE ATACASTE TE PUSO BAJO ESTE HECHIZO DE SUEÑO Y SI QUIERES ESCAPAR Y DESPERTAR TENDRÁS QUE ENFRENTARTE A TUS MIEDOS. YO SOLO VINE A ADVERTIRTE POR QUE SE QUE TIENES MUCHO POR VIVIR AUN Y ADEMAS HAY ALGUIEN QUE TE ESTA AYUDANDO ALLÁ AFUERA, ASI QUE NO ESTAS SOLO

-¡CRISTAL YO SOLO QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO! ¡NO ME IMPORTA SI NO DESPIERTO CON TAL DE TENERTE A MI LADO!

CRISTAL SE IBA DESVANECIENDO, SU FORMA FÍSICA EN EL SUEÑO DE ARIKADO IBA DESAPARECIENDO RÁPIDAMENTE

-¡NO TE VALLAS CRISTAL!

-ARIKADO TIENES QUE DETENER A LA OSCURIDAD QUE LIBERASTE Y PROTEGER EL BOSQUE POR FAVOR CUMPLE TU PROMESA; SABES ESTOY ORGULLOSA DE TI PERO HOY NO ES EL DIA EN QUE VOLVAMOS A ESTAR JUNTOS.

CRISTAL DESAPARECIO Y CON ELLA LA LUZ QUE ILUMINABA EL OSCURO ESPACIO VACIO DONDE SE ENCONTRABA, ARIKADO TRISTEMENTE SUSURRABA "YA NO TENGO MIEDO Y HARÉ LO CORRECTO" Y AL DECIR ESTO ESCUCHO UN SUSURRO QUE LE ALIVIO EL ALMA "YA NO LLORES POR MI, SIEMPRE ESTARE JUNTO A TI"

DESPUES DE MEDITAR LO QUE CRISTAL LE DIJO UNA MISTERIOSA PUERTA LUMINOSA SE ABRIO ENTRE EL VACIO Y LA OSCURIDAD QUE LO RODEABA, SIN DUDARLO AVANZÓ Y ENTRO A AQUEL PORTAL LUMINOSO Y AL PASAR SE ENCONTRO CON UNA SORPRESA ESTABA DENTRO DE UN GRAN SALON DEL CASTILLO DE LA AMISTAD, SUS OJOS NO LO PODÍAN CREER ESTABA EN EL CASTILLO DE LA PRINCESA TWILIGHT, PERO ERA UNA SALA DISTINTA HABÍA MUCHOS PONIS ALRDEDEDOR SENTADOS EN BUTACAS DE CRISTAL PARECÍAN MOLESTOS, MIRÓ ALREDEDOR Y SE DIO CUENTA QUE TENIA A DOS GUARDIAS REALES RODEANDOLO Y APUNTANDO SUS LANZAS HACIA EL, QUERIA PONERSE EN GUARDIA DESENVAINANDO SU ESPADA PERO VIÓ QUE NO LA TRAÍA, SE PREGUNTABA EN QUE MOMENTO LA HABIA EXTRAVIADO, SIGUIO MIRANDO ALREDEDOR Y VIO EL TRONO DE LA PRINCESA TWILIGTH HASTA ARRIBA DE UNAS ESCALERAS, LOS GUARDIAS QUE LOAMENAZABAN LO TOMARON DE LOS LADOS SUJETANDOLO FUERTEMENTE MIENTRA QUE OTRO GUARDIA COMENZO A ANUNCIAR:

-¡YEGUAS Y CABALLOS MUESTREN RESPETO A SU MAJESTAD DE LA AMISTAD LA PRINCESA TWILIGTH SPARKLE!

TODOS SE PUSSIERON DE PIE Y RECIBIERON CON UNA REBERENCIA A LA PRINCESA TWILIGTH QUE IBA ENTRANDO A UN COSTADO DONDE ESTABA SU TRONO, TOM´ASIENTO E HIZO SEÑAS PARA QUE EL GUARDIA CONTINUARA CON SU ANUNCIO

-ESTAMOS AQUÍ PARA COMENZAR EL JUCIO CONTRA EL PEGASO AQUÍ PRESENTE LLAMADO ARIKADO TOONBOY QUE SE LE ACUSA POR PRACTICAR MAGIA NEGRA, ASESINATO Y PROFANADOR DE CADAVERES UTILIZANDOLOS PARA REALIZAR HECHIZOS PROHIBIDOS.

ARIKADO SE LE CONGELO EL ALMA AL ESCUCHAR ESAS PALABRAS, SABÍA QUE LO HABIAN ARRESTADO, ESTABA PERDIDO. INTENTO SAFARZE DE LOS GUARDIAS PERO ESTOS LO SUJETARON CON FERZA Y LO DERRIBARON AMENAZANDOLO CON UNA LAZAN EN SU CUELLO. LA PRINCESA TWILIGTH EMPEZO CON EL JUICIO:

-CIUDADANOS DE PONIVILLE Y DE TODA EQUESTRIA ESTA ANTE NOSOTROS UN PEGASO QUE ASESINÓ….

-¡VASTA! ¡YO NO..

-… Y UTILIZÓ SU CUERPO PARA…

-¡ALTO YA VASTA! YO NO LO HIZE

-…POR ENCIMA DE ESTO FABRICO UN ARMA QUE PODRIA…

-¡PRINCESA POR FAVOR PUEDO EXPLICARLO!

-¡GUARDIAS POR FAVOR PUEDEN CALLARLO!

LOS GUARDIAS REALES LO EMPEZARON A GOLPEAR CON LAS LANZAS PARA QUE SE CALLARA, ARIKADO CON EL DOLOR QUEDO TIRADO CASI SIN AIRE INTENTANDO SUPLICAR SU PERDON. LAPRINCESA AL VERLO HERIDO Y QUE NO PODIA DECIR UNA PALABRA CONTINUO CON SU DISCURSO

-MIEMBROS DEL JURADO AQUÍ TENGO LA EVIDENCA DEL ARMA CREADA POR MAGIA OSCURA QUE PUEDE TENER EL PODER DE DESTRUIR A TODA EQUESTRIA, UN ARMA QUE EL CONSEJO DE MAGIA NO AUTORIZÓ NI SUPERVISO SU FABRICACIÓN.

LA ESPADA DE ARIKADO FUE MOSTRADA POR LA PRINCESA TWILIGTH Y SE LA PASO A UNO DE SUS GUARDIAS PARA QUE LA MOSTRARA MAS DE CERCA A LOS MIEMBROS DEL JURADO. ARIKADO CANSADO Y HERIDO SOLO VEÍA COMO LOS PONIES DEL JURADO DESPRECIABAN CON LA MIRADA SU ESPADA.

-ES POR ESO QUE LES PIDO; MIEMBROS DEL JURADO; QUE JUZGEN A ESTE PELIGROSO CRIMINAL QUE LLEVA AÑOS PRACTICANDO Y OCULTANDO LA MAGIA NEGRA Y QUE LE DEN LA SENTENCIA ADECUADA PARA QUE CRIMINALES COMO ESTE PEGASO NO PERTURBE LA PAZ EN EL REINO DE EQUESTRIA.

LOS MIEMBROS DEL JURADO EL CUAL ESTABAN SENTADOS POR TODO EL SALON COMENZARON A DISCUTIR Y A ANOTAR EN UN PERGAMINO LO QUE ES LA RESPUESTA DFINITIVA DE SU SENTENCIA, LA PRINCESA TWILIGTH SE LE QUEDABA VIENDO A ARIKADO CON UNA MIRADA DE ODIO SIN EMBARGO ARIKADO SENTIA QUE SE LO MERECIA DESPUES DE TODO LAS ACUSACIONES QUE LE ATRIBUIAN ERAN VERDAD. DESPUES DE VAROS MINUTOS EL JURADO LLEGO A SU VEREDICTO:

-PRINCESA TWILIGTH EN REPRESENTACIÓN DEL JURADO QUIERO DECIRLE QUE YA TENEMOS UN VEREDICTO Y HEMOS ENCONTRADO AL ACUSADO CULPABLE DE TODOS LOS ACTOS QUE FUERON EXPUESTOS EN SU CONTRA Y LA SENTENCIA A LA QUE LE CONDENAMOS ES ¡LA MUERTE!

ARIKADO SE SINTIO DERRUMBADO SABIA QUE TENIA LA CULPA POR HABER FABRICADO SU ESPADA CON MAGIA NEGRA PERO NO COMPRENDÍA POR QUE ESA DECISICIÓN SI EL NUNCA ODIO A NINGUN PONY COMO ELLOS LO ESTABAN ODIANDO SIN SABER SU PASADO.

-PEGASO ARIKADO TOONBOY ESTA CORTE LO ENCUENTRA CULPABLE EN ASESINATO Y PRÁCTICA DE MAGIA NEGRA ES POR ESO QUE NO TENGO OTRA OPCIÓN DE CONDENARLO A LA PENA DE MUERTE, DICHO ACTO SE LLEVARA A CABO CUANDO ESTE JUICIO TERMINE, TIPO DE EJECUCIÓN SERA EJECUTADO POR UN PELOTON DE ARQUEROS EL CUAL LE DISPARARAN HASTA MATARLO. ¿TIENE ALGO QUE DECIR EL CULPABLE?

ARIKADO ESTABA EN SHOCK NO LO PODÍA CREER SER ASESINADO SIN PIEDAD POR UN ERROR DEL PASADO, SIN QUE NADIE LE DIERA UNA OPORTUNIDAD DE EXPLICARSE O DE DEFENDERSE, AUN ASI TOMO LA PALABRA:

-PRINCESA TWILIGTH NO SE POR QUE TOMARON ESA DECISIÓN SI YO NO ODIE NI LASTIME A NADIE DE AQUÍ PRESENTE O CUALQUIER CIUDADANO DE EQUESTRIA PARA SUFRIR CON HORRENDO DESTINO YO SOLO LO HIZE POR QUE ELLA ME LO PIDIO…

-¡YA BASTA! NO TE CREO NADA. ¡TÚ MATASTE A LA ÚNICA AMIGA QUE TENIA EN ESTA VIDA! ¡ES IMPOSIBLE QUE TE LO HAYA PEDIDO! ¡NO SEAS SÍNICO SI PUDIERA TE MATARIA YO PERSONALMENTE Y TE DARÍA UNA MURTE LENTA Y MAS DOLOROSA! ¡NO TE PERDONARE NUNCA! ¡GUARDIAS LLEVENSELO Y PREPAREN EL SITIO DE EJECUCIÓN! ¡QUE CELESTIA SE APIADE DE TU ALMA!

LOS GUARDIAS TOMARON A ARIKADO DE LAS PATAS DELANTERAS Y SE LO LLEVARON ARRASTRANDO SIN EMBARGO CON LA DESESPERACIÓN DE SALIR DE ALLÍ FORZEGEO CON ELLOS LIBERANDOSE Y GOLPEANDO A LOS GUARDIAS CON SUS CASOS PARA DEJARLOS INCONSIENTES, YA LIBRE CORRIO HACIA LA PUERTA PARA SALIR Y PONERSE A SALVO

-¡GUARDIAS ATRAPENLO!

GRITÓ LA PRINCESA TWILIGTH AL VER COMO ARIKADO ESCAPABA. ARIKADO AL NO VER FORMA ALGUNA DE ESCAPE EMPEZÓ A METERSE EN CADA PUERTA DEL CASTILLO PARA DESPISTAR A LOS GUARDIAS, NO TENIA ARMAS Y EL NO QUERIA HACERLE DAÑO A NADIE ESO LO IBA A DELATAR MAS, EMPEZÓ A ESCABULLIRSE POR LAS HABITACIONES HASTA QUE ESE ENCONTRO CON UN CUARTO MUY ABANDONADO, ENTRO Y DESCANZO AHÍ PARA RECUPERAR FUERZAS Y RECUPERARSE DE SUS HERIDAS, MIENTRAS SE TOMABA UN MOMENTO PARA REFLEXIONAR PENSÓ:

-NO CREO QUE ESTO ESTE PASANDO, ESTO TIENE QUE SER UN SUEÑO PERO NO LO ES, ES MUY REAL.

ESCUCHO QUE VARIOS GUARDIAS SE ESTABAN ACERCANDO A LA HABITACIÓN DONDE ÉL ESTABA ESCONDIDO; LOS GUARDIAS AVANZABAN Y ENTRABAN A CADAA HABITACIÓN PARA REVISARLA; EN UN DESCUIDO DE LOS GUARDIAS ARIKADO SALIÓ CORRIENDO POR EL PASILLO Y SUBIENDO UNAS ESCALERAS SE OCULTO EN OTRA HABITACIÓN

-PARECE QUE NO SE DIERON CUENTA QUE ME ESCABULLI A SUS ESPALDAS

SE DIO LA VUELTA Y NO PODIA CREER LO QUE VIÓ, ERA SU AMIGO ZEBRA RATIKIC, ESTABA PARADO JUSTAMENTE ANFRENTE DE ÉL COMO SI LO ESTUVIERA ESPERANDO.

-¡RATIKIC! AMIGO ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ? NO SABES CUANTA ALEGRÍA ME DA EN VERTE, SABES ESTOY EN UN PROBLEMA MI SECRETO SE HA REVELADO Y AHORA ME ESTAN BUSCANDO PARA MATARME, NECESITO TU AYUDA.

RATIKIC SE LE QUEDÓ MIRANDO DE UNA FORMA MUY CONFUNDDA Y A LA VEZ ALGO BURLONA.

-ARIKADO PERO EN QUE LIO TE HAS METIDO SABES QUE SI TE AYUDO A ESCAPAR DE TU DESTINO PUEDE QUE A MI ME TOQUE TU MISMA SUERTE, ADEMAS POR QUE DEBERÍA AYUDARTE SI ERES CULPABLE DE DICHO CRIMEN QUE SE TE ACUSA, TÚ HICISTE ALGO INDEVIDO QUE HASTA A MÍ ME DA NAUSEAS, ERES UNA VERGÜENZA PARA LA MAGIA Y LA INVESTIGACIÓN EN POCIONES, YA NO ERES MI AMIGO PERO TE DARE VENTAJA.

-RATIKIC, ¡NO, TÚ NO! ¿Por qué ME TRAICIONAS ASÍ?

-NO ES TRAICIÓN ES JUSTICIA, TÚ BIEN SABES QUE LO QUE HICISTE ESTA PROHIBIDO. ESTAS SOLO VIEJO AMIGO

RATIKIC SE APARTO DEL CAMINO DE ARIKADO Y EMPEZO A GRITAR:

-¡GUARDIAS! ¡GUARDIAS! ¡VENIR AQUÍ RÁPIDO! ¡AQUÍ ESTA EL CRIMINAL!

ARIKADO CORRIO Y SALIO POR LA PUERTA QUE ESTABA ATRÁS DE SU ANTIGUO AMIGO, CORRIO PARA BUSCAR ALGUN REFUGIÓ SEGURO, ESCUCHABA LOS TROTES DE LOS GUARDIAS QUE SE ACERCABAN MAS Y MAS A ÉL, CON LA DESESPERACIÓN ENTRO A OTRA HABITACIÓN DANDOSE POR VENCIDO SI LLEGARAN A ENCONTRARLO; ESTABA DESTRUIDO EMOCIONALMENTE SU MEJOR AMIGO LO HABÍA ABANDONADO AHORA YA NO TENÍA A NADIE EN QUE CONFIAR ESTABA SOLO.

-¿POR QUÉ RATIKIC ME DIO LA ESPALDA? SIEMPRE CONFIÉ EN ÉL, ÉL SABIA MI SECRETO Y ¿POR QUÉ AHORA SE PUSO EN MI CONTRA? ¿A CASO ES ALGÚN TIPO DE PESADILLA?

GOLPEO FUERTEMENTE EL SUELO CON SU CASCO EN UN MOMENTO DE IRA SIN IMPORTAR QUE ESE GOLPE PUDIERA ALERTAR A LOS GUARDIAS QUE LO ESTABAN BUSCANDO; PERO UN GRAN GOLPE SINTIÓ EN LA CABEZA CUANDO DIJO "PESADILLA"

-¡ES CIERTO ESTO ES UNA PESADILLA! ES LA PRUEBA QUE ME ADVIRTIO CRISTAL, ¡SÍ, TIENE QUE SER ESTA LA PRUEBA! PERO SE SIENTE MUY REAL PARA SER SOLO UN SUEÑO

ARIKADO SE OCULTO RÁPIDAMENTE DETRÁS DE UN MUEBLE GRANDE AL ESCUCHAR QUE LOS GUARDIAS SE ACERCABAN A LA HABITACIÓN, ABRIERON LA PUERTA Y SE QUEDARON OBSERVANDO ALREDEDOR

-JURO QUE ESCUCHÉ ALGO POR AQUÍ, ¡VAMOS SOLDADOS ASEGUREN LAS OTRAS HABITACIONES!

LOS GUARDIAS SALIERON RÁPIDAMENTE, ARIKADO SALIÓ DE SU ESCONDITE POR FIN TENÍA UNA OPORTUNIDAD DE RESPIRAR TRANQUILAMENTE PERO SOLO POR UN MOMENTO, PERO ESE MOMENTO ERA NECESARIO PARA RESOLVER ESTA EXTRAÑA PARADOJA EN ESTE MUNDO DE PESADILLA.

-¡VÁMOS ARIKADO PIENSA!

SE DECÍA ASI MISMO AL MISMO TIEMPO EN QUE SE GOLPEABA LA CABEZA CON SU CASCO IZQUIERDO PARA VER SI SE LE OCURRIA ALGUNA IDEA DE SALIR DE AQUÍ.

-¡VAMOS DEBE DE VER ALGUNA PISTA QUE ME AYUDE! AHHHHH NO PUEDO PENSAR NADA EL MIEDO ME RODEA Y NO ME DEJA ORDENAR MIS IDEAS.

ARIKADO QUEDO PETRIFICADO Y EMOCIONADO AL DECIR LA PALABRA "MIEDO"

-¡ESO ES! EL MIEDO, YA RECUERDO LAS PALABRAS DE CRISTAL "NO TENGAS MIEDO, LUCHA CONTRA TU PEOR TEMOR Y VIVIRAS OTRO DÍA", GRACIAS CRISTAL WINGS COMO SIEMPRE AUN ME ESTAS CUIDANDO

ARIKADO MUY DECIDIDO SE DIRIGIO A SALIR DE LA HABITACIÓN DONDE SE ENCONTRABA OCULTO, SU PLAN ERA ENCONTRAR A LA PRINCESA TWILIGTH Y ENFRENTAR SU PEOR TEMOR.

MIENTRAS CAMINABA POR LOS ANCHOS PASILLOS DEL CASTILLO EN BUSCA DE LA PRINCESA TWILIGTH NO HUBO NINGUN GUARDIA QUE LE BLOQUEARA EL PASO O QUE LO DETUBIERA, ERA COMO SI ÉL ESTABA SOLO EN EL CASTILLO, AL AVANZAR ESCUCHO UNA EXTRAÑA VOZ:

-POR AQUÍ MI VALIENTE PEGASO, AQUÍ SE ENCUENTRA LA PRINCESA TWILIGTH

ARIKADO SE DIRIGIÓ A LA PUERTA DONDE SE ESCUCHABA LA EXTRAÑA VOZ Y AL ABRIR LA PUERTA SE ENCONTRABA LA PRINCESA TWILIGTH DE ESPALDAS Y SU ESPADA ESTABA COLOCADA EN UNA BASE JUSTO DETRÁS DE LA PRINCESA

-VAMOS TOMA TU ESPADA Y MATALA Y ASI SERÁS LIBRE

LA MISMA VOZ LE SUSURRABA QUE ASESINARA POR LA ESPALDA A LA PRINCESA PERO ARIKADO YA ESTABA DECIDIO HACER SU PLAN; PELEAR CONTRA SU PEOR TEMOR Y DESPERTAR DE ESTA PESADILLA

-¡VAMOS QUE ESPERAS ES TU OPORTUNIDAD!

-¡MATALA!

-¡QUE ESPERAS!

LAS VOCES ERAN CADA VEZ MAS FUERTES EN SU CABEZA Y MAS MOLESTAS PERO SE MANTUBO FIRME A SU DECICIÓN Y SE DIO A CONOCER ANTE LA PRINCESA.

-¡PRINCESA TWILIGTH SPARKLE AQUÍ ESTOY!

LA PRINCESA SE DIO LA VUELTA Y MIRÓ A ARIKADO CON OJOS FURIOZOS

-ASI QUE YA TE DISTE POR VENCIDO, ACASO TE DISTE CUENTA DE LO QUE HICISTE Y VINISTE ARREPENTIDO A ACEPTAR TU CASTIGO POR TU CRIMEN

-CLARO QUE NO PRINCESA, ESTOY AQUÍ PARA LUCHAR CONTRA MI TEMOR, TÚ

-¿ACASO QUIERES PELEAR CONMIGO? ¿QUIERES MATARME COMO LO HIZISTE CON ELLA?

-NO QUIERO PELEAR DE ESA FORMA YO VINE PARA DESPRENDERME DE MI MIEDO, YO SE QUE ESTO ES UN SUEÑO UNA PESAILLA DE LA CUAL QUIERO DESPERTAR

-ENCERIO CREES QUE ESTA ES UNA PESADILLA, UN SUEÑO, PUES ¡DEJAME DECIRTE QUE NO LO ES!; ¡GUARDIAS!

TWILIGTH DIO AVISO A SUS GUARDIAS REALES, ELLOS ENTRARON Y SOMETIERON A ARIKADO.

-¡VAMOS PRINCESA SI QUIERES VERME MUERTO TIENES QUE MATARME TÚ MISMA!

-ESPERABA QUE DIJERAS ESO BASURA, SERA UN PLACER MATARTE CON MI MAGIA, YA VERÁS QUE ESTO ES REAL.

TWILIGTH PIDIÓ A LOS GUARDIAS QUE ENCADENARAN A ARIKADO A UNA COLUMNA QUE ESTABA EN LA HABITACIÓN MIENTRAS SE PREPARABA PARA EJECUTAR A ARIKADO.

-TE EXPLICARE EL MÉTODO DE EJECUCIÓN BASURA, AL LANZARTE MI HECHIZO PARALIZARÉ CADA PARTE DE TU CUERPO POCO A POCO, DEJARAS DE SENTIR TUS EXTREMIDADES AL MISMO TIEMPO QUE SENTIRAS DOLOR INSOPORTABLE EN TU CORAZÓN CADA VEZ QUE UNA PARTE DE TU CUERPO SEA PARALIZADA, ESTARAS VIVO DURANTE TODO EL PROCESO AL FINAL LA PARALIZIS TERMINARA EN TU CORAZÓN DETENIENDOLO PARA SIEMPRE, SERA RÁPIDO PERO EL DOLOR QUE SENTIRAS TE HARA SENTIR COMO HORAS DE DOLOR.

-PRINCESA ESTOY LISTO YA NO PUEDO ESCAPAR MAS DE MIS MIEDOS SI VAS A HACERLO HAZLO AHORA; YO SE QUE NO ES REAL TODO ESTO

-¡YA VERÁS QUE ES MUY REAL!

TWILIGTH LANZÓ SU HECHIZO CONTRA ARIKADO, EL RAYO DE SU CUERNO ENVOLVIÓ DE MAGIA EL CUERPO DE ARIKADO PERO NO HACIA NINGUN EFECTO EN ÉL; ARIKADO CERRO SUS OJOS Y ESTABA MUY TRANQUILO LAS CADENAS QUE LO SOSTENIA EMPEZARON A DESVANECERSE; ARIKADO EMPEZÓ A AVANZAR HACIA ELLA ACERCANDOSE POCO A POCO

-¿QUÉ ESTA SUCEDIENDO? NO ES POSIBLE NO DEBES MOVERTE TIENES QUE ESTAR AGONIZANDO DE DOLOR

-NO PODRAS MATARME PRINCESA POR QUE YA NO TENGO MIEDO Y TU NO ERES LA VERDADERA PRINCESA DE LA AMISTAD, ELLA NO HARÍA TAL COSA.

-¡NO! ¡TU NO PUEDES SALIR DE AQUÍ!

-ES TARDE YA HE ROTO TU HECHIZO, YA NO PODRAS JUGAR CON MIS TEMORES

TODA LA REALIDAD DE LA PESADILLA SE IBA CALLENDO A PEDAZOS, TODO SE IBA DESVAECIENDO, RAYOS DE LUZ BLANCA SE ASOMABAN EN LA GRIETAS DE LA PESADILLA HASTA EL PUNTO QUE NUNA VOZ Y UN HECHIZO PARO TODO EL CAOS.

-¡YA FUE SUFICIENTE!

TODA LA PESADILLA FUE ENGULLIDA POR UN EXTRAÑO AGUJERO NEGRO DE MAGIA PERO LA VOZ QUE ESCUCHO LE PARECÍA CONOCIDA; AHORA ASU ALREDEDOR ESTABA TODO OSCURO PERO CON LA DIFERENCIA QUE HABIA ESTRELLAS ILUMINANDO LA INFINITA OSCURIDAD.

-¿ARIKADO CIERTO? POR FIN NOS CONOCEMOS

VOLTEO CONFUNDIDO AL ESCUCHAR AQUELLA VOZ, VIO QUE UNA SILUETA IBA APARECIENDO DESDE EL INFINITO DE LA NOCHE, ERA LA PRINCESA LUNA.

-ASÍ QUE TU ERAS EL QUE PROVOCÓ ESTA FUERTE PESADILLA

-PRINCESA LUNA ¿POR QUÉ ESTA AQUÍ?

-YO SOY LA PROTECTORA DE LOS SUEÑOS, NO SOLO HAGO SURGIR LA LUNA EN LA NOCHE SI NO TAMBIEN SOY LA ENCARGADA DE VELAR POR MIS SUBDITOS EN SUS SUEÑOS PROTEGIENDOLOS DE CUALQUIER PESADILLA QUE TENGAN.

-CLARO PROTEGIENDO ¿Por qué NO ME AYUDO CUANDO ESTABA ATRAPADO EN ESA PESADILLA?

-TRATE DE AYUDARTE DESDE UN PRINCIPIO PERO LA MAGIA DE ESA PESADILLA ERA MUY PODEROSA Y MUY FAMILIAR, NECESITABA DE UNA GRIETA EN ESA PESADILLA PARA PODER DESTRUIRLA Y PODER LIBERARTE.

-MENOS MAL QUE FUE UNA PESADILLA PRINCESA PERO QUIERO PREGUNTARTE ALGO.

-DIME ARIKADO EL MUNDO DE LOS SUEÑOS ES MI REINO TAL VEZ PUEDA CONTESTAR TUS DUDAS

-VERAS PRINCESA SI ESTO ES UN SUEÑO ENTONCES ¿LA IMAGEN DE MI AMIGA CRISTAL WINGS NO ES REAL?

LA PRINCESA LUNA VIO CON ASOMBRO A ARIKADO CUANDO LE HIZO AQUELLA PREGUNTA VIÓ QUE ARIKADO SE PUSO TRISTE AL MENCIONARLA PERO ERA UNA COSA QUE NI SIQUIERA ELLA ESTABA SEGURA DE RESPONDER.

-ARIKADO ESA VISIÓN O SUEÑO DE ELLA ERA MUY REAL NO FUE PRODUCTO DE TU SUBCONCIENTE, VERÁS EXISTEN RUMORES QUE EL MUNDO DE LOS SUEÑOS CONECTA CON EL MUNDO DE LOS MUERTOS PERO ES POCO PROBABLE EVIDENCIARLO YA QUE MUCHAS VECES EL SUBCONCIENTE DEL PONY QUE LO SUEÑA LO CREA PERO HAY CASOS COMO EL TUYO QUE NO SON CREADOS Y EL ALMA DEL SER AMADO SE FUSIONA CON ESTE MUNDO PARA COMUNICARSE CON SU SER QUERIDO.

-¿ Y COMO SABES QUE ESTO NO FUE PRODUCTO DE MI SUBCONCIENTE?

-FÁCIL POR QUE CADA VEZ QUE UN PONY DUERE Y EMPIEZA A SOÑAR MI MAGIA DETECTA INSTANTANEAMENTE EL INICIO DEL SUEÑO Y A QUIEN LE PERTENECE PERO TU CASO FUE ESPECIAL YA NO PUDE DETECTARTE HASTA QUE TE VI ENVUELTO EN AQUELLA PESADILLA;ES COMO SI TE HIZIERAS INVISIBLE POR UNOS SEGUNDOS EN ESTE MUNDO.

-YA VEO ASÍ QUE AUN SIGUE PROTEGIENDOME, ME ALEGRA MUCHO ESCUCHARLO

-CLARO YO SE QUE FUE MUY DOLOROSO PERDERLA, TE DEJÓ EL CORAZÓN MUY DESTROZADO PERO VEO QUE LE ERES FIEL A SU MEMORIA ESO SIGNIFICA QUE ELLA NUNCA MORIRA MIENTRAS LA TENGAS EN TU RECUERDO. PERO DIME ¿Cómo FUE QUE TE INVOLUCRASTE EN ESA PODEROSA PESADILLA? NUNCA TE VI EN ESOS SUEÑOS AUN CUANDO TEMIAS POR TU SECRETO.

-¿SABES DE MI SECRETO?

-CLARO CUANDO DUERMES PUEDO INDAGAR POR TU SUBCONCIENTE Y VER QUE ESTA PASANDO EN TUS SUEÑOS, SABES AVECES NUESTROS SENTIMIENTOS CREAN NUESTROS PROPIOS SUEÑOS O PESADILLAS, PERO TRANQUILO NO DIRE NADA, INCLUSO LLEVO AÑOS SABIENDOLO Y NO HE COMENTADO NADA.

-¿POR QUÉ? LO QUE HIZE ES ENFERMO

-NO TIENES POR QUE SENTIR CULPA YO SE POR QUE LO HIZISTE Y SE QUE SI SE LO EXPLICAS A ELLA LO ENTENDERA. AHORA DIME COMO TE METISTE EN ESTE PROBLEMA.

-VERÁS PRINCESA MIS ACCIONES NO SOLO ME PUSERON EN PELIGRO EN EL MUNDO DE LOS SUEÑOS SI NO QUE TAMBIÉN PUSE EN PELIGRO A TODA EQUESTRIA, HE LIBERADO UNA MAGIA ANTIGUA Y PODEROSA LA CUAL TU CONOCES MUY BIEN, ES LA MISMA OSCURIDAD QUE TE OBLIGÓ A CONVERTIRTE EN NIGTHMARE MOON.

LA PRINCESA LUNA QUEDÓ ATÓNITA AL ESCUCHAR AQUELLAS PALABRAS NOPODÍA PRONUNCIAR NINGUNA PALABRA.

-¿E E E ESTAS SEGURO QUE VOLVIÓ? PERO ESO ES IMPOSIBLE YO MISMA SELLE DENTRO DE UNA ARTESANÍA PARTE DE SU MAGIA PARA QUE NO SE SALIERA DE CONTROL ¿CÓMO PUDO ESCAPAR?

-TOMO EL CUERPO DE UNA UNICORNIO LLAMADA STARDUST FALLING PARA IR EN BUSCA DE SU PARTE ATRAPADA EN DICHA ARTESANÍA, ME ENGAÑO PARA QUE LE AYUDARA A BUSCARLA, SABÍA QUE ERA UNA TRAMPA ASI QUE DECIDI EMBOSCARALA PERO NO SUCEDIÓ COMO LO PLANEE.

-¿STARDUS FALLING? CREO QUE RECUERDO HABER VISITADO SUS SUEÑOS ANTES DEJAME VER

LUNA LANZÓ UN HECHIZO QUE HICIERON PRENDER SUS OJOS A UN COLOR PLATA, SE QUEDO QUIETA POR UN MOMENTO MIENTRAS CONCENTRABA SU MAGIA EN SU CUERNO, ASI PASO VARIOS MINUTOS HASTA QUE REACCIONO

-SI YA VEO, SE QUIEN ES ELLA

LUNA CON SU CUERNO INVOCO UN ESPEJO EL CUAL MOSTRABA QUE ESTABA HACIENDO STARDUST EN ESTE PRECISO MOMENTO.

-ARIKADO VEN MIRA, ELLA TE ESTA CUIDANDO Y TE ESTA MANTENIENDO CON VIDA COMPARTIENDO SU MAGIA CONTIGO

STARDUST ESTABA A LADO DEL CUERPO INCONSIENTE DE ARIKADO EL CUAL LO CUBRIO CON LA MANTA QUE LLEVAVA PUESTA Y CADA RATO LANZABA UN HECHIZO DE SU CUERNO Y ENVOLVÍA DE MAGIA EL CUERPO DE ARIKADO.

-POR FAVOR NO TE MUERAS, AUN NO TE HE DADO LAS GRACIAS

SE DECIA MIENTRAS VIGILABA EL CUERPO INCONCIENTE.

-ARIKADO ELLA A SUFRIDO MUCHO DESDE QUE ERA POTRILLA, CARGO MUCHO DOLOR COMO YO LO CARGUE AL ESTAR CELOSA DE MI HERMANA. LA OSCURIDAD SE APROBECHO DE ESO PARA HABITAR EN ELLA; SOLO DEJALA QUE ENMIENDA SU ERROR DEBES DEJAR QUE ELLA TE AYUDE. SABES PARECE QUE TUVISTE AYUDA ALLÁ AFUERA DESPUES DE TODO O NO HUBIERAS SOBREVIVIDO.

ARIKADO QUEDO PENSATIVO

-¡LAS PALABRAS DE CRISTAL! "TIENES AYUDA DE ALLÁ AFUERA APROBECHALA" ESO ES LO QUE QUERIA DECIR.

-AYUDALA ARIKADO, PUEDE QUE TU GUÍA PUEDA SACARLA ADELANTE

-¡ESPERA! NO CREERAS QUE ME HAGA CARGO DE ELLA COMO UN PROFESOR O ALGO ¿VERDAD?

-TU CONOCES MUCHO DE MAGIA PARA SER UN PEGASO YA NI LOS UNICORNIOS ESTUDIANTES SABEN TANTO COMO TÚ. TÚ HAS VISTO EL POTENCIAL QUE POSEE STARDUST TIENE TALENTO Y ES POR ESE TALENTO QUE SU VIDA ES TAN MISERABLE.

-NO PUEDO NEGARME A AYUDAR A UN PONY QUE SE SIENTE MISERABLE. ESTA BIEN PRINCESA LO HARE.

-MUY BIEN CUENTO CONTIGO. AHORA ¿SABES QUE HACER?

-SI IRÉ A PONIVILLE A AVISARLE A LA PRINCESA TWILIGTH DEL PELIGRO QUE SE HA LIBERADO

-MUY BIEN POR LO MIENTRAS YO AVISARE A MI HERMANA DE DICHO PELIGRO Y BUSCARE A LA OSCURIDAD ANTES DE QUE RECUPERE SUS FUERZAS Y SEA UNA VERDADERA AMENAZA. UNA ÚLTIMA COSA ARIKADO ¿TIENES MIEDO?

-YA NO PRINCESA, YA NO MAS

LA PRINCESA LUNA LE SONRIO Y CON SU CUERNO EMPEZO A DISTORSIONAR LA REALIDAD DEL MUNDO DE LOS SUEÑOS

-ES LA HORA DE DESPERTAR ARIKADO, ¡YA ERES LIBRE!

UNA LUZ BLANCA CEGÓ A ARIKADO Y DESPERTÓ BRUSCAMENTE SUDANDO Y RESPIRANDO MUY RÁPIDO, STARDUST SE APRESURÓ A CALMARLO Y ATENDERLO PARA VER SI NO ESTABA HERIDO.

-BIENVENIDO AL MUNDO REAL DORMILÓN

LE DIJO STARDUST A ARIKADO SONRIENDO

-MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU AYUDA STARDUST

-NO YO SOY LA QUE DEBERÍA DARTE LAS GRACIAS TU ME SALVASTE DE ESA OSCURIDAD

-NO STARDUST YO TE DEBO MI VIDA, GRACIAS A TUS CUIDADOS PUDE DESPERTAR, EN VERDAD ESTOY MUY AGRADECIDO.

STARDUST NO LO PODÍA CREER POR FIN UNA PERSONA VALORABA SU ESFUERZO, EMPEZÓ A LLORAR Y A MURMURAR

-GRACIAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS EN CONFIAR EN MI.


	6. Capítulo 5 Revelando el pasado parte 1

CAPITULO 5

REVELANDO EL PASADO PARTE 1

"HE PUESTO A SECAR LOS RECUERDOS FRENTE AL SOL, HE PUESTO A TENDER LA NOSTALGIA DEL AYER"

DESPUES DE VIVIR ESA HORRIBLE PESADILLA, ARIKADO POR FIN DESPERTÓ Y ESTABA MUY AGRADECIDO POR EL CUIDADO QUE LE DIO STARDUST MIENTRAS TRATABA DE DESPERTAR.

-OYE, ¿TE LLAMAS STARDUST FALLING O FUE LA OSCURIDAD QUE SE PUSO ESE NOMBRE?

-STARDUST ES MI NOMBRE REAL Y DISCULPAME SI ESA OSCURIDAD TE HIZO ALGUN DAÑO MIENTRAS ME CONTROLABA.

-NO TE PREOCUPES NO TE HARÉ RESPONSABLE SI ME ALGUNA VEZ ME LLEGASTE A LASTIMAR YO SE QUE NO ERAS TU PERO ¿ACASO NO RECUERDAS NADA CUENDO TOMA EL CONTROL DE TI?

-BUENO SI RECUERDO LO QUE HACE PERO NO TENGO CONTROL Y PUES SOLO DECIDO NO MIRAR ESO ME HACE SENTIR MENOS CULPABLE. ¡AHORA QUE RECUERDO YO TE ATAQUÉ CON UNA PODEROSA RAFAGA MÁGICA Y TU CONJURASTE UN ESCUDO MÁGICO! ¿Cómo LO HIZISTE?

ARIKADO SE LE QUEDÓ MIRANDO MUY SERIAMENTE PENSANDO SI ERA NECESARIO PODER CONFIAR EN ELLA, SI ÉL PODÍA ASEGURAR QUE YA ESTABA LIBRE DE LA OSCURIDAD QUE LA CONTROLABA, NO LO SABÍ PERO LA PRINCESA LUNA LE DIJO QUE LA AYUDARA A ENCONTRAR SU CAMINO CORRECTO Y SU SENTIDO DE SU TALENTO.

-STARDUST VOY A CONFIAR EN TI YES POR ESO QUE TE DIRE MI SECRETO PERO ANTES DEJAME DECIRTE QUE QUEDE MUY IMPRESIONADO CON ESE ATAQUE MÁGICO, TIENES TALENTO STARDUST.

-NO, NO DIGAS ESO

SU VOZ CAMBIO POR UNA MAS AGUDA Y TEMIENDO A SUS PROPIAS PALABARAS.

-YO SIEMPRE FUI PESIMA PARA LA MÁGIA ADEMÁS ESE ATAQUE FUE DE LA OSCURIDAD NO FUE MIA.

ARIKADO SE LE QUEDO VIENDO FIJAMENTE MIENTRAS ELLA LE APARTABA LA MIRADA, ÉL PRESENTÍA QUE ELLA NO ERA HONESTA CON SUS PALABRAS, ARIKADO SABIA MUY BIEN CUANDO ALGUIÉN MENTÍA PARCTICAMENTE SUS ANTIGUAS AMISTADES SE ENVOLVÍAN EN ELLAS.

-YO SE QUE NO FUE ESA OSCURIDAD LA QUE HIZO EL HECHIZO, FUISTE TU Y CREO QUE TE SIENTES CULPABLE POR ESO PERO CREO QUE LE TEMES A TU PROPIA MAGIA.

STARDUST LO MIRO SORPRENDIDA ERA COMO SI LE ESTUBIERA LEYENDO LA MENTE PERO AUN ASI NO DIJO NADA.

-MIRA STARDUST TE CONTARE MI SECRETO, LA MANERA EN LA QUE PUEDO CONJURAR HECHIZOS ES GRACIAS A MI ESPADA, ES UNA HERRAMIENTA MAGICA QUE YO HIZE HACE MUCHOS AÑOS Y CON ELLA PUEDO HACER CUALQUIER HECHIZO COMO CUALQUIER UNICORNIO. A PROPÓSITO ¿Dónde ESTA MI ESPADA?

STARDUST LE SEÑALÓ CON SU PATA EL LUGAR DONDE SE ENCONTRABA LA ESPADA.

-LA RECOGÍ DEL SUELO Y LA PUSE EN LA ESQUINA DE LA HABITACIÓN. PERO SI ES CIERTO LO QUE DICES NINGUN OBJETO OTORGA PODERES MÁGICOS A UN PONY SIN MÁGIA. TODOS LOS OBJETOS "MÁGICOS" AYUDAN AL USUARIO A MEJORAR SU TALENTO DANDOLES UN APOYO ADICIONAL PERO OBJETOS ASI EN NINGUN LIBRO DE ARTÍCULOS MAGICOS Y ENCANTADOS LOS HE ENCONTRADO A MENOS..

-A MENOS QUE DICHOS ARTICULOS SE ENCONTRARAN EN LIBROS DE MAGIA OSCURA ¿NO ES CIERTO?

STARDUST SE QUEDO SORPRENDIDA Y EL MIEDO LE INVADIO SU CUERPO

-NO TE ASUSTES AMIGA YO NO HE PRACTICADO LA MAGIA OSCURA PERO ME SORPRENDE QUE CONOCES MUY BIEN DE OBJETOS MÁGICOS Y SI SABES DE ESO TAMBIEN CONOCES DE MAGIA. MIRA TE DRE UNA DEMOSTRACIÓN PARA QUE VEAS QUE LO QUE DIGO ES CIERTO, POR FAVOR PASAME LA ESPADA.

STARDUST LE LLEVO LA ESPADA A RIKADO QUE AUN SE ENCONTRABA ACOSTADO EN EL SUELO

-ES HERMOSA ¿NO CREES? PUES MIRA

ARIKADO ALZÓ LA ESPADA CON SUS DOS CASCOS Y RESPLANDECIÓ UN COLOR AZUL Y LOS OBJETOS COMO LOS ESCOMBROS QUE TENÍAN ALREDEDOR EMPEZARON A LEVITAR-

-¿PUEDES HACER TELEQUINECIS?

STARDUST MUY SORPRENDIDA NO PODÍA CREER LO QUE ESTABA MIRANDO UN PEGASO HACIENDO MAGIA COMO UN UNICORNIO.

-NO SOLO ESO PUEDO HACER, PUEDO HACER CUALQUIER HECHIZO QUE HAYA ESTUDIADO, LA DESVENTAJA ES QUE TENGO QUE CARGAR CON ESTA PESADA ARMA EN MI LOMO PARA HACER HECHIZOS YA QUE COMO VERAS NO POSEO UN CUERNO QUE ESTA PEGADO A MI CABEZA

-ES IMPRESIONANTE ARIKADO, NADIE ME LO CREERÍA SI LES CONTARA LO QUE VI Y SI ALGUIEN TE VIERA PENSARIAN QUE ES ALGO ANTINATURAL.

-LO SE POR ESO GUARDO MUY BIEN MI SECRETO. STARDUST AYUDAME A LEVANTARME Y NECESITO QUE DESCANZES EN UNAS HORAS NOS IREMOS DE AQUÍ PARA ARREGLAR Y DESTRUIR A LA OSCURIDAD QUE SE HA ESCAPADO

-¡ME VAS A DEJAR QUE TE ACOMPAÑE! ¡GRACIAS MUCHAS GRACIAS!

LA CARA DE STARDUST LE CAMBIO EN U SEGUNDO YA NO LA TENIA TRISTE Y PREOCUPADA POR PRIMERA VEZ ARIKADO LA VIO SONREIR Y NOTÓ QUE TENÍA UNA HERMOSA SONRISA EL CUAL TAMBIEN LE CONTAGIÓ LA ALEGRIA.

-CALMA TE DEJARE QUE ME ACOMPAÑES PERO CON UNA CONDICIÓN

-CON TAL DE ENMENDAR MI ERROR HARÉ LO QUE SEA

-ME DIRAS TODO ACERCA DE TU PASADO Y DESPUES DE ESO TE ENSEÑARE TODO LO QUE SE DE MAGIA

STARDUST COMO SI FUERA BIPOLAR LE CAMBIÓ LA CARA EN UN SEGUNDO, SU CARA QUE MOSTRABA FELICIDAD LE CAMBIÓ RÁPIDAMENTE A UNA TRISTE Y TEMEROSA.

-¿MI PASADO?

-SI TU PASADO ¿HAY ALGUN PROBLEMA?

-NO CREO QUE NO PERO NO ME GUSTARÍA SABER MAS DE MAGIA

-MIRA NO TE VOY A PRESIONAR SE QUE ESTAS MUY CANZADA, ES MAS SAL DE ESTA HABITACIÓN DESTRUIDA A DOS HABITACIOESA LA DERECHA SE ENCUENTRA LA ANTIGUA HABITACIÓN DE CELESTIA AUN CONSEVA LA CAMA POR FAVOR RECUESTATE MIENTRAS TE TRAIGO ALGO DE TOMAR.

ARIKADO TOMO SU ESPADA Y SE DIRIGIÓ A LA ANTIGUA COCINA DEL CASTILLO DONDE TENIA PROVICIONES GUARDADEAS POR SI UN DÍA SE QUEDABA DE EMERGENCIA A VIVIR DENTRO DE ESTAS RUINAS. CAMINO POR LOS SUCIOS Y ANCHOS PASILLOS EN NINGUN MOMENTO SE SENTÍA DEBIL POR LA ATERRADORA EXPERIENCIA QUE HABIA VIVIDO EN EL MUNDO DE LOS SUEÑOS PERO CONFORME SE ACERCABA A LA COCINA SENTÍA COMO LA CABEZA LE DABA VUELTAS SE TROPEZÓ Y VIO A ALGUIEN PARADO EN EFRENTE DE ÉL, UNA FIGURA QUE YA ÉL CONOCÍA, TRATO DE LEVANTARSE PERO SINTIÓ QUE EL CUERPO LE PESABA LO DOBLE SOLO GIRO SU CABEZA HACIA ARRIBA PARA COMPROBAR QUE EFECTIVAMENTE ERA QUIEN ÉL CONOCÍA.

-PENSÉ QUE YA ME IBAS A DEJAR EN PAZ AHORA QUE YA SUPERÉ MI MIEDO PERO PARECE QUE ESTAS AQUÍ PARA PEDIRME OTRA COSA ¿VERDAD, STARLIGTH GLIMMER?

ERA STARLIGTH GLIMMER HABÍA APARECIDO COMO UN ESPECTRO ENFRENTE DE ARIKADO QUE AUN SE ENCONTRABA TUMBADO EN EL SUELO SIN PODER MOVERSE.

-ARIKADO ¿Por qué NO HAS HECHO LO QUE TE DIJE?

-POR QUÉ; POR QUE TENÍA MIEDO, DESPUES DE LO QUE TE HICE CUANDO TE VI MORIR CREES QUE NADIE ME JUZGARÁ, AHORA APARECES Y ME DICES QUE UN GRAN PELIGRO SE ACERCA Y QUE TENGO QUE DECIRLE LA VERDAD A LA PRINCESA DE LA AMISTAD POR QUE SOLO ELLA PUEDE ARREGLARLO; PERO SABES QUE DEBILITÉ A ESA COSA QUE SE LIBERO DEL CASTILLO Y AHORA ME REUNIRE CON TWILIGTH PARA CONTARLE TODA LA VERDAD Y AUN ASÍ ¿POR QUÉ ME SIGUES ATORMENTANDO?

-ARIKADO YO SE LO QUE HICISTE, RECUERDA QUE TENGO UNA CONECCIÓN CONTIGO GRACIAS A ESA ESPADA LA CUAL TIENE TODA MI MAGIA. PERO SE UQE NO ES SUFICIENTE CON LO QUE HICISTE.

-CLARO Y TU TIENES UNA EXCELENTE IDEA, POR QUE NO ME DICES LO QUE QUIERES Y ME DEJAS EN PAZ.

-ARIKADO NO SE POR QUE ESTAS MOLESTO CONMIGO PERO SE QUE TU ENOJO NO SE DEBE A LOS FAVORES QUE YO TE PEDI QUE HICIERAS YO CREO QUE SE DEBE A LA CARGA Y RESPONSABILIDAD QUE YO TE DI AL ENTREGARTE MI MAGIA.

ARIKADO EN EL SUELO Y SIN PODER MOVERSE SOLO BAJO SU MIRADA A LA CUAL STARLIGTH COMPRENDIO QUE HABÍA DADO EN EL CLAVO AL ENTENDER SU ENOJO.

-¿NUNCA TE CONTE POR QUE HIBA DE REGRESO A PONIVILLE?

-NO, LA VERDAD NO

-BIEN FUE EL DÍA EN EL QUE TE CONOCÍ JUSTO ANTES DE MORIR, YO REGRESABA A PONIVILLE JUNTO CON MI ESPOSO SUNBURST A DARLE UNA BUENA NOTICIA A LA PRINCESA TWILIGTH; UNA NOTICIA QUE LE ALEGRARÍA EL DÍA; ESA NOTICIA ERA QUE HABÍA ENCONTRADO EL HECHIZO DE VIAJAR EN EL TIEMPO DE STAR SWIRL ELCUAL HABIA DESAPARECIDO CUANDO TWILIGTH ME CONVENCIO DE NO ARRUINAR LA LINEA TEMPORAL SOLO POR VENGANZA; POR ESO VIAJE POR TODA EQUESTRIA DURANTE MUCHOS AÑOS PARA ENCONTRARLO Y USARLO PARA FORTALEZER LOS ELEMENTOS DE LA ARMONÍA, CONTACTANDO CON SUS GUARDIANES AUN VIVAS EN EL PASADO Y QUE TWILIGTH PUDIERA CONVERSAR CON ELLAS UNA VEZ MAS, PERO COMO VISTE FUI ATACADA Y ASESINADA DE REGRESO A PONIVILLE, NI SIQUIERA SE SI MI AMIGA TWILIGHT SABE SI ESTOY MUERTA.

-STARLIGTH YO NO SABÍA PERO COMO ES POSIBLE QUE CUANDO LOS CONOCÍ A TI Y ATU ESPOSO PARECÍAN JOVENES COMO SI EL TIEMPO NUNCA LOS TOCARA.

-MI ESPOSO DESARROLLÓ EL HECHIZO DE LA JUVENTUD ETERNA Y CON MI MÁGIA PODEROSA LE AYUDE A COMPLETARLA, FUIMOS JOVENES POR SIEMPRE LA IDEA ERA AYUDAR A LA PRINCESA DE LA AMISTAD CON SU MISIÓN DE EXPANDIR SU AMISTAD; AUNQUE LE OFRECIMOS LA OPORTUNIDAD A SUS AMIGAS DE SER JOVENES POR SIEMPRE ELLAS SIMPLEMENTE LO RECHAZARON POR ESO CADA UN FUE MURIENDO AL PASO DEL TIEMPO.

-YA VEO POR ESO TE SIGUES VIENDO IGUAL COMO LO MUESTRAN LOS LIBROS DE HISTORIA.

-ES POR ESO QUE DEBES CUMPLIR CON MI ÚLTIMA VOLUNTAD; ¿TE ACUERDAS QUE ANTES DE MORIR TE DÍ UN PERGAMINO Y TE PEDÍ QUE LO CUIDARAS CON TU VIDA?

-SI LO RECUERDO, ESE PEDAZO DE PAPEL NUNCA LEÍ SU CONTENIDO PERO LO GUARDÉ EN UN LUGAR DONDE NADIE LO PODRÍA ENCONTRAR.

-PUES ESE MISMO PEDAZO DE PAPEL QUIERO QUE SE LO ENTREGUES A LA PRINCESA TWILIGTH Y DILE QUE ESE HECHIZO ACABARA CON EL MAL QUE ACABA DE DESPERTAR Y FORTALEZERA LOS ELEMENTOS DE LA ARMONÍA. AHORA LIBERATE DE TU PESAR Y VE POR EL MUNDO SIN NINGUNA PREOCUPACIÓN.

STARLIGTH LE OFRECIO SU CASCO PARA QUE ARIKADO LO ESTRECHARA Y LO HIZO Y STARLIGTH LO AYUDO A LEVANTARSE DEL SUELO, ARIKADO SE SINTIÓ MUY LIGERO COMO SI LE QUITARAN UN GRAN PESO DE ENCIMA Y PARA DESPEDIRSE STARLIGTH PUSO SU CASCO EN SU HOMBRO Y LE DIJO "SE QUE TODO IRA BIEN DE AHORA EN ADELANTE" DESPUES DE ESO DESAPARECIO COMO SI FUERA HUMO.

ARIKADO DESPUES DE ESO ORDENO SUS IDEAS CONFORME IBA POR JUGO DE MANZANA A LA COCINA, SIRVIO EN DOS TARROS DE MADERA EL JUEGO Y LOS LLEVO CON AYUDA DE LA TELEQUINESIS DE SU ESPADA A LA HABITACIÓN DONDE DESCANZABA STARDUST; STARDUST ESTABA DESPIERTA SENTADA SOBRE LA CAMA, ARIKADO LE PASÓ UN TARRO DE JUGO Y ÉL TOMÓ EL OTRO.

-TOMA STARDUST CON ESO DESCANZARAS Y TE RELAGARAS.

-¿Y TU NO VAS A DORMIR ARIKADO?

-YA DORMÍ SUFICIENTE RECUERDAS ADEMÁS TU NECESITAS DESCANZAR Y A MÍ ME TOCA CUIDARTE

STARDUST SE SONROJO CON LAS PALABRAS DE ARIKADO PERO SOLO SE LIMITO A SONREIR COMO SI FUERA UNA BROMA

-A PROPÓSITO ARIKADO MIENTRAS ESTABAS INCONCIENTE MURMURABAS ENTRE DIENTES UN NOMBRE

-¿A SÍ? Y ¿QUÉ ERA LO QUE DECÍA?

-CRYSTAL WINGS, LO REPETIAS MUCHAS VECES Y EN UNA OCACIÓN TE SALIERON LÁGRIMAS ¿ACASO ERA ALGUIEN ESPECIAL?

-BUENO YA QUE TENEMOS UN ACUERDO DE DECIRNOS LA VERDAD Y NUESTRO PASADO EMPEZARÉ YO PRIMERO PERO TE LO CONTARE CUANDO AMANESCA POR EL MOMENTO DESCANZA DEBES RECUPERAR FUERZAS YA QUE IREMOS A PONIVILLE A VISITAR A LA PRINCESA TWILIGTH

STRAUDST ASINTIO CON LA CABEZA Y LE PASÓ EL JARRO VACIO A ARIKADO DESPUES SE ACOMODO EN LA ENORME CAMA QUE ESTABA EN LA HABITACIÓN Y SE DISPUSO A DORMIR TAPANDOSE CON LAS COBIJAS.

-DESCUIDA STARDUST SE QUE ESTE LUGAR PARECE ATERRADOR PERO ESTARE AQUÍ AFUERA SENTADO POR SI ME NECESITAS, TÚ DUERME TRANQUILA QUE YO TE CUIDARE

ARIKADO DEJÓ LOS TARROS EN LA MESITA QUE ESTABA EN LA HABITACIÓN Y SALIO A SENTARSE AFUERA EN LA PUERTA DANDOLEUN POCO DE PRIVACIDAD A SU INVITADA, SE QUEDÓ AHÍ PENSANDO COMO LE IBA A ESPLICAR MAÑANA A LA PRINCESA TWILIGTH TODO LO SUCEDIDO PERO YA NO ESTABA PREOCUPADO POR SI LE CREYERA O NO SOLO SE LIMITO A OBSERVAR SU ESPADA Y ESTAR PENSANDO EN CRYSTAL WINGS.

-PARECE QUE ALGUIEN MÁS SABE DE TI AMIGA, ME SIENTO MUY AVERGONZADO PERO MAÑANA CONTARÉ TU HISTORIA OJALA LA INSPIRES COMO TÚ ME INSPIRASTE.

Y AHÍ SE QUEDO ARIKADO PENSANDO Y VIENDO SU ESPADA HASTA QUE AMANECIERA YA QUE FALTABAN POCAS HORAS PARA QUE CELESTIA INVOCARA AL SOL POR EL HORIZONTE.

AL OTRO DÍA STARDUST SE DESPERTÓ EN LA ANTIGUA HABITACIÓN DE CELESTIA, SE DESPERTO MUY DESCONTERNADA, NO PODÍA CREER QUE YA ERA LIBRE DE TODA ESA OSCURIDAD QUE HABÍA ADOPTADO EN SU SER, CREÍA QUE TODO LO QUE VIVIÓ LA ANTERIOR NOCHE ERA SOLO UN SUEÑO PERO DESCUBRIO QUE NO LO ERA, SE QUEDO QUIETA MIRANDO ALREDEDOR DE LA HABITACIÓN Y PUDO ENTENDER QUE TODO ERA REAL POR FIN ALGUIEN SE PREOCUPO POR ELLA Y LA AYUDO; POR FIN SUPO COMO SE SIENTE TENER ALGUIEN QUE SE PREOCUPA POR TU BIENESTAR.

SE PARO DE LA CAMA Y LO PRIMERO QUE FUE A BUSCAR ERA A SU AMIGO ARIKADO AUN ESTABA PREOCUPADO POR EL YA QUE CAYO INCONSIENTE EN UN HECHIZO DE SUEÑO Y POR POCO NUNCA DESPIERTA MAS, ASI QUE SE APRESURO A SALIR DE LA HABITACIÓN Y AL ARIR LA PUERTA AHÍ ESTABA, SENTADO EN EL PISO JUGANDO UN VIDEOJUEGO PORTATIL Y HACIENDO GUARDIA AFURA DE LA HABITACIÓN.

-HOLA STARDUST ¿Cómo AMANECISTE? PARECE QUE YA TE SIENTES MAS DESCANZADA

-HOLA ARIKADO ¿QUÉ HACES AFUERA DE MI HABITACIÓN?

-NO TE LO HABÍA DICHO, COMO TÚ ME CUIDASTE CUANDO ME DESMAYE AHORA ERA MI TURNO DE CUIDARTE MIENTRAS DORMÍAS. ¿LO RECUERDAS?

ARIKADO CON GRAN ENTUSIASMO SIEMPRE LE MOSTRABA UNA SONRISA A STARDUST PARA QUE NO SE PREOCUPARA DE LOS ACONTECIMIENTOS QUE PASARON ANOCHE.

-BIEN ES HORA DE DEAYUNAR, SI QIERES TOMATE TU TIEMPO PARA VENIR A DESAYUNAR POR LO MIENTRA PREPARARE EL DESAYUNO, CUADO ESTES LISTA LA COCINA SE ENCUENTRA BAJANDO LAS ESCALERAS A LA DERECHA EN LA TERCERA HABITACIÓN DE LA IZQUIERDA.

ARIKADO GUARDO SU VIDEOJUEGO TOMÓ SU ESPADA Y SE FUE A LA COCINA A PREPARAR EL DESAYUNO; STARDUST NO LO PODÍA CREER POR FÍN ALGUIEN NO LA TRATABA COMO UNA AMENAZA, MUCHOS DE LOS PONYS DONDE ELLA VIVÍA LE TENÍAN MIEDO Y ERA ATACADA CON TODO TIPO DE OFENSAS, PERO AQUÍ TODO FUE DIFERENTE ASI QUE ENTRO DENUEVO A LA HABTACIÓN Y SE PUSO SU MANTA PARA CUBRIRSE TODO EL CUERPO Y BAJO A LA COCINA.

STARDUS ENCONTRO A ARIKADO EN LA COCINA COCINANDO EL DESAYUNO, ERA GRACIOSO DE VERLO COMO LO PREPARABA, CORRIENDO DE UN LADO A OTRO Y UILIZANDO LA MAGÍA DE SU ESPADA PARA LEVITAR LOS INGREDIENTES Y TENERLAS LISTOS PARA COCINAR;ESTABA COCINANDO UNOS HOTTCAKES EN UNA ANTIGUA ESTUFA DE LEÑA Y CARBON; TOMÓ UN CUCHILLO Y EMPEZÓ A CORTAR FRUTA FRESCA.

-STARDUST POR FIN LLEGAS, PENSÉ QUE TE HABÍAS PERDIDO EN ESTE ENORME LUGAR, VEN SIENTATE QUE YA CASI TERMINO DE COCINAR EL DESYUNO, POR LO MIENTRAS TOMA UN COCTEL DE FRUTAS DE ENTRADA.

-GRACIAS PERO ¿COMO PUEDES MANTENER FRUTA FRESCA EN UN LUGAR COMO ESTE?

-PUES TENGO UN REFRIGERADOR

-SI ESO ES OBVIO PERO AQUÍ NO HAY INSTALACIÓ ELÉCTRICA

-ESO NO ES PROBLEMA SI TIENES UN GENERADOR DE ELECTRICIDAD MÁGICO

-PERO ESOS GENERADORES SOLO PUEDEN FUNCIONAR SI UN UNICORNIO LES PRESTA SU MAGIA Y TU NO ERES UN UNICORNIO

-ACASO ¿ERES OLVIDADISA O DESPISTADA?

ARIKADO SEÑALO CON SU CASCO LA ESPADA QUE TRAÍA CARGANDO EN SU LOMO

-OH CIERTO LO OLVIDE, TIENES UNA ESPADA MÁGICA JAJAJAJAJA QUE TONTA FUI JAJAJAJA

-JAJAJAJAJAJA NO SEAS TAN DURA NO TE LLAMARIA TONTA TE LLAMARÍA DISTRAÍDA JAJAJA

-JAJAJAJAJA OYE Y ¿CÓMO CONSEGUISTE TODAS ESTAS COSAS?

-SE LOS QUITE A LOS SAQUEADORES QUE VIENEN A ROBAR EN ESTE CASTILLO, TE SORPRENDERÍA SABER TODAS LAS COSAS QUE CARGAN QUE PARECEN QUE VAN A UNA EXPEDICIÓN ARQUEOLÓGICA QUE TRAEN CONSIGO ARTÍCULOS PARA SOBREVIVIR DÍAS; EL GENERADOR POR EJEMPLO SE LOS QUITE A UNOS LADRONES UNICORNIOS QUE VENÍAN A BUSCAR HECHIZOS PROHIBIDOS DE LA BIBLIOTECA Y EL REFRIGERADOR, ALGUNAS SILLAS, LÁMPARAS Y CUERDAS SE LOS QUITE A OTROS LADRONES EN BUSCA DE BARATIJAS INVALUABLES PARA VENDERLOS EN EL MERCADO NEGRO.

-¿BARATIJAS?

-SI TU SABES DECORACONES ANTIGUAS, MUEBLES RUSTICOS ENTRE OTROS.

-PERO TUVISTE QUE ASESINARLOS PARA QUE NO TOCARAN NADA DE AQUÍ

-NO FUE NECESARIO SOLO LES JUGABA BROMAS PESADAS; ASUSTARLOS ES MI ESPECIALIDAD. DEBISTE VER AL ÚLTIMO GRUPO COMO LOS ASUSTE LES HIZE CREER QUE ERA UN PODEROSO ENTE QUE VAGABA EN EL CASTILLO, SALIERON ASUSTADOS AL VER LOS ESQUELETOS QUE PUSE PARA AULLENATARLOS, DEBISTE VER SUS CARAS JAJAJAJA

-JAJAJAJAJAJA SI ME LO IMAGINO

STARDUST NO RECORDABA CUANDO FUE LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE SE RIÓ O LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE CONVERSO CON ALGUIEN SIN SENTIRSE AMENAZADA; ESTABA DISFRUTANDO AQUELLA CHARLA.

-VAMOS COME TU FRUTA ANTES DE QUE LOS MOSQUITOS VENGAN POR ELLA, RECUERDA QUE ES FRUTA DE CALIDAD DE LA FAMILIA APPLE.

-¿LOS APPLE? CREÍ QUE SOLO SE DEDICABAN A LAS MANZANAS

-ESO FUE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO AHORA COMO LA FAMILIA CRECIO MAS YA SE DEDICAN A COSECHAR TODO TIPO DE FRUTOS, EN LA ACTULIDAD LA GRANJA SWEET APPLES ACREES QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN PONYVILLE AUN COSECHAN MANZANAS COMO RECORDATORIO A LA FUNDACIÓN DEL PUEBLO.

-VAYA HE ESCUCHADO DE ESA GRANJA Y QUE AHÍ VIVIA UNA GUARDÍAN DE UN ELEMENTO DE LA ARMONÍA SIEMPRE QUISE CONOCER ESE LUGAR AUNQUE NO RECUERDO EL NOMBRE DEL GUARDIAN.

-APPLEJACK ERA EL NOMBRE DE LA GUARDIANA DEL ELEMENTO DE LA HONESTIDAD, FUE LA ÚLTIMA EN MORIR.

-VAYA COMO ME GUSTARIA CONOCER A LOS FAMOSOS GUARDIANES DE LA ARMONIA EN SU ÉPOCA HE ESCUCHADO INCREIBLES HISTORIAS SOBRE ELLAS.

-MUY BIEN YA ESTAN LISTOS LOS HOTTCAKES ¡A COMER!

ARIKADO LE SIRVIO A STARDUST SUS HOTTCAKES Y AMBOS SE SENTARON A COMER SU DELICIOSO DESAYUNO Y DURANTE EL TRANSCURSO DEL DESAYUNO NADIE HABLÓ HASTA CASI AL FINALIZAR.

-Y DIME STARDUST ¿DE DONDE VIENES?

-AMM BUENO YO VEGO DE UN PUEBLO MUY AL SUR DE EQUESTRIA, ES UN PUEBLO MUY AISLADO

-QUE BIEN ESPERO UN DÍA ME LLEVES A VISITARLO ¿POR QUÉ TRAES ES MANTA SI NO HACE FRIO AQUÍ ADENTRO?

ARIKADO VIO QUE LA PONY TENIA UNA CARA DE DESILUCIÓN CUANDO LE PREGUNTO SOBRE EL LUGAR DONDE VENÍA Y MAS CUANDO LE DIJO QUE POR QUE TRAÍA ESA MANTA CUBRIENDOLE EL CUERPO.

-CREO QUE ESTAS OCULTANDO TU CUTIEMARK ¿NO ES ASÍ?

STARDUST REACCIONÓ SORPRENDIDA Y A LA VEZ ATERRADA NO SABIA QUE CONTESTARLE.

-NO ES ESO ES QUE SOY MUY FRIOLENTA ESO ES TODO

CONTESTO MUY APRESURADAMENTE PARA EVADIR EL TEMA

-NO ES ASÍ ESTARDUST YO SE MUY BIEN CUANDO UN PONY MIENTE, LO SE POR EXPERIENCIA PROPIA. TE DIJE QUE ME PODRÍAS AYUDAR A CAPTURAR A LA SOMBRA CON LA CONDICIÓN DE QUE CONTARÍAMOS NUESTRO PASADO.

STARDUST SE LE QUEDO VIENDO SORPRENDIDA, NO SABIA SI PODÍA CONFIAR EN ÉL AUN PERO FUE MUY AMABLE CON ELLA ASI QUE EMPEZO A DESCUBRIR SU CUTIE MARK, ERA UN PENTAGRAMA; UNA ESTRALLA DE CINCO PICOS; CON UNA ESTELA SALIENDO DEL LADO DERECHO DEL PENTAGRAMA COMO SI FUERA UNA ESTRELLA FUGAZ Y ABAJO UNA PLUMA DE AVE PARA ESCRIBIR ACOSTADA CON LA PUNTA APUNTANDO HACIA LA IZQUIERDA.

-ASI QUE ESA ES TU CUTTIE MARK, VAYA ES HERMOSA. DIME ¿Cómo LA OBTUVISTE? DEBES SER BUENA PARA ESCRIBIR PERO EL DIBUJO DE ESA EXTRAÑA ESTRELLA, PUEDE SER QUE ESCRIBES HISTORIAS DE MISTERIO ¿NO?

STARDUST NO LE CONTESTO NINGUNA PALABRA A SU HIPOTESIS SOLO AGACHO LA MIRADA ARIKADO ESTABA SEGURO QUE POR CULPA DE SU CUTTIE MARK NO TENIA UNA VIDA DE SUFRIMIENTO ASI QUE AL NO HABER UNA RESPUESTA ÉL SE LEVANTO DE LA MESA.

-MIRA YO VEO QUE CULPAS A TU CUTTIE MARK POR TENER UNA VIDA DIFICIL, ES MAS TAMBIEN VEO QUE NO SOLO TE HAN LASTIMADO FÍSICAMENTE SI NO TAMBIEN EMOCIONALMENTE, ES DIFICIL COMPARTIR TUS SENTIMIENTOS CON UNA PERSONA Y MAS SI ES UNA QUE NO CONOCES BIEN, CREEME LO SE, AL IGUAL QUE TÚ HE VIVIDO MOMENTOS MUY DOLOROSOS POR ESO ES QUE PUEDO COMPRENDERTE.

STARDUST SE QUEDÓ AUN MAS SORPRENDIDA YA QUE PARECE QUE ARIKADO PUDO LEERLE LA MENTE.

-¿CÓMO SABES ESO SI YO NO TE HE DICHO NADA?

-LO APRENDÍ DE UN AMIGO, DE HECHO ES UNA CEBRA, ÉL ME ENSEÑO A VER ATRAVÉS DE LAS APARIENCIAS DE LOS PONYS, TIENE UN VIEJO DICHO QUE SU BISABUELA ZECORA DECÍA MUCHO PERO NO RECUERDO COMO VA PERO EL PUNTO ES QUE ESA FILOSOFIA QUE LAS ZEBRAS LLEVAN APRENDIDO EN SU CORAZÓN AYUDA A ENTENDER A OTROS PONYS Y HASTA A TI MISMO.

-SI PUDISTE VER ATRAVÉS DE MÍ CUANDO ESTABA BAJO EL CONTROL DE ESA COSA ¿Por qué NO ME DETUVISTE?

-APRENDE A VER Y A LEER

-¿QUÉ DICES?

MUY SORPRENDIDA Y UN POCO MAS TRANQUILA LA PONY SE LE QUEDO MIRANDO A ARIKADO COMO SI ESTUBIERA LOCO

-CON ESAS PALABRAS MI AMIGO ZEBRA ME RESUMIO SU FILOSOFÍA. COMO VERAS SI ME DI CUENTA DE TUS INTENCIONES Y QUERÍA DESTRUIRTE PERO SABÍA QUE EN EL FONDO, DEBAJO DE ESA OSCURIDAD QUE TE CONTROLABA EXISTÍA UNA BUENA PONY QUE NO QUERÍA HACERLE DAÑO A NADIE, UNA PONY QUE SUFRIA ATRAPADA EN TODA ESA OSCURIDAD, ¿O ME EQUIVOCO?

STARDUST NO SABÍA QUE DECIR AHORA LA PERCEPCIÓN DE ARIKADO COMO UN LOCO PARA ELLA CAMBIO A UN SABIO, ALGUIEN QUE POR FIN VIERA ATRAVEZ DE ELLA Y QUE POR FIN COMPRENDIERA LO QUE SIENTE.

-AUNQUE ALPARECER NO LOGRO VER MUY BIEN LO HAY DENTRO DE TI YA QUE ESCONDES MUY BIEN TUS SENTIMIENTOS Y NO SOY MAS QUE UN NOVATO EN ESA FILOSOFIA DE ZEBRA QUE SOLO PUDE VER LAS HERIDAS QUE TE HA DEJADO TU CUTTIE MARK- ARIKADO SE ACERCO A ELLA Y LE PUSO SU CASCO SOBRE SU MEJILLA Y LE MOSTRO UNA SONRISA

-VAMOS, ANOCHE ME PREGUNTASTE ¿QUIÉN ERA CRYSTAL WINGS? TE LLEVARE A CONOCERLA

ARIKADO SE DIRIGIÓ A LA SALIDA DE LA COCINA, STARDUST SE LE QUEDO MIRANDO CON MUCHA GRATITUD PERO VIO QUE ARIKADO SE DETUBO EN LA PUERTA AL PONER SU CASCO EN EL POMO DE LA PUERTA PARA ABRIRLO Y SIN VOLTEARSE LE DIJO "ARIKADO TOONBOY NO ES MI NOMBRE REAL, ME LLAMO LEONARDO" ABRIO LA PUERTA Y SALIO.

STARDUST SE APRESURO A SEGUIRLO A PESAR DE QUERER CONOCER A CRYSTAL WINGS QUERÍA PREGUNTARLE POR QUE LE DIJO SU NOMBRE REAL. APENAS LO ALCANZO A MITAD DEL PASILLO YA QUE ARIKADO SIEMPRE AVANZABA MUY DEPRISA.

-LEONARDO ESPERE

-POR FAVOR STRADUST NO ME LLAME ASÍ, SOLO DIME ARIKADO A SECAS

-PERO ¿Por qué ME DIJO SU NOMBRE REAL Y NO QUIERE QUE LO LLAME POR SU NOMBRE?

TE LO DIJE POR QUE SI ME VAS A AYUDAR ARREGLAR TODO TENÍAMOS QUE COMPARTIR NUESTRO PASADO ASI COMO CONPARTIR NUESTROS MAYORES SECRETOS. LAS GRANDES ALIANZAS Y AMISTADES SIMPRE SERAN FORTALEZIDAS POR LA CONFIANZA. ADEMAS TE DIJE PRIMERO QUE TE CONTARÍA MI PASADO Y DESPUES SERA TU TURNO. RESPECTO AL NOMBRE "LEONARDO" ES EL NOMBRE QUE ME PUSIERON MIS PADRES PERO AHORA ME LLAMO ARIKADO TOONBOY UN NOMBRE QUE ME LO GANE.

-¿A QUE SE REFIERE CON "ME LO GANÉ?- LE PREGUNTÓ STARDUST A ARIKADO MIENTRAS CAMINABAN POR LOS PASILLOS DEL CASTILLO HACIA LA SALIDA.

-VERAS MIS PADRES TIENEN LA TRADICIÓN DE PONER NOMBRES A BASES DE LEYENDAS Y SUPERTICIONES DE ACUERDO CON EL DÍA DE NACIMIENTO, QUIERE DECIR COMO YO NACÍ EL 6 DE NOVIEMBRE ESE DÍA HACE MUCHOS AÑOS LA LEYENDA DICE QUE UN PODEROZO HIPOGRIFO LLAMADO LEONARDO MURIO EN COMBATE EN UNA GUERRA CONTRA GIGANTES CICLOPES QUE HIBAN DISPUESTOS A DESTRUIR GRIFFINSTONE, LEONARDO ERA UN FIERO GUERRERO GRIFO QUE TENIA LA FAMA DE NO PERDER BATALLAS EN LA QUE PARTICIPABA Y EN ESA BATALLA SACRIFICO SU VIDA PARA PROTEGER A SU PUEBLO. ES POR ESO LA ELECCIÓN DE MI NOMBRE.

-INTERESANTE LA FORMA EN QUE SU FAMILIA PONE UN NOMBRE, PERO A USTED NO LE VEO CARA DE QUE HAYA ASESINADO A ALGUIEN O LE GUSTE PELEAR COMO AQUEL GRIFO, YO CREO QUE TE PARECES MAS AL MÍTICO UNICORNIO LLAMADO AARON QUE POSEÍA GRAN SABIDURIA Y ERA AMABLE CON TODOS LOS PONIES.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA- ARIKADO SE EMPEZÓ A REIR MAS FUERTE DE LO NORMAL, TANTO QUE YA NO PUDO SEGUIR CAMINANDO QUE SOLO SE RECARGO EN LA PARED Y CONTINUO RINEDOSE

-¿QUÉ ES LO GARCIOSO? TE COMPARE CON UN PERSONAJE MÍTICO DE MUCHO RESPETO Y TE ATREVES A REIRTE ASÍ, CREO QUE NO ERES DIGNO DE QUE TE COMPARE CON AARON- STARDUST ESTABA MUY MOLESTA POR LA REACCIÓN DE ARIKADO

-LO SIENTO NO ESO, TAMPOCO QUERÍA OFENDERTE; LO JURO; ES QUE… OH DIABLOS DAME UN MOMENTO PARA QUE CALME MI RISA JAJAJA…

-¿Y BIEN?

-BIEN YA ESTA, DISCULPAME TE LO RUEGO, PERO TAMBIEN TE REIRÁS POR LO QUE YO TE VOY A CONTAR. QUE PEQUEÑO ES EL MUNDO ¿NO? PUES DEJAME DECIRTE QUE AARON ES MI HERMANO; SI COMO LO OYES; A ÉL LO LLAMARON ASI EN HONOR A ESE MÍTICO UNICORNIO Y DEJAME DECIRTE QUE ES LO CONTRARIO AL PERSONAJE.

-JAJAJAJA ¿ENSERIO? NO CREO, PIENSO QUE ME ESTAS HACIENDO UNA BROMA

-CLARO QUE NO NUNCA HARÍA ESO A UNA AMIGA. MI HERMANO AL IGUAL QUE YO ES UN PEGASO PERO ES MUY AGRESIVO Y MUY NEURÓTICO, LE GUSTA METERSE EN PROBLEMAS Y PELEAR CON TODO EL MUNDO, PERO DENTRO DE TODA ESA FURIA QUE DESCARGA EXISTE UN LADO ARTÍSTICO QUE LE GUSTA REFLEGAR EN ÉL YA QUE ES COMPOSITOR DE RAP Y ES UNO DE LOS MEJORES ACTORES EN LAS OBRAS DE TEATRO DE MANEHATTAN. TAL VEZ HAS OIDO DE ÉL; COMO YO ÉL TAMBIEN SE CAMBIO ESE FEO NOMBRE; SE LLAMA BLEAR.

-NO ME LO PUEDO CREER, HE ESCUCHADO DE ÉL EN LOS PERIÓDICOS POR SUS GRANDES DOTES DE ACTUACIÓN, NO CREÍ QUE ERA TU HERMANO.

-SI Y ME SIENTO ORGULLOSO DE ÉL; ¿TE MENCIONE QUE ÉL TAMBIEN TIENE UNA ESPADA MÁGICA COMO LA MÍA?

-¿ENSERIÓ? SI YO NUNCA LO VEO QUE TRAIGA UNA ESPADA CARGANDO COMO TÚ LA LLEVAS.

-PERO EL NUNCA LA TRAE CONSIGO Y NUNCA SE LE HA VISTO QUELA CARGE CUANDO VIAJA ES POR QUE ÉL ENCONTRO SU CAMINO. DEJAME DECIRTE QUE ÉL TRAE MI ESPADA Y ESTA QUE TRAIGO YO ES LA DE ÉL.

-NO, NO ENTIENDO.

-¿RECUERDAS LA CUTTIEMARK DE BLEAR?... ¿NO? BUENO EL TIENE COMO MARCA UNA CARA DE LA VIDA QUE REPRESENTA LA ALEGRIA EN EL TEATRO Y A LADO TIENE UNA NOTA MUSICAL, ESTOS DOS SIMBOLOS ATRAVEZADO POR UNA ESPADA; COMO ESTA; DE COLOR AZUL MARINO. Y AHORA FIGATE EN MI MARCA.

STARDUST MIRA LA CUTTIEMARK DE ARIKADO Y SE PONE A PENSAR EN LAS DIFERENCIAS DE LOS DOS HERMANOS LA CUAL SOLO LE ENCONTRO SENTIDO A UNA COSA A LA QUE ES DIFERENTE.

-INCREIBLE, YA LE ENCONTRE LA DIFERENCIA DE SUS CUTTIEMARKS, NO PUEDO CREERLO

-¿QUÉ, ACASO NUESTROS SIMBOLOS SON DIFERENTES?- CON SARCASMO LE RESPONDIO A STARDUST ACOMPAÑANDOLO DE UN PEQUEÑO EMPUJÓN.

-NO ME MOLESTE- REGRESANDOLE EL EMPUJÓN –YO QUIERO DECIR QUE SI TU HERMANO TIENE UNA ESPADA, ESA ESPADA DEBE SER LA DE COLOR VERDE QUE TIENES DIBUJADA EN TU CUTTIEMARK Y LA ESPADA EN LA CUTTIMARK DE TU HERMANO ES LA QUE TU TIENES.

-¡FELICIDADES SABIONDA!- LE ACARICIA LA CRIN COMO SI FUERA UNA MASCOTA PERO DE FORMA FASTIDIOSA.

-OYE ¡YA DEJAME!

STARDUST ESTABA MOLESTA PERO A LA VEZ SE SENTÍA FELIZ YA QUE NUNCA HABÍA PASADO TIEMPO CON ELLA DE ESTA FORMA.

-EN REALIDAD ESTA ESPADA FUE FORJADA POR MI HERMANO Y LA DE ÉL FUE FORJADA POR MÍ POR ESO LLEVAN LOS GUSTOS DE CADA UNO DE NOSOTROS COMO ES EL CASO DEL COLOR, A ÉL LE GUSTA EL AZUL Y A MI EL VERDE.

SIGUIERON AVANZANDO PARA LLEGAR A LAS PUERTAS DEL ANTIGUA CASTILLO.

-PERO ¿ESO NO EXPLICA LO DE TU CAMBIO DE NOMBRE?

-HA ESO, BIEN, CREO QUE ME SALI DEL TEMA POR UN MOMENTO. BIEN AL SEPARARNOS MI HERMANO Y YO. FUI EN BUSCA DE CONOCIMIENTO Y MAS SENTIDO A MI VIDA ASÍ QUE FUI A LOS LUGARES MAS PELIGROSOS DE EQUESTRIA A ENTRENAR Y DOMINAR LA MAGIA DE LA ESPADA.

-PERO ¿POR QUÉ? ¿QUÉ QUERIAS DEMOSTRAR?

-NO ES ESO- SUSPIRO POR UN MOMENTO ARIKADO AL TRATAR DE RECORDAR SUS MOTIVOS –ES QUE FUE PARA CUMPLIR UNA PROMESA.

-¿UNA PROMESA? ¿A QUIÉN?

-A CRYSTAL WING- SUS OREJAS DE ARIKADO CAYERON Y EL BAJO LA CABEZA POR UN SEGUNDO. STARDUST NOTO COMO EL CAMBIO DE ÁNIMO EN ÉL PERO NO LE DIJO NADA.

-CUANDO EMPRENDÍ ESE VIAJE BUSCABA ENTENDER EL REGALO DE ESTE PODER Y DECIDÍ ADENTRARME A DONDE NINGUN PONY SE ATREVERIA JAMAS PONER UN CASCO, FUI A LAS MONTAÑAS DE LOS PONYS MURCIELAGOS. ELLOS SON CONOCIDOS POR SER LA GUARDIA PERSONAL DE LA PRINCESA LUNA, SON MUY AMABLES CON LOS PONYSQUE NO SON DE SU ESPECIE, PERO EN SUS TIERRAS SON CONOCDOS POR SER LOS PONYS MAS VIOLENTOS Y HOSTILES, NO LES GUSTA QUE NINGUN PONY QUE NO SEA DE SU ESPECIE ESTE USMEANDO EN SU TERRITORIO PUEDEN ATRAPARLO Y DARLE MUERTE AL INSTANTE.

-ESO SUENA HORRIBLE, NUNCA HABÍA ESCUCHADO LA PARTE OSCURA DE LOS PONYS MURCIELAGOS, ES MÁS NO SE SABE MUCHO DE SU CULTURA.

-TIENES RAZÓN STARDUST NO SE SABE DE SU CULTURA POR QUE NOS CONSIDERAN UNA AMENAZA. ELLOS SON ESTRICTAMENTE QUE RESPETAN LAS COSTUMBRES PONYS DE NUESTRA RAZA YA QUE ELLOS SABEN QUE ESTE NO ES SU REINO Y POR RESPETO RESPETAN A TODA SU GENTE PERO EN SU REINO SUS LEYES CAMBIAN Y SOLO LA PRINCESA LUNA PUEDE ENTRAR Y TENER UNA DIPLOMACIA CON ELLOS.

-¿ENTONCES COMO ENTRENASTE CON ELLOS SIN SON MUY HOSTILES?

-ME TUVE QUE GANAR SU CONFIANZA, NO FUE FACIL CASI MUERO EN EL INTENTO PERO AL VER MI DETERMIACIÓN Y AL SER ELLOS UN PUEBLO GUERRERO ME ACOGIERON EN SU CULTURA DONDE LLEGUE APRENDER GRANDES COSAS Y PUDE LLEGAR SER PARTE DE UN RANGO QUE SOLO LOS MEJORES DE SU ESPECIE PUEDE LLEGAR Y PUES ELLOS ME PUSIERON ESE NOMBRE DE ARIKADO.

SALIERON DEL CASTILLO Y CRUARON EL PUENTE COLGANTE PARA DIRIGIRSE A LAS ESCALERAS QUE LLEVAVAN A LA CUEVA DEL ARBOL DE LA ARMONÍA.

-YA CASI LLEGAMOS, LUEGO TE CUENTO CON MAS DETALLES MI AVENTURA EN LAS MONTAÑAS DE LOS PONYS MURCIELAGOS- CAMINO HACIA LA CUEVA MUY DESPACIO

-ARIKADO ¿AQUÍ ABAJO ES DONDE VIVE TU AMIGA CRYSTAL WINGS?

-MAS O MENOS STARDUST PERO QUIERO QUE MUESTRES RESPETO AL ENTRAR AQUÍ, YA QUE TAMBIEN EN ESTE SITIO SE ENCUENTRA EL ARBOL DE LA ARMONÍA.

-¡EL ARBOL DE LA ARMONÍA! SIEMPRE QUISE CONOCERLO- GRITO MUY EMOCIONADA STARDUST NO PODIA CREER QUE VIERA EL LEGENDARIO ARBOL CON SUS PROPIOS OJOS.

ENTRARON A LA OSCURA CUEVA QUE RESPLANDECÍA POR EL BRILLO DEL ÁRBOL DE LA ARMONÍA, LA LUZ DEL ARBOL RADIABA CON MUCHA INTENSIDAD ERA COMO SI EL MISMO AMANECER ESTUBIERA DENTRO DE LA CUEVA. STARDUST ESTABA MUY EMOCIONADA ERA LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE VEÍA EL ÁRBOL, SOLO LO CONOCÍA EN FOTOGRAFÍAS E ILUSTRACIONES DE LIBROS QUE HABLABAN SOBRE EL ÁRBOL. ERA MUY IMPRRESIONANTE SE SENTO EN EL SUELO A CONTEMPLARLO MAS MIENTRA QUE ARIKADO RODEO EL ÁRBOL PARA ADENTRARSE MÁS A LA CUEVA.

-¡ES HERMOSO!- DIJO STARDUST MIENTRAS LO ADMIRABA

-SI LO ES, ES MUY IMPRESIONANTE, ME IMPRESIONA VER QUE AUN TENGA TANTO PODER

-SI, NO ME IMAGINO LA CARA QUE PUSO LA PRINCESA TWILIGHT AL VERLO POR PRIMERA VEZ

ARIKADO DEJO A STARDUST SOLA PARA QUE PUDIERA CONTEMPLAR EL ÁRBOL SIN MOLESTARLA, ÉL SIGUIÓ CAMINANDO AL FONDO DE LA CUEVA Y SE DETUBO AL LLEGAR AL FINAL, SE QUITO SU ESPADA DEL LOMO Y LA PUSO ENFRENTE DE ÉL HACIENDO UNA REVERENCIA SE SENTO Y CERRO LOS OJOS Y SUSURRO UNAS PALABRAS "HOLA CRYSTAL WINGS"

STARDUST DESPUES DE CONTEMPLAR EL ÁRBOL POR UN BUEN RATO BUSCABA CON LA MIRADA A SU AMIGO ARIKADO QUE NO LO ENCONTRABA POR NINGUN LADO, RECORRIO CON LA VISTA PARA VER SI ESTABA EN ALGUN LUGAR DE LA CUEVA, AL NO TENER ÉXITO CAMINÓ PARA RODEAR EL ÁRBOL Y VIO QUE LA CUEVA AUN NO TERMINABA

-¿PUDO IRSE AL FONDO DE LA CUEVA?- SE PREGUNTO MIENTRAS SE ADENTRABA MAS

SIGUIÓ CAMINANDO Y VIO A ARIKDO QUE ESTBA SENTADO CON LA CABEZA AGACHADA Y CON UNAS LÁGRIMAS QUE LE SALIAN DE LOS OJOS Y LE ESCURRÍAN POR LAS MEJILLAS. NUNCA LO HABÍA VISTO LLORAR A EXEPCIÓN DE CUANDO SE DESMAYO POR EL HECHIZO DEL SUEÑO Y ESTABA LLORANDO Y PRONUNCIANDO "CRYSTAL WINGS" INCONCIENTEMENTE, SE ACERCO DESPACIO Y PUDO VER QUE EN EL FONDO DE LA CUEVA HABÍA UN GRAN MURO CON UN DIBUJO DE UN SOL ENCERRADO EN UN CRISTAL Y DEBAJO DEL EMBLEMA ESTABA ESCRITO:

 _"A UNA GRAN PEGASO Y COMPAÑERA CRYSTAL WINGS"_

 _"CUANDO ELLA SE DURMIÓ EL CIELO SE PUSO A LLORAR Y HOY LLORA EN MÍ, QUIERO DESPERTAR Y TENERTE JUNTO A MÍ; DESPIERTATE; SIEMPRE ESTARE JUNTO A TI"_

AL LEER ESAS PALABRAS STARDUST COMPRENDIO QUE SE TRATABA DE UNA TUMBA, CRYSTAL WINGS ESTABA MUERTA Y POR EL HERMOSO EPITAFIO QUE ARIKADO LE ESCRIBIO SABIA QUE ELLA ERA MUY IMPORTANTE PARA ÉL, POR ESO LE PIDIO QUE GUARDARA RESPETO CUANDO ENTRARA A LA CUEVA, NO POR QUE SE TRATASE DEL LEGENDARIO ÁRBOL DE LA ARMONÍA SI NO QUE ESTA ERA LA TUMBA DE LA QUE CONSIDERABA LA PONY MAS IMPORTANTE DE SU VIDA.

-ARIKADO ¿ESTAS BIEN?- SE ACERCO PREGUNTANDOLE CON UN TONO DE VOZ MUY BAJO

-SI STARDUST, ESTOY BIEN, ES QUE SOLO NO HE VISTADO DURANTE MUCHO TIEMPO A MI AMIGA CRYSTAL WINGS- LE RESPONDIO MIENTRAS SE SECABA LAS LAGRIMAS DE SUS OJOS.

-AHORA COMPRENDO BIEN ARIKADO ELLA ERA MUY IMPORTANTE PARA TI Y ESE HERMOSO EPITAFIO QUE LE DEDICASTE ES UNA PRUEBA DE ELLO.

-ESTA TUMBA AQUÍ ERA DONDE ELLA VIVÍA, ESTA ERA SU HABITACIÓN ANTES DEL ACCIDENTE…

STARDUST SE ACERCO A ÉL ABRAZANDOLO PARA CALMAR SU DOLOR.

-ACASO ¿LA ÚLTIMA FRASE QUE ESCRIBISTE FUE LO ÚLTIMO QUE TE DIJO?

ARIKADO SE QUEDO VIENDO FIJO AQUELLA LÁPIDA Y A LAS PALABRAS ESCRITAS.

-ENREALIDAD NO, LO QUE ELLA DIJO… - DEJO ESCAPAR UN SUSPIRO, SE LEVANTO Y CAMINO A LA ORILLA DE LA LÁPIDA.

-TE LO CONTARE CON MAS CALMA DE CAMINO A PONIVILLE PERO PRIMERO VENGO A RECOGER UNA COSA IMPORTANTE.

STARDUST NOTÓ ALGO RARO EN AQUELLA ESQUINA DE LA LÁPIDA, SOBRESALÍA UN PEQUEÑO CUADRO Y EN LA SUPERFIIE DE ESE CUADRO ESTABAN ESCRITAS OTRAS PALABRAS:

 _"HAY VECES QUE NO SE, SI EXPRIMIR EL SOL PARA SENTIR CALOR…"_

ESAS PALABRAS ESCRITAS NO ENTENDÍA MUY BIEN SU SIGNIFICADO, SONABAN MUY FRÍAS Y TRISTES CON FALTA DE ESPERANZA. ARIKADO MOVIÓ EL PEQUEÑO CUADRO DE LOZETA Y METIÓ SU CASCO EN UN PEQUEÑO AGUJERO EN DONDE SACÓ UN PEQUEÑO PERGAMINO QUE TENÍA EL SELLO REAL DE LA PRINCESA TWILIGTH JUNTO CON OTRO SIMBOLO QUE NO CONOCÍA MUY BIEN, ERA UNA ESTRELLA DESPIDIENDO UNA ESCENCIA MÁGICA, EL PERGAMINO PARECIA ANTIGUO, ARIKADO LO TOMO CON SU CASCO Y SE LE QUEDO MIRANDO.

-STARDUST DEBEMOS DARNOS PRISA, TENGO UN IMPORTANTE MENSAJE QUE ENTREGARLE A LA PRINCESA TWILIGHT; YA NO TENGO MIEDO.

-DIME ARIKADO ¿QUÉ ES ESO?

-ESTO ES UN MENSAJE QUE DEBIÓ ENTREGARSE A LA PRINCESA TWILIGTH HACE 5 AÑOS- ARIKADO VOLTIÓ A VER A STARDUST Y SU EXPRESIÓN CAMBIÓ REPENTINAMENTE DE ESTAR TRISTE A ALEGRE. –PERO ¿Dónde ESTAN MIS MODALES? CRYSTAL WING TE PRESENTO A STARDUST.

STARDUST SE ACERCO A LA LÁPIDA E HIZO UNA REVERENCIA.

-ESTA HERMOSA UNICORNIO ME AYUDO CUANDO ESTABA EN PROBLEMAS Y AHORA ME AYUDARA A TERMINAR DE ENFRENTAR MI PROPIA OSCURIDAD Y YO LE AYUDARE A SALIR DE ELLA.

STARDUST SE SINTIO MUY APENADA CON LAS PALABRAAS DE ARIKADO NADIE LE HABIA LLAMADO HERMOSA, PRONTAMENTE SU CAARA SE RUBORIZO PERO PARA QUE ARIKADO NO SE DIERA CUENTA DE ESTO FINGIÓ QUE TODO ESTABA NORMAL.

-CRYSTAL WINGS VOY A TERMINAR LA MISIÓN DE GLIMMER Y REGRESARE A SEGUIR CUMPLIENDO MI PROMESA

-¡GLIMMER!- EL NOMBRE QUE ACABABA DE ESCUCHAR HACE QUE STARDUST LE SURGIERAN ALGUNAS DUDAS. –ES POSIBLE QUE ÉL, NO, CREO QUE SE REFIERE A OTRO PONY.

-Y SI ALGO SALE DIFERENTE A LO PLANEADO CRYSTAL, PRONTO ESTARE JUNTO A TI COMO EN LOS VIEJOS TIEMPOS- TERMINO ARIKADO DE HABLAR, TOMO SU ESPADA Y GUARDÓ EL PERGAMINO EN SU ALFORJA, SE DIO MEDIA VUELTA.

-VAMONOS STARDUST YA ES HORA.

-ARIKADO ME VAS A DECIR COMO FUE QUE TU AMIGA FALLECIO

-SI TE LO CONTARE TODO CAMINO A POVIVILLE, VAMOS QUE QUIERO ACABAR CON ESTO HOY MISMO.

ARIKADO Y STARDUST SALIERON DE LA CUEVA Y SE DIRIGIERON AL CASTILLO DONDE AMBOS SE PREPARARON PARA EL VIAJE A PONYVIILE. ARIKADO LLEVÓ ALGO DE PROVICIONES Y UN GRAN LIBRO DONDE RESUMIÓ TODOS LOS HECHIZOS MÁS IMPORTANTES QUE ÉL CONSIDERA DE UTILIDAD Y UN LIBRO PERSONAL DONDE LLEVAVA ESCRITO SUS INVESTIGACIONES HISTÓRICAS Y NOTAS DE MAGIA, SABIA QUE SI HIBA A AYUDAR A STARDUST A CONTROLAR SU MAGIA TENDRÍA QUE ENSEÑARLE DESDE LO MAS BÁSICO HASTA LO MAS AVANZADO; ESTABA ALGO CONFUNDIDO NO SABÍA COMO EMPEZAR LAS LECCIONES EN SU VIDA NUNCA CREYO SER UN MAESTRO; NO ERA DE SU AGRADO; NO LE GUSTABA ENSEÑAR SENTÍA EN SU INTERIOR QUE NO ERA SU PROFESIÓN, PERO TIENE QUE HACERLO LA PRINCESA LUNA SE LO PIDIÓ DE FAVOR Y A ÉL NO LE GUSTA ROMPER LAS PROMESAS.

STARDUST ENCONTRÓ EN EL CASTILLO UNAS ALFORJAS OLVIDADAS POR LOS SAQUEADORES CON ÚTILES HERRAMIENTAS DE EXPLORACIÓN, NO ERAN MUY PESADAS ASI QUE DECIDIÓ LLEVARSELAS AL IGUAL QUE UNA PEQUEÑA LIBRETA EN BLANCO QUE ESTABA TIRADA EN UNO DE LOS SUCIOS PASILLOS DEL CASTILLO EN RUINAS.

AMBOS ESTABAN LISTOS PARA IRSE, ARIKADO FUE POR ELLA Y AMBOS SALIERON DEL CASTILLO Y SE ADENTRARON EN EL BOSQUE EVERFREE DIRIGIENDOSE HACIA PONIVILLE.

-STARDUST ME PREGUNTASTE SOBRE CRYSTAL WINGS Y YO TE CONTARE SU HISTORIA.

STARDUST SE LE QQUEDO MIRANDO APENADA. –NO LO TIENES QUE HACER, SE LO MUCHO QUE TE DUELE CUANDO LA RECUERDAS.

-NO TENGO QUE HACERLO ESTA ETAPA DE MI VIDA NO SE LA HE CONTADO A NADIE NI SIQUIERA A MI PROPIO HERMANO. TU ME DAS CONFIANZA STARDUST, ADEMÁS SI VOY A INSTRUIRTE TIENES QUE CONOCER MI PASADO.

-BIEN ARIKADO PARECE MUY JUSTO CUANDO TERMINES DE CONTAR TU PASADO TE CONTARE EL MIO.

ARIKADO LE REGALO UNA SONRISA COMO GESTO DE QUE AMBOS ESTABAN DEACUERDO, AMBOS EMPEZRON A CAMINAR POR EL BOSQUE MIENTRAS QUE ARIKADO CONTABA SU HISTORIA.

 _CRYSTAL WING ERA UNA PEGASO HUERFANA PERDIÓ A SUS PADRES A FINALES DE LA GUERRA CIVIL, ELLA NO SABÍA DE DONDE ERA O CUAL ERA SU CIUDAD NATAL EN EQUESTRIA. ELLA DESDE POTRILLA SE QUEDÓ EN EL ANTIGUO CASTILLO DE CELESTIA Y LUNA, LUGAR DONDE SUS PADRES LA DEJARON ANTES DE QUE ELLOS DESAPARECIERAN PARA SIEMPRE, ELLA SOLA APRENDIÓ A SOBREVIVIR EN ESE ECOSISTEMA HOSTIL, SE DECLARO ELLA MISMA COMO LA REYNA DE EVERFREE._

 _A DIFERENCIA DE ELLA, MI NIÑEZ FUE MUY CONTRARIA, MI PADRE ES UN PEGASO Y MI MADRE ES UN UNICORNIO, FUI EL HIJO ÚNICO DURANTE OCHO AÑOS ANTES DEL NACIMIENTO DE MI HERMANO. YO RECIBÍA TODA LA ATENCIÓN Y EL AMOR DE MIS PADRES EL CUAL FUE MUY ESTRICTO POR LO MENOS LO ÚLTIMO. MI PADRE ERA COMERCIANTE Y MI MADRE ENCUADERNABA LIBROS DE MÁGIA, VIVÍAMOS EN UN PUEBLO LLAMADO PACIFIC HOOVES ERA UN PUEBLO GRANJERO; LA MAYORIA DE LOS HABITANTES PONYS TERRESTRES; EL PEQUEÑO PUEBLO SE LOCALIZABA A LAS AFUERAS DE MANEHATTAN. MI MADRE ERA MUY ESTRICTA CONMIGO, ME PONÍA A ESTUDIAR LOS LIBROS DE MAGIA DESDE MUY PEQUEÑO; ME ENSEÑO A LEER Y A ESCRIBIR ANTES DE INSCRIBIRME A UNA ESCUELA; NO SE PORQUE LO HACIA TAL VEZ ELLA QUERÍA QUE FUESE UN UNICORNIO Y DOMINARA LA MÁGIA COMO ELLA LO HACE; LA VERDAD NUNCA SUPE EL MOTIVO; PERO A PESAR DE NO GUSTARME LA MAGIA DISFRUTABA LOS MOMENTOS DE ESTUDIO JUNTO A MI MADRE PERO LO QUE MAS ME LLAMÓ LA ATENCIÓN ERA LEER LOS LIBROS DE HISTORIA, AL LEERLOS SENTÍA QUE LOS ESTABA VIVIENDO, LAS ÉPOCAS DONDE LA VIDA SE ARRIESGABA EN UNA BATALLA PARA MANTENER UNA SOBERANÍA, LAS ÉPICAS GUERRAS ENTRE LOS GRIFOS Y LOS PONYS MURCIELAGOS, PERO LO QUE MÁS ME LLAMÓ LA ATENCIÓN FUE LA LEYENDA QUE CUENTA COMO CELSTIA DESTERRO A SU HERMANA A LA LUNA CON LOS LEGENDARIOS ELEMENTOS DE LA ARMONÍA. ESTUDIÉ CADA MANUSCRITO SOBRE ESA LEYENDA E INCLUSO ESTUDIE A LOS QUE FUERON SUS GUARDIANES, DE ESTO ÚLTIMO NO ENCONTRÉ MUCHO YA QUE LA ÚNICA QUE SABIA SOBRE LA VIDA DE CADA GUARDIAN ERA LA PRINCESA DE LA AMISTAD, ELLA NUNCA COMPARTIÓ CUALQUIER INFORMACIÓN E INCLUSO SUPE QUE DECRETO QUE NO SE INVESTIGARA MAS SOBRE EL TEMA, ESO DEJÓ A LOS HISTORIADORES NO MAAS OPCIÓN QUE ABANDONAR SU PROYECTO DE INVESTIGACIÓN._

 _AL CUMPLIR UN PAR DE AÑOS MÁS MI MADRE ME INSCRIBIÓ A UNA ESCUELA; PERO NO ERA CUALQUIER ESCUELA; ERA UNA ESUELA PARA UNICORNIOS; RARO ¿NO CREES?; AL PRINCIPIO LO RECUERDO, TODOS LOS MAESTRO Y DIRECTIVOS ME VEÍAN RARO E INCLUSO PENSARON QUE ESTO ERA UNA BROMA, UN PEGASO EN UNA ESCUELA DE UNICORNIOS LO SE SUENA GRACIOSO, PERO MI MADRE SABÍA QUE EN UNA ESCUELA DE MAGIA NO SOLO ENSEÑABAN MAGIA TAMBIÉN TENÍAN EL MEJOR SISTEMA DE APRENDIZAJE Y ENSEÑANZA EN CUESTION DE OTRAS MATERIAS SIENDO QUE LOS ALUMNOS QUE SALEN DE ESTAS INSTITUCIONES SON LOS MÁS "INTELIGENTES" Y PREPARADOS. LOS DIRECTIVOS DE MALA GANA ACEPTARON CON LA CONDICIÓN DE HACERME UN EXAMEN DDE MAGIA TEORICA YA QUE SEGUN ELLOS "DEBO ESTAR A LA ALTURAA EN CONOCIMIENTOS SOBRE MAGIA PODEROSA"ME HIZIERON EL EXAMEN CON LA ATENCIÓN DE TODOS LOS PROFESORES DE LA ESCUELA, NO SE POR QUE LO HACIAN PARECIERA QUE ESTABAN TRATANDO DE PRESIONARME PERO AUN ASÍ APROBE SU DICHOSO EXAMEN, NO CON UNA CALIFICACIÓN PERFECTA PERO LO HICE, MI MADRE ESTABA MUY FELIZ POR HABER ENTRADO A LA ESCUELA QUE ELLA TANTO QUERÍA. DESDE AHÍ EN ADELANTE MI VIDA FUE MAS DIFICIL; NO ERA POR QUE SUFRIA BULLING YA QUE MIS COMPAÑEROS ERAN MAS TOLERANTES Y ME ACEPTARON AUN SIENDO DIFERENTE; SI NO QUE MI MADRE ME PONÍA A ESTUDIAR TODO EL DÍA SIN DESCANZO, SAQUE EXCELENTES CALIFICACIONES EN TODAS LAS MATERIAS PERO LO QUE FUESE EN MAGIA SOLO CALIFICACIONES EN TEORIA NADA DDE PRACTICA. DE VEZ ENCUANDO PASABA MAS TIEMPO CON MIS ABUELOS MATERNOS, ELLOS VIVÍAN EN LAS AFUERAS DEL PUEBLO EN SU RETIRO, MI ABUELO UN UNICORNIO Y MI ABUELA UN PONY TERRESTRE SE DEDICABAN A LA COSECHA DEL CAMPO, SEMBRABAN TODO TIPO DE VEGETALES FRIJOL, MAÍZ, CHICHARO ENTRE OTROS. ME ENCANTABA ESTAR CON ELLOS, ME ENSEÑARON A TRABAJAR LA TIERRA Y ME HICIERON DAR CUENTA QUE HABIA MUCHO QUE DESCUBRIR MAS ALLA DE LOS LIBROS Y LA ESCUELA._

 _DEPUES DE UN TIEMPO NOS MUDAMOS A OTRO PUEBLO MUY CERCA DE PONYVILLE YA QUE MI PADRE CONSIGUIÓ UN MEJOR EMPLEO, AL MUDAARNOS VISITAMOS LO QUE AHORA ES LA CIUDAD DE PONYVILLE, VISITAMOS EL CASTILLO DE LA PRINCESA Y LOS LUGARES DONDE VIVÍAN LOS GUARDINES DE LA ARMONÍA, SI TU NO HAS VISITADO PONIVILLE STARDUST TE DIRE QUE LOS LUGARES DONDE VIVÍAN LOS GUARDIANES DE LOS ELEMENTOS YA NO SON COMO LOS CUENTAN LOS LIBROS DE HISTORIA A EXEPCIÓN DE LA GRANJA APPLE QUE SIGUE IGUAL Y UN POCO CAMBIADO LA CABAÑA DE FLUTTERSHY QUE AHORA ES EL CENTRO DE ANIMALES "AMABILIDAD"._

 _MI MADRE ME APUNTO EN UNA ESCUELA NORMAL DONDE PONYS DE TODO TIPO ESTUDIABAN, PARA MI FUE DEMASIADO FÁCIL ACABAR MI EDUCACIÓN BÁSICA Y MEDIA EN ESE LUGAR PERO EN ESA ESCUELA CONOCÍ A MI MEJOR AMIGO RATIKIC, RATIKIC ES UNA ZEBRA QUE VIENE DEL LINAJE DE LA FAMOSA CURANDERA ZECORA, EL ES UN EXPERTO EN POCIONES MEDICINALES Y MAGIA MISTERIOSA COMO LO FUE SU BISABUELA.ÉL ME ENSEÑO TODO ACERCA DE LAS POCIONES Y TONICOS MEDICINALES, MEDITACIÓN E INCLUSO ES MUY BUENO EN LOS VIDEOJUEGOS, ESTA AMISTAD ES LA QUE HA DURADO MUCHOS AÑOS._

 _UNA VEZ CANSADO DE TANTO ESTUDIO Y PRESIÓN QUE EJERCÍA MI MADRE SOBRE MÍ ESCAPE DE MI CASA Y ME DIRIGÍ AL BOSQUE EVERFREE, ESTABA LLORANDO YA NO QUERIA SABER NADA DE LIBROS SENTÍA QUE ESTABA REALIZANDO EL SUEÑO DE MI MADRE EN LLUGAR DEL MÍO, NI SIQUIERA TENÍA MI CUTTIE MARK NI PODÍA VOLAR; SE QUE ERA UN TODAVIA UN POTRO PERO VARIOS DE MIS AMIGOS YA TENÍAN SU CUTTIEMARK Y SABÍAN CUAL ERA SU TALENTO; EN CAMBIO YO SOLO ERA UN POTRO QUE LO OBLIGABAN A ESTUDIAR SIN DESCANZO. ENTRE AL BOSQUE DEBASTADO SOLO QUERÍA ALEJARME DE MI HOGAR POR UN BUEN RATO, CORRÍ TANTO QUE NO ME DÍ CUENTA QUE HABÍA AVANZADO MUCHO Y ESTABA PERDIDO, AL PRINCIPIO NO ME ASUSTE ERA LO QUE QUERIA, ESTABA LEJOS, MUY LEJOS DE CASA PERO PARA MI MALA SUERTE NO ERA EL ÚNICO QUE ESTABA EN EL BOSQUE, UNA MANTICORA SALIO ENTRE LOS OSCUROS Y ALTOS ÁRBOLES; YO ME ASUSTE MUCHO; CORRÍ HACIA DIRECCIÓN DESCONOCIDA HUYENDO DE ESA FEROZ CRIATURA, ELLA ME SIGUIÓ Y TRATABA DE MATARME, PENSE QUE ESTO ME LO BUSQUE ME ARREPENTÍ DE HUÍR DE MI HOGAR, TROTE LO MAS RÁPIDO QUE PUDE HASTA QUE TROPEZE CON UNA RAÍZ Y CAÍ CUESTA ABAJO, CHOQUE CON UNA PIEDRA QUE ME DEJÓ CONFUNDIDO POR UN BUEN RATO, RÁPIDAMENTE ME PUSE DE PIE Y OBSERVE UNA ENORME FORTIFICACIÓN ABANDONADA ANTE MÍ, ERA ESPELUZNANTE Y A LA VEZ HERMOSO, SBÍA LO QUE ERA AQUELLA EDIFICACIÓN PERO NUNCA CREI VERLA CON MIS PROPIOS OJOS. EL BELLO MOMENTO SE VIÓ FRUSTRADO PUES LA MANTICORA QUE ME PERSEGUÍA ME HABÍA ENCONTRADO, ESTABA TEMBLANDO DE MIEDO, SABÍA QUE ERA MI FIN, EN MI METE ME DECIA QUE ERA TODO MI CULPA AHORA MIS PADRES ESTARAN DEVASTADOS AL SABER QUE YO HE MUERTO SOLO POR UNA TONTERÍA. MI CUERPO ESTABA TODO LASTIMADO DE RASGUÑOS SUPERFICIALES, NADA GRAVE PERO ME DOLÍA AL MOVERME; LA QUIMERA SE AVALANZO A ATACARME, SOLO CERRÉ LOS OJOS ESPERANDO UN ZAARPAZO SUYO CUANDO DE REPENTE UNA ROCA GOLPEÓ LA CABEZA DE LA QUIMERA Y SE DETUBO, NO ENTENDÍA QUE OCURRÍA PERO ESCUCHE UNA VOZ A LO LEJOS QUE ME DIJO "CORRE ES TU OPORTUNIDAD"._

 _APROBECHE LA DISTRACIÓN Y TROTÉ LO MÁS RÁPIDO QUE PUDE, MI CUERPO ME DOLÍA, A LO LEJOS ESCUCHABA "VUELA ERES UN PEGASO PUEDES VOLAR Y SALVARTE" AGITÉ MIS ALAS LO MAS RÁPIDO PERO NO TENÍA SUERTE DE DESPEGAR NI UN METRO, AL HACER ESO MÁS ME ESTABA AGOTANDO, LA QUIMERA ESTABA PERSIGIENDOME HASTA QUE LLEGUE A UN PUNTO DONDE UN ENORME ÁRBOL ME BLOQUEABA EL CAMINO "ESTE ES MI FIN" ME DECIA AMI MISMO; TEMBLABA DE MIEDO; LA ESTRAÑA VOZ A LO LEJOS EMPEZÓ A GRITARME "NO TENGAS MIEDO CONCENTRATE Y SOBREVIVIRAS" ESAS PALABRAS ME AYUDARON HACER VALIENTE EN ESE MOMENTO, LA QUIMERA SE AVALANZÓ SOBRE MÍ CON UN SARPAZO EN ESE INSTANTE CALCULE EL GOLPE DIRIGIDO Y LO ESQUIVE FACILMENTE AGACHANDOME Y CORRIENDO A LADO CONTRARIO DE LA QUIMERA, EN ESE MOMENTO UNA COSA EXPLOTÓ EN LA CARA DE LA QUIMERA Y SACO UN HUMO QUE OLÍA MUY MAL, LA QUIMERA CON SUS GARARS DELANERAS EMPEZÓ A ARAÑARSE LA CARA CON DESESPERACIÓN Y CORRIÓ A OCULTARSE ENTRE LOS ÁRBOLES._

 _ME QUEDÉ MIRANDO HACIA ARRIBA PARA VER DE DONDE SALIÓ ESA BOMBA DE OLOR Y ESA VOZ QUE ME AYUDO A SALVARME LA VIDA, SABIA QUE VENÍA DEL CASTILLO PERO NO UBICABA EL LUGAR EXACTO DE DONDE PROBENÍA, DE REPENTE UNA SOMBRA VOLÓ SOBRE MÍ Y MIRÉ HACIA EL CIELO Y SOLO VÍ EL SOL QUE ESTABA EN LO MAS ALTO DEL CIELO, AQUELLA SOMBRA QUE VOLÓ SOBRE MI SE DETUVO ENTRENTE DEL RADIANTE SOL Y VI COMO EXTENDIÓ SUS ALAS Y RAYOS DE DIFERENTES COLORES SALÍAN DE SUS ALAS, COMO SI LOS RAYOS DEL SOL AL HACER CONTACTO CON SUS ALAS CAMBIABAN DE COLOR FORMANDO UN ARCOIRIS QUE CAÍA DEL CIELO. LA MISTERIOSA SILUTA BAJÓ Y ATERRIZÓ FRENTE DE MÍ Y AHÍ PUDE VERLA CON CALRIDAD. UNA PEGASO CON EL PELAJE AMARILLO Y CRÍN NARANJA LO ÚNICO DIFERENTE ERAN SUS ALAS YA QUE SUS PLUMAS ERAN TRANSPARENTES Y LO QUE MÁS ME LLAMÓ LA ATENCIÓN ESQUE ERA DE MI EDAD, UNA PEQUEÑA POTRANCA EN EL BOSQUE EVERFREE SOLA SIN MIEDO A LOS PELIGROS DEL BOSQUE._

-HOLA,¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ Y QUÉ HACES AQUÍ TU SOLO?

 _ME PREGUNTÓ DE UNA FORMA DULCE Y A LA VEZ CONFUNDIDA. ME QUEDE HELADO POR UNOS SEGUNDOS NO SABÍA QUE RESPONDERLE, PARECÍA UN IDIOTA EN ESE MOMENTO PERO POR FIN PUDE CONTESTARLE._

-ME DICEN… BUENO SOY… ME LLAMO ARIKADO Y VENGO DEL PEQUEÑO PUEBLO QUE ESTA AL OESTE DEL BOSQUE EVERFREE.

STARDUST ESTABA ESCUCHANDO CON ATENCIÓN LA HISTORIA DE ARIKADO PERO NOTÓ ALGO DIFERENTE EN SU RELATO.

-A VER DÉJAME VER SI ENTENDÍ, ME DICES QUE TE PRESENTASTE ANTE ELLA CON EL NOMBRE DE ARIKADO Y NO CON TU NOMBRE REAL PERO ME DIJISTE QUE EL NOMBRE DE ARIKADO TE LO GANASTE CON LOS PONIS MURCIELAGOS, NO ENTIENDO.

-VERAS STARDUST EL NOMBRE OFICIAL DE ARIKADO ME LO RECONOCIERON LOS PONIS MURCIELAGOS AL HABER ENTRENADO CON ELLOS, PERO ESE NOMBRE DE ARIKADO ME LO HABIA IMPUESTO MUCHO ANTES DE CONOCERLA A ELLA.

-Y ¿POR QUÉ ELEGISTE ESE NOMBRE?

-JAJAJA LA MISMA PREGUNTA ME HIZO ELLA AQUEL DÍA. DEJA SEGUIR CON MI RELATO Y SABRÁS TODO.

 _LA PEGASO QUE SALVÓ MI VIDA ESTABA ENFRENTE DE MÍ OBSERVANDOME RARAMENTE A PESAR DE HABERLE CONTESTADO SUS PREGUNTAS._

-Qué NOMBRE TAN RARO ¿QUÉ SIGINIFICA?

-LA VERDAD ESE NO ES NI NOMBRE REAL, EL SOBRENOMBRE DE ARIKADO ES POR QUE ASI SE LLAMA MI HEROE DE FICCIÓN FAVORITO.

 _LA PEGASO ME SONRIÓ_

-CUENTAME ¿QUÉ HACE TU HEROE PARA SER TAN ESPECIAL, QUE MERESCA TU ADMIRACIÓN?

 _NUNCA NADIE ME HABÍA HECHO ESA PREGUNTA O NADIE TENÍA INTERES SOBRE LO QUE HACÍA A EXEPCIÓN DE MI AMIGO ZEBRA RATIKIC, ME SENTÍ CON MAS CONFIANZA AL RESPONDERLE._

-VERÁS, ARIKADO NO ES UN HEROE DE HISTORIETAS O LIBROS DE FICCIÓN, ES UN HEROE DE UNO DE MIS VIDEOJUEGOS FACORITOS, PONYVANIA, EL CUAL RELATA LA LUCHA ENTRE PONYS COMUNES PEGASOS, TERRESTRES Y UNICORNIOS CONTRA LOS MALVADOS PONYS MURCIELAGOS VAMPIRO.

-WOW SUENA MUY INTERESANTE- _AQUELLA POTRANCA ESTABA MUY INTERESADA EN MI EXPLICACIÓN ASI QUE CONTINUE CON MI RELATO._

-PARA COMBATIRLOS SURGUE UNA FAMILIA DE PODEROSOS PONIES QUE SE LLAMAN LOS BELHOOF, CADA 100 AÑOS LOS BELHOOF COMBATEN CONTRA LOS PONIES MURCIELAGO VAMPIROS PARA MANTENER A SALVO SUS TIERRAS, CADA UNO DE ELLOS TENÍA HABILIDADES ÚICAS DEPENDIENDO DE LA RAZA A LA QUE PERTENECÍAN.

-ENTIENDO LO QUE DICES PERO ¿Dónde ENTRA TU HEROE EN TODO ESO?

-ARIKADO ES UN PERSONAJE DE CONTROVERSIA PUES ÉL ERA UN HIBRIDO DE UN PONY Y UN PONY MURCIELAGO VAMPIRO, HIJO DEL JEFE SUPREMO DE LOS MURCIELAGOS VAMPIROS ASATHOT, SU MADRE ELIZABETH FUE CONDENADA A MUERTE POR TRAICIÓN POR LOS PONYS NORMALES YA QUE SE ENAMORÓ Y SE CASÓ CON EL JEFE SUPREMO DE LOS MURCIELAGOS VAMPIROS. SU HIJO; QUE POR CIERTO NO SE LLAMABA ARIKADO; HELLBRAN QUEDO BAJO LA CUSTODIA Y PROTECCIÓN DE SU PADRE ASTHOT QUIEN LE ENSEÑO COMBATE CON DIFERENTES TIPOS DE ARMAS Y LA DOMINACIÓN DE LA MAGIA OSCURA, SU MADRE ANTES DE MORIR LE ENSEÑÓ DOMINAR LA MAGIA BLANCA Y EL ESTUDIO DE LA VIDA EN ESAS TIERRAS.

-INTERESANTE PERO ME DICES QUE SU NOMBRE REAL ERA HELLBRAN ¿Por qué SE CAMBIO EL NOMBRE A ARIKADO? _LA PEGASO ESTABA TAN INTERESADA EN MI RELATO QUE ME ANIMÓ A CONTINUAR SIN EQUIVOCARME._

-SU PADRE ASATHOT QUERÍA QUE LO AYUDARA A CONQUISTAR TODA LA TIERRA DE PONYVANIA Y DARLE MUERTE A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE NO PERTENECÍAN A SU RAZA MURCIELAGO VAMPIRO Y ASÍ VENGAR LA MUERTE DE SU MADRE PERO HELLBRAN RECHAZO LA PROPUESTA DE SU PADRE Y LE DIJO QUE EL NO QUERÍA VENGANZA, QUERÍA PAZ ENTRE SU PUEBLO Y LA DE ELLOS PERO SU PADRE NO LO PERMITIÓ Y LO OBLIGÓ A LUCHAR ENTRE SUS TROPAS. EL EN EL CAMPO DE BATALLA DESERTÓ DE SU GENTE Y AYUDÓ A UN PEGASO GUERRERO DEL CLAN BELHOOF Y A UNA PODEROSA UNICORNIO LLAMADA SAPHYRE VELNADES A DERROTAR A ASATHOT Y A TODA SU RAZA MURCIELAGO VAMPIRO. PARA ESO AL CAMBIARSE DE BANDO DECIDIÓ CAMBIARSE EL NOMBRE A ARIKADO COMO SIGNIFICATIVO A RECHAZAR LA IDEOLOGÍA SANGRIENTA Y ASESINA IMPUESTA EN ÉL POR SU PADRE.

 _LA PEQUEÑA PEGASO ME ESTABA PONIENSO ATENCIÓN TODO EL RATO EN EL QUE ESTABA HABLANDO, QUEDÓ COMPLETAMENTE SORPRENDIDA, ERA COMO SI LE ESTUBIERA LEYENDO UN CUENTO DE ADAS._

-QUE REVELADOR, ENTONCES ¿TU TAMBÉN ESCAPAS DE UNA IDEOLOGÍA IMPUESTA POR ESO TE CAMBIASTE EL NOMBRE?

 _SOLO RECUERDO QUE CUANDO ME HIZO ESA PREGUNTA ESQUIVE LA MIRADA HACIA LA IZQUIERDA, NO SE SI ME ATRAPO O FUE PURA COINCIDENCIA PERO REACCIONE Y SOLO LE DEVOLVÍ UNA SONRISA_

-NO, PERO NO ME HAGO LLAMAR ARIKADO A SECAS, ME LLAMO ARIKADO TOONBOY

 _LA PEGASO SE ME QUEDO VIENDO Y SOLTÓ UNA CARCAJADA_

-JAJAJAJAJA ACASO NO ERES UN POCO MAYOR PARA CREER EN HUMANOS TODAVIA, ESA PALABRA "BOY" ES UNA PALABRA PARA REFERIRSE A LOS HUMANOS

-LA RAZON QUE LE PUSE ESE NOMBRE COMPLEMENTARIO ES QUE DISFRUTABA LEER LOS ENSAYOS CRIPTOZOOLOGICOS SOBRE LA ACTITUD HUMANA DE LA DRA. LYRA STRINGHEARTS APROADOS POR LA PRINCESA DE LA AMISTAD TWILIGTH SPARKLE. AL LEERLOS SIEMPRE ME IMAGINABA COMO SE CONPORTABA UN HUMANO SEGÚN LOS ENSAYOS Y ME GUSTABA DIBUJARLOS Y RECREAR HISTORIAS SOBRE ELLOS.

-BUENO, BUENO LO ENTIENDO SE QUE MUCHOS LIBROS DE ESA LOCA DRA. LYRA ESTAN RESPALDADOS POR EL VISTO BUENO DE LA PRINCESA TWILIGTH PERO MUCHOS CREEN QUE SOLO SON HISTORIAS FICTICIAS.

-¿CÓMO SABES ESO? ¿ACASO TU TAMBIEN LEISTE ALGUNO?

-EN LA BIBLIOTECA DEL CASTILLO TENGO COPIAS DE SUS ENSAYOS Y LAS OPINIONES MUCHOS CIENTÍFICOS EXPERTOS.

-¿NO ME DIGAS QUE TÚ VIVES EN ESE CASTILLO EN RUINAS?- _LE PREGUNTÉ MUY SORPRENDIDO YA QUE SABÍA QUE EN ESE CASTILLO ADEMÁS DE QUE LE PERTENECIÓ A CELESTIA Y A LUNA, TAMBIÉN FUE USADO COMO BASE PRINCIPAL PARA LOS REBELDES EN LA GUERRA CIVIL._

-CLARO QUE VIVO EN EL CASTILLO, YO SOY LA REINA DE ESTE BOSQUE PERO TU PARECES ESTAR PERDIDO, DIME ¿QUÉ HACIAS EN ESTE LUGAR LEJOS DE TU HOGAR?

-BUENO YO QUISE DAR UN PASEO Y ME TOPE CON ESA PELIGROSA MANTICORA Y YA SABES EL RESTO DE LA HISTORIA.- _LE MENTÍ EN ESE MOMENTO._

-TUVISTE SUERTE PARA LA PRÓXIMA NO TENGAS MIEDO Y PIENSA BIEN LAS COSAS ANTES DE ENFRENTARTE A UNA MANTICORA, POR LO QUE VEO AUN NO SABES VOLAR Y SI NO APRENDES PRONTO PUEDE QUE TENGAS UNA DESVENTAJA EN ESTE LUGAR.

-DIME ¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE LE ARROGASTE A LA MANTICORA PARA QUE HUYERA?

-AHH TE REFIERES A ESTO- _LA PEGASO SACO DEBAJO DE SUS HALAS UNAS PEQUEÑAS BOLSITAS CAFES HECHAS MUY RUSTICAMENTE._ –SE LLAMAN BOMBAS DE OLOR, LAS HIZE CON EL AROMA ÁCIDO DE ALGUNAS PLANTAS CARROÑERAS, SU OLOR ESTAN TÓXICO QUE PUEDES PERDER EL SENTIDO DEL OLFATO.

-OYE TE LO AGRADESCO DE VERDAD PERO VEO QUE ERES UNA PONY MUY INTERESANTE ME DARÍAS UN RECORRIDO A TU VIEJO CASTILLO, ME ENSEÑARIAS A HACER ESAS BOMBAS OLOROSAS O ME ENSEÑARÍAS A VOLAR, LO SIENTO ES QUE SOY UN PONY MUY CURIOSO.

 _LA POTRANCA ME MIRO MUY SERIA COMO SI ENVERDAD PODRIA CONFIAR EN MÍ, NO LA CULPO ELLA VIVIÓ PRACTICAMENTE SOLA EN ESE DESOLADO BOSQUE._

-DIME UNA COSA ARIKADO ¿TIENES FAMILIA?

 _AUN NO LO SABÍA EL POR QUÉ DE ESA PREGUNTA PERO LE RESPONDÍ DE LA FORMA MAS SINCERA QUE PUDE._

-SI, ¿POR QUÉ ME LO PREGUNTAS?

-ARIKADO SOLO RESPONDEME, AL FINAL; SI ES QUE LO VEO NECESARIO; TE DIRÉ EL MOTIVO. ¿AMAS A TUS PADRES?

-CLARO QUE LOS AMO, SOLO QUIERO HACERLOS SENTIR ORGULLOSOS

-MUY BIEN ARIKADO YA ERES DIGNO DE MI CONFIANZA, VEO QUE ERES UN BUEN PONY, INCAPAZA DE TRAICIONAR O LASTIMAR A ALGUIEN- _ME MIRÓ SONRIENDO AUNQUE ME SENTÍ CULPABLE HABERLE RESPONDIDO AUN SIN DARLE LOS VERDADEROS MOTIVOS DE POR QUE ESTUBE AQUÍ._

-BIEN ARIKADO ESO SIGNIFICA QUE TE ENSEÑARE LO QUE TU QUIERAS INCLUSO A VOLAR, VEN VAMOS A QUE TE MUESTRE EL CASTILLO.

-OYE GRACIAS PERO AUN NO ME HAS DICHO TU NOMBRE

-OH LO OLVIDABA, ME LLAMO CRYSTAL WINGS

 _LA SEGUÍ, ENTRAMOS AL VIEJO CASTILLO Y ME MOSTRO CADA RINCON DE ÉL, HABÍA ALGUNAS COSAS QUE ELLA NO COMPRENDÍA PERO GRACIAS A MIS ESTUDIOS DE HISTORIA EQUESTRINA PUDE RESOLVER CUALQUIERA DE SUS DUDAS RESPECTO A LA ÉPOCA EN DONDE LAS PRINCESAS HABITABAN ESTE LUGAR, CONTAMOS CHISTES, ANECDOTAS Y LEYENDAS QUE OCURRIERON EN ESTE LUGAR Y AL FINAL PASAMOS A VER EL ÁRBOL DE LA ARMONÍA, FUE UN DÍA MUY ESPECIAL PARA MÍ PERO TENDRÍA QUE CONTARLE LA VERDAD DE POR QUE LLEGUE A ESTE LUGAR. NOS SENTMOS ENFRENTE DEL ÁRBOL PARA CONTEMPLARLO._

-CRYSTAL TU ME PREGUNTASTE ¿QUÉ SI HUBO ALGUN MOTIVO PARA CAMBIARME EL NOMBRE, QUÉ SI ME PUSE ESE NOMBRE ES POR ALGUNA RAZÓN DE LLEVAR LA CONTRARIA A UNA IDEOLOGÍA QUE NO QUIERES? PUES DEJAME DECIRTE QUE SI HAY UNA RAZÓN. VERÁS TE MENTÍ QUE SOLO ME PERDÍ EN EL BOSQUE POR QUE QUERÍA PASEAR EN ÉL, LA VERDAD ES QUE HUÍ DE MI HOGAR POR QUE PARECE QUE MI MADRE QUIERE QUE ESTUDIE ALGO QUE YO ODIO, LA MAGIA,Y COMO PUEDES VER NO SOY UNICORNIO, SOY UN PEGASO PERO MI MADRE ES UN UNICORNIO Y CADA VEZ QUE PASAN LOS AÑOS ME DOY CUENTA QUE QUIERE QUE YO SEA MEJOR EN LO QUE ELLA NO LO FUE, VERAS DESDE QUE TENGO MEMORIA ME OBLIGABA A ESTUDIAR LIBROS DE MAGIA E INCLUSO ME INSCRIBIO A UNA ESCUELA DE MAGIA PARA UNICORNIOS. LE DIJE QUE MI VERDADERA VOCACIÓN ERA ESTUDIAR LA HISTORIA ES LO QUE MÁS ME LLAMA LA ATENCIÓN, PERO ELLA ME DICE QUE ESAS SON RIDICULESES QUE EL FUTURO ESTA EN LA MAGIA Y QUIERE QUE TRIUNFE EN ESE RAMO, ME ENOJA QUE NO SE DE CUENTA DE LO QUE SOY PERO AUN ASÍ NO QUIERO DECEPCIONARLA A ELLA Y A MI PADRE. ES POR ESO QUE ME CAMBIE EL NOMBRE AL IGUAL QUE EL VERDADERO ARIKADO ESTOY ENCONTRA DE MI FUTURO QUE ELLOS QUIEREN PARA MÍ. ESA ES MI VERDAD ASI QUE NO TE CULPO SI YA NO QUIERES ENSEÑARME LO QUE ME PROMETISTE, SE QUE TE MENTÍ.

 _AL DESAHOGARME CON ESAS PALABRAS QUE LE CONFESÉ, ELLA SE QUEDO EN SILENCIO MIRANDO EL ÁRBOL NO DIJO NINGUNA SOLA PALABRA EN CINO MINUTOS, EN ESE MOMENTO PENSE QUE ME ODIARÍA QUISE RETIRARME DEL LUGAR PERO ME DETUBO CUANDO POR FÍN EMPEZÓ A HABLAR._

-SABÍA QUE HIZE UNA BUENA ELECCIÓN AL CONSIDERARTE DIGNO DE MI CONFIANZA ARIKADO, SABÍA QUE NO ERAS UN PONY CON MALAS INTENCIONES QUE ERAS ALGUIEN DE CORAZÓN NOBLE. NO TE PREOCCUPES ARIKADO NO SE COMO TE SIENTES YA QUE NUNCA CONOCÍ A MIS PADRES, SOLO TENGO RECUERDOS VAGOS DE ELLOS PERO NO SE SI ERAN ASI COMO LOS RECUERDO, SE QUE ENCONTRARAS LA MANERA DE DARTE TU LUGAR EN ESTE MUNDO SIN DECEPCIONARLOS. ARIKADO QUIERO QUE CUIDES Y VALORES A TUS PADRES POR QUE CUANDO ESTAS SOLO EXTRAÑARAS SU CALOR Y SU SABIDURIA. SABES HAY VECES QUE NO SE, SI EXPRIMIR EL SOL PARA SENTIR CALOR.

AHORA ENTIENDO LA FRASE ESCRITA EN ESA PEQUEÑA LOZA, PENSÓ STARDUST MIENTRA PONÍA ATENCIÓN A LA HISTORIA DE ARIKADO.

 _DESPUES DE ESO ME PROMETÍO QUE CUANDO VOLVIERA A VISITARLA ME ENSEÑARÍA A VOLAR, ME LLEVO A LAS AFUERAS DEL BOSQUE MOSTRANDOME LA RUTA MAS SEGURA POR SI QUERÍA VOLVER CON ELLA. ME DESPEDÍ Y VOLVÍ A MI HOGAR, AL REGRESA ME REGAÑARON Y ME CASTIGARON FUERTEMENTE PERO ESO NO ME IMPORTO, ALOS POCOS DÍAS MIS PADRES ME DIJERON QUE IBA A TENER UN HERMANITO LA NOTICIA ME HIZO MUY FELIZ POR FIN TENDRÍA ALGUIEN CON QUIEN JUGAR Y APARTE MIS PADRES YA NO ESTARAN SOBRE DE MÍ TODO EL TIEMPO. DESPUES DE MI CASTIGO EN UNA TARDE ME ADENTRE AL BOSQUE A VISITAR A CRYSTAL, QUERÍA VERLA DE NUEVO Y MÁS POR QUE ME PROMETIÓ ENSEÑARME A VOLAR Y LA ENCONTRE ESTABA SENTADA EN UNA ENORME ROCA MIRANDO HACIA EL SOL PRONUNCIANDO ESA FRASE QUE ERA SU FAVORITA "HAY VECES QUE NO SE, SI EXPRIMIR EL SOL PARA SENTIR CALOR"_

-¡HOLA!- _LE GRITE FUERTEMENTE QUE SALIÓ DISPARADA HACIA EL CIELO BIEN ASUSTADA_

-¡ARIKADO, QUE HACES ME ASUSTASTE!- _ESTABA FURIOSA PERO A LA VEZ FELIZ DE VERME._

-JAJAJA LO SIENTO, NO ERA MI INTENCIÓN ASUSTARTE DE ESA FORMA, DIME ¿QUÉ ESTABAS HACIENDO?

-MEDITANDO, ES LO QUE HAGO EN MIS RATOS LIBRES

-Y ¿POR QUÉ MIRABAS EL SOL?

 _SUSPIRO CRYSTAL –_ POR QUE AL IGUAL QUE TÚ YO TAMBIÉN TENGO A ALGUIEN QUIEN ADMIRO Y ESA PONY ES LA PRINCESA CELESTIA.

-Y DIME ¿QUÉ ADMIRAS DE ELLA?

-PUES ES UNA PONY MUY IMPORTANTE RODEADA Y QUERIDA POR TODOS, ALGUN DÍA QUIERO SER IGUAL DE AMADA Y RESPETADA COMO ELLA. ES POR ESO QUE MIRO EL SOL, POR QUE ME RECUERDA A SEGUIR MIS SUEÑOS Y SER COMO ELLA.

-YA VEO, SABES ALGUN DÍA SERAS IGUAL DE IMPORTANTE QUE LA PRINCESA CELESTIA.

-¿DEVERÁS LO CREES ARIKADO?

-SI LO CREO CRYSTAL

 _CRYSTAL ME ABRAZÓ Y ME DECÍA "GRACIAS, GRACIAS POR CREER EN MÍ"_

-PENSE QUE NO VOLVERÍAS A VISITARME ARIKADO ¿POR QUÉ TARDASTE TANTO?

-VERÁS ME CASTIGARON CUANDO VOLVÍ A CASA Y TUVE QUE ESPERAR A QUE MI CASTIGO ACABARA.

-MENOS MAL QUE YA ESTA TODO BIEN

-SI Y HAY UNA SORPRESA AUN MAS GRANDE, TENDRE UN HERMANITO, POR FN DEJARE SER HIJO ÚNICO

-¡FELICIDADES ARIKADO!

-GRACIAS CRYSTAL TE PROMETO QUE CUANDO MI HERMANO ESTE DE NUESTRA EDAD LO TRAERE AQUÍ PARA QUE CONOSCA ESTE LUGAR Y TE PUEDA CONOCER A TI.

-ME ALAGAS ARIKADO, DIME ¿CREES QUE SERA UN UNICORNIO O UN PEGASO?

-NO LO SE, PERO SEA LO QUE SEA LO CUIDARE.

-SE QUE LO HARÁS Y DIME ¿QUÉ TE A TRAIDO VISITARME?

-ACASO LO OLVIDAS ME PROMETISTE ENSEÑARME A VOLAR

-CLARO QUE NO SE ME OLVIDO, VEN VMOS HAY MUCHO QUE ENSEÑARTE.

 _CRYSTAL ME LLEVO A UN BARRANCO NO MUY ALTO PARA QUE PRACTICARA MI VUELO, AL PRINCIPIO NO PUDE DESPEGAR NI UN SOLO METRO, SIEMPRE CAÍA, HASTA QUE ELLA ME TOMO DEL CASCO Y ME LLEVABA VOLANDO Y ME SOLTABA DE VEZ EN CUANDO PARA PODER TENER EL CONTROL EN EL AIRE. PASARON LAS HORAS ESE DÍA PERO CASÍ AL ANOCHECER PUDE DOMINAR EL VUELO, ESTABA TAN FELÍZ, NUNCA EN MI VIDA OLVIDARE ESE DÍA._

-¡ARIKADO, PUDISTE DOMINAR EL VUELO, FELICIDADES!

-GRACIAS CRYSTAL POR AYUDARME, CREÍ QUE NUNCA APRENDERÍA A VOLAR.

-¿ACASO TU PADRE NO TE ENSEÑABA?

-CLARO QUE ME ESEÑABA PERO ERA DEMASIADO EXIGENTE Y NO ME TENIA PASIENCIA COMO TU LA TUVISTE. BUENO TENGO QUE IRME MAÑANA VENDRÉ A VISITARTE.

-¡HASTA MAÑANA!

 _RECUERDO QUE LLEGUÉ A MI CASA EMOCIONADO, LES MOSTRE A MIS PADRES QUE PODÍA VOLAR SIN DIFICULTAD. Y ASI PASARON LOS DÍAS REGRESABA CON ELLA TODAS LAS TARDES PARA QUE ME ENSEARA ALGO NUEVO, A COMO SOBREVIVIR EN EL BOSQUE, COMO CONBATIR LOS PELIGROS DE ESE MOMENTOS MUY DIVERTIDOS INCLUSO CUANDO ME CONTO QUE PROTEGÍA EL CASTILLO DE PELIGROSOS SAQUEADORES._

-ARIKADO TE ENSEÑADO MUCHAS COSAS PERO DEJAME DECIRTE QUE EN ESTE LUGAR ES COMÚN QUE VENGAN PONYS MALOS QUE SE DEDICAN A SAQUEAR LA ANTIGUA BILBIOTECA DEL CASTILLO.

-¿Y POR QUE QUERRIAN HACER ESO?

-PUES MUCHOS DE LOS LIBROS QUE SE ENCUNETRAN AHÍ CONTIENEN MAGIA NEGRA O MAGIA MUY RARA Y LOS SAQUEADORES PUEDEN VENDER ESA INFORMACIÓN POR MUCHO DINERO. YO HE ESTADO ENCONTRANDO LIBROS DISPERSOS POR EL BOSQUE E INCLUSO DENTRO DEL CASTILLO, ESTOS FUERON ROBADOS DURANTE LA GUERRA CIVIL Y AUN FALTAN POR ENCONTRAR MUCHOS QUE HAN SIDO SUSTRAIDO DEL CASTILLO Y PUEEN QUE ESTEN POR TODA EQUESTRIA

-BIEN ENTOCES TE AYUDARE A PROTEGER LA BIBLIOTECA Y AHUYENTAR A LOS INTRUSOS

-GRACIAS, SABÍA QUE PODÍA CONTAR CONTIGO

 _Y ASI AHUYENTABAMOS A ESOS SAQUEADORES, PRPARABAMOS TRAMPAS CON LAS RUINAS DEL CASTILLO Y USABAMOS LOS CADÁVERES DE LOS GUERREROS DE LA GUERRA CIVIL PARA HACER DECORACIÓN COMO ESPANTAPONYS O SEÑAL DE ADVERTENCIA. POCAS VECES LOGRÉ CONVENCERLA DE SALIR DEL BOSQUE Y QUE VISITARA EL PEQUEÑO PUEBLO DONDE VIVÍA, LO CURIOSO FUE QUE EN ESE PEQUEÑO PUEBLO EXISTÍAN LOS LIBROS QUE SE SACARON DE LA BIBLIOTECA DEL ANTIGUO CASTILLO, PLANEAMOS COMO ROBARLOS PARA RECUPERARLOS, TUVIMOS ÉXITO EN CADA UNO DE NUESTROS GOLPES E INCLUSO LE PRESENTE A MI AMIGO RATIKIC SE LLEVARON MUY BIEN. LLENAMOS Y RECUPERAMOS LA MITAD DE LOS LIBROS DE LA BIBLIOTECA. PASAMOS 5 AÑOS DE BUENA AMISTAD Y AUN NO OBTENÍA MI CUTTIE MARK ASI QUE LE PEDÍ QUE ME CONTARA COMO OBTUVO LA SUYA._

-CRYSTAL ¿TE PUEDO HACER UNA PREGUNTA?

-CLARO, DIME ¿CUÁL ES?

-¿CÓMO OBTUVISTE TU CUTTIE MARK?

-BUENO FUE MUY TRISTE Y A LA VEZ HERMOSO YA QUE COMO SABES SOY HUERFANA Y VIVO SOLA EN ESTE SITIO. UNA VEZ HARTA DE TANTA SOLEDAD Y NO ENCONTRALE SENTIDO A MI VIDA QUISE DESAPARECER DE ESTE MUNDO, NO SABÍA QUIEN ERA YO O DE DONDE REALMENTE SOY, ASÍ QUE UN DÍA DECIDÍ ACABAR CON MI VIDA ASI QUE PLANEE TODO CON MUCHO CUIDADO, DECIDÍ VOLAR MUY ALTO HASTA TRATAR DE ALCANZAR EL SOL, QUERÍA ESTAR LO MAS CERCAA POSIBLE DE ÉL Y DESPUES DEJARME CAER AL VACÍO, LA CAÍDA LIBRE ACABARÍA CON MI VIDA, AL NO PODER VOLAR MAS ALTO SOLO GUARDE MIS ALAS, CERRE LOS OJOS Y ME DEJE LLEVAR POR EL VACIO, SENTÍ COMO AL CAER EL VIENTO DE ACARICIABA LA CARA, SE SENTÍA TAN BIEN QUE EXTENDÍ MIS ALAS ABRI MIS OJOS Y VI COMO UNA LUZ HERMOSA DE VARIOS COLORES SALÍAN DE MIS ALAS, COMPRENDÍ QUE LOS RAYOS DEL SOL SE FILTRABAN CON MIS ALAS Y ESO ILUMINABA EL OSCURO BOSQUE. COMPRENDI QUE SI YO ERA CAPAZ DE TRAER LUZ A UN SITIO COMO ESTE, TAMBIEN PODRÍA TRAER LUZ A MI MISMA ASI QUE RECUPERE EL VUELO Y ATERRISE SANA Y SALVA Y CUANDO ME DI CUENTA ESTE SIMBOLO EN MI COSTADO DE UN SOL ENCERRADO EN UN CRISTAL HABÍA APARECIDO.

-WOW NO SABÍA QUE HABÍAS SUFRIDO TANTO COMO PARA DECIDIRTE QUITARTE LA VIDA Y CREO QUE FUE UN MILAGRO DEL DESTINO QUE TU CUTTIE MARK TE HAYA SALVADO LA VIDA, ENCONTRASTE TU PROPÓSITO Y LA RAZÓN DE ESTAR AQUÍ VIVA EN ESTE MUNDO, SIN EMBARGO PRESIENTO QUE AUN TE SIENTES SOLA PERO DEJAME DECIRTE QUE NO SOLO HAS ILUMINADO ESTE OSCURO BOSQUE SI NO QUE TAMBIEN ME HAS ILUMINADO A MÍ; QUIERO DECIR QUE ME ALEGRO HABERTE CONOCIDO. TE PREGUNTE SOBRE TU CUTTIE MARK POR QUE AUN NO CONSIGO LA MÍA Y ME PREOCUPA QUE NUNCA LA TENGA.

 _CRYSTAL SE ME QUEDO MIRANDO CON UNA MIRADA TIERNA, SE ACERCO Y ME ABRAZÓ._

-NUNCA NADIE ME HABÍA DICHO LO IMPORTANTE QUE YO ERA EN LA VIDA DE UN PONY Y NO TE PREOCUPES POR TU CUTTIE MARK SE QUE ALGÚN DÍA ENCONTRARAS TU DESTINO Y ESE DÍA ESTARE ORGULLOSA DE TI.

 _SUS PALABRAS TRANQUILIZARON MI PREOCUPACIÓN, ELLA ME DABA TODA LA CONFIANZA DEL MUNDO, TENERLA CERCA ME LLENABA DE VALOR Y ME HACIA SENTIR FUERTE. CONTINUAMOS HABLANDO TODA LA TARDE, FUE UNA TARDE MUY INCOMODA._

-ARIKADO DIME ¿QUÉ SE SIENTE SER PARTE DE UNA FAMILIA?- _LA PREGUNTA DE CRYSTAL ME HIZO RECORDAR SU SUFRIMIENTO QUE ELLA TIENE AL NO TENER PADRES, PERO ELLA ESTABA TRANQUILA MIRANDO EL ANTIGUO CASTILLO._

-LO QUE SE SIENTE ES UN CHOQUE DE EMOCIONES YA QUE EN UNA FAMILIA NO SOLO EXISTE EL AMOR, LA UNIÓN, EL RESPETO Y LA TOLERANCIA TAMBIÉN EXISTEN LAS COSAS MALAS COMO EL ENOJO, EL ESTRESS, LOS CELOS. PERO UNA VERDADERA FAMILIA LUCHA POR QUE ESAS COSAS MALAS NO AFECTEN A SUS MIEMBROS; PUEDE QUE HAYAMOS DICHO O HIZIMOS ALGO PARA MOLESTAR A UN PADRE O A UNA MADRE PERO POR ESO SOMOS UNA FAMILIA, LUCHAMOS PARA HACER UN LADO NUESTRAS DIFERENCIAS Y TRABAJAMOS EN EQUIPO PARA AYUDARNOS UNOS A OTROS Y MANTENEMOS Y CRECEMOS EL AMOR EN NUESTRO CIRCULO FAMILIAR.

 _CRYSTAL REFLEXIONABA MIS PALABRAS EN SILENCIO._

-PERO TU YA LO DEBERÍAS SABER CRYSTAL, POR QUE TU ERES PARTE DE MI FAMILA Y TODOS ESTOS AÑOS QUE TIENE NUESTRA AMISTAD HEMOS SUFRIDO POR DISCUCIONES, PELEAS SIN SENTIDO PERO SI TE DAS CUENTA NUESTRA AMISTAD ES MAS FUERTE QUE DEJAMOS ATRÁS TODAS ESAS PELEAS TONTAS Y NOS APOYAMOS COMO SI FUERAMOS UNA FAMILIA. CRYSTAL TU NUNCA VAS A ESTAR SOLA MIENTRAS YO ESTE AQUÍ, ES UNA PROMESA.

 _ELLA ME MIRO MUY SORPRENDIDA AL ESCUCHAR MIS PALABRAS, LE BRILLABAN LOS OJOS DE FELICIDAD._

-ES CIERTO ARIKADO ¿QUE ME CONSIDERAS PARTE DE TU FAMILIA?

-ERES ESPECIAL PARA MÍ

-GRACIAS, SIEMPRE CREÍ QUE ESTARÍA SOLA SIN TENER UN AMIGO EN EL QUE PUDIERA CONFIAR, AHORA SE QUE HIZE LO CORRECTO AL DEPOSITAR TODA MI CONFIANZA EN TI DESDE AQUEL DÍA EN EL QUE TE CONOCÍ. PROMETEME UNA COSA ARIKADO, QUIERO QUE ME PROMETAS QUE ME AYUDARAS A CUIDAR ESTE LUGAR, ES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MÍ YA QUE ESTE ES MI HOGAR Y MI FAMILIA.

-TE PROMETO QUE TE AYUDARE A CUIDARLO, TE DOY MI PALABRA

-GRACIAS ARIKADO, TENGO EL PRESENTIMIENTO QUE NO PODRE CUIDAR EL BOSQUE YO SOLA PERO AL JURARME QUE ME AYUDARÍAS A PROTEGERLO ME SIENTO MAS CAPAZ.

-SABES CRYSTAL TE PROMETO QUE LE DEVOLVEROS LA ANTIGUA GLORIA AL CASTILLO EN RUINAS Y CONSEGUIREMOS TODOS LOS LIBROS FALTANTES Y VENDRE A QUEDARME CONTIGO PARA SIEMPRE.

 _NOS QUEDAMOS MIRANDO UNO AL OTRO POR VARIOS MINUTOS, ELLA ME ABRAZÓ POR UNOS SEGUNDOS SUSURRANDOME AL OIDO "NUNCA ROMPAS TU PROMESA" Y DEPUÉS SIN QUE NOS DIERAMOS CUENTA DE NUESTROS ACTOS NOS BESAMOS. REACCIONAMOS Y NOS SEPARAMOS MUY APENADOS POR LO QUE ACABAMOS DE HACER._

-LO SIENTO CRYSTAL NO QUERÍA HACERLO CREEME- _ESTABA APENADO Y MUY SONROJADO, ESTABA PENSADO EN INVENTAR CUALQUIER EXCUSA PARA JUSTIFICAR MI VERGONZOZO ACTO._

-NO TE PREOCUPES ARIKADO, NO SABIAMOS LO QUE ESTABAMOS HACIENDO, NO TIENES LA CULPA.- _ELLA ESTABA MAS APENADA Y MAS SONROJADA, AMBOS NO PODÍAMOS VERNOS A LOS OJOS._

-BIEN YA QUE QUEDO CLARO TODO ESTE MAL ENTENDIDO CREO QUE YA DEBO IRME A DESCANZAR A MI CASA- _RECUERDO QUE LO PRONUNCIE ESAS PALABRAS CO NERVIOSISMO._ –NOS VEMOS MAÑANA CRYSTAL.

-ESTA BIEN ARIKADO NOS VEMOS MAÑANA.

 _DURANTE TODO EL CAMINO DE REGRESO A MI CASA, MI MENTE ESTABA LLENO DE EMOCIONES QUE SE MEZCLABAN SIN PARAR, ESTABA ENAMORADO, ELLA ME GUSTABA Y ACABÉ HACIENDO EL RIDICULO ADEMAS PENSABA QUE ELLA NUNCA ME ACEPTARÍA COMO SU PONY ESPECIAL, TENÍAMOS LA MISMA EDAD, LOS DOS SOMOS PEGASOS PERO NO SE SI ELLA ME VEÍA DE LA MISMA MANERA, MAS QUE AMIGOS. DURANTE MI REGRESO A CASA MI MENTE PENSABA EN AQUEL MOMENTO EN QUE LA BESÉ, FUERON LOS SEGUNDOS MAS IMPORTANTES DE MI VIDA PERO ¿ESTARÍA MOLESTA POR ESE ACTO? ¿QUÉ PENSARÁ DE MÍ? ¿ACASO A ELLA LE GUSTÓ? MI CABEZA ME INVADÍA DE PREGUNTAS INCOMODAS TENÍA QUE HACER ALGO PARA SALIR DE ESE SUFRIMIENTO EXISTENCIAL. LLEGUÉ A MI CASA JUSTO CUANDO EL SOL SE OCULTÓ Y EMPEZABA LA NOCHE, MI MADRE ME INSISTÍA COMO TODOS LOS DÍAS A ESTUDIAR UN POCO ANTES DE CENAR PERO ESA VEZ LE DIJE QUE ESTABA CANSADO Y TENÍA SUEÑO, MI HERMANO ESTABA JUGADO CON SUS JUGUETES Y MI PADRE AUN NO LLEGABA DE TRABAJAR. SUBÍ A MI HABITACIÓN Y ME RECOSTE EN MI CAMA Y LAS MISMAS PREGUNTAS ME EMPEZABAN A BOMBARDEAR EN MI CABEZA Y LA IMAGEN DEL BESO NO SE BORRABA DE MI MEMORIA, TUVE QUE TOMAR UNA DECISIÓN Y ERA CONFESARLE MI AMOR HACIA ELLA MAÑANA EN LA TARDE ¿QUÉ PODRÍA PASAR? PUEDE QUE SE ENOJARA Y ME RECHAZARA PERO ESO NO CAMBIARA NUESTRA AMISTAD, TARDE O TEMPRANO SABÍA QUE ESTO OCURRIRÍA, ASÍ QUE YA ESTABA TODO DECIDIDO MAÑANA IRE CON ELLA Y LE DIRE LA VERDAD, LA VERDAD SOBRE MIS SENTIMIENTOS HACIA ELLA._

CAMINANDO POR EL BOSQUE EVERFREE ARIKADO IBA CONTANDO SU PASADO A STARDUST, UN PASADO MUY DOLOROSO PARA ÉL, AUN ASI ÉL LE CONTÓ TODO, CREO QUE ERA LO MEJOR PARA ÉL YA QUE SE DESAHOGABA EN CADA PALABRA QUE DECÍA.

-ENTONCES SI ESTABAS ENAMORADO DE ELLA, AHORA VEO QUE SI LLEGO A SER ALGUIEN ESPECIAL PARA TI. Y ENTONCES ¿QUÉ PASO DESPUES, TE LE DECLARASTEY QUE TE DIJO?

ARIKADO SOLO AGACHO LA CABEZA Y CERRO POR UN MOMENTO LOS OJOS.

-NO ME DIJAS QUE TE RECHAZO

-NO, NO ES ESO ES SOLO QUE ESE DÍA- SUSPIRÓ- ESE DÍA FUE EL ÚLTIMO DÍA EN QUE NOS ENCONTRAMOS.

STARDUST SUPO APRESURADAMENTE LO QUE LE QUIZO DECIR, ELLA SABÍA LO QUE LE ESTABA A PUNTO DE CONTAR NO TERMINARA CON UN FINAL FELIZ.

-ARIKADO SE LO QUE ME QUIERES DECIR Y NO QUIERO QUE ME LO CUENTES YA QUE HACERTE RECORDAR ESE MOMENTO TE ESTARE HACIENDO MAS DAÑO.

-NO TE PREOCUPES STARDUST ESTOY LISTO PARA DESAHOGARME, DEJAR TODO ESTE LUTO HACIA ELLA Y SEGUIR ADELANTE. BIEN CONTINUEMOS

 _DESPUES DE LA ESCUELA Y DE HACER TODOS MIS DEBERES ME DIRIGÍ A VISITARLA EN EL ANTIGUO CASTILLO DE CELESTIA Y LUNA, DURANTE EL TRAYECTO ME SENTÍ DECIDIDO Y CON ALGO DE NERVIOSISMO, PERO NO PODÍA RETRACTARME TENÍA QUE SABER LA VERDAD. LLEGUE AL CASTILLO Y GRITE SU NOMBRE PARA LLAMARLA PERO NO SE APARECIO, "HA DE ESTAR EN ALGUN LUGAR DEL BOSQUE" ME DECIA A MI MISMO, DECIDÍ IR A BUSCARLA EN ALGUNOS LUGARES QUE ELLA FRECUENTABA IR DENTRO DEL BOSQUE, PERO NADA NO ESTABA EN SUS LUGARES MUY FRECUENTES, REVISE VOLANDO EL TERRENO Y NO LA ENCONTRABA Y MÁS SI LAS COPAS DE LOS ÁRBOLES ESTABAN LLENAS DE HOJAS QUE BLOQUEABAN LA VISIÓN ABAJO, DECIDÍ VOLVER A BUSCARLA POR TIERRA Y ENCONTRE UNA PISTA QUE ME EXALTÓ EL CORAZÓN, VÍ UNAS MANCHAS DE SANGRE EN LA TIERRA Y ALGUNAS GOTAS SALPICABAN Y ENSUCIABAN LOS TRONCOS DE LOS ÁRBOLES, MI CORAZÓN EMPEZÓ A LATIR MUY RÁPIDO ENTRE EN PÁNICO, NO QUERÍA PENSAR EN LO PEOR PERO MI MENTE ME TRAICIONABA Y NO LOGRABA CONCENTRARME, SEGUÍ LAS MANCHAS DE SANGRE QUE CADA VEZ ERAN DE MAYOR TAMAÑO Y AL FINAL DEL CAMINO VÍ LO QUE NO QUERÍA VER, AHÍ ESTABA ELLA TIRADA CON UNA HERIDA EN SU COSTADO DERCHO DEBAJO DE SU ALA, CON SU CASCO ESTABA PRESIONANDO LA HERIDA HACIENDO PRESIÓN JUNTO CON SU ALA, ESTABA CASI INCONSIENTE, TEMBLANDO Y RESISTIENDO EL DOLOR. TROTE RÁPIDO PARA AUXILIARLA, TOME UNA GRAN ENORME HOJA DE ÁRBOL PARA COLOCARSELA EN LA HERIDA Y HACER PRESIÓN PARA QUE NO SE DESANGRARA._

-¡CRYSTAL! ¡CRYSTAL! ¿ME ESCUCHAS? ¡VAMOS TIENES QUE RESISTIR!- _TRATE DE QUE SE MANTUVIERA DESPIERTA Y NO SUCUMBIERA AL SUEÑO._

-¿ARIKADO, ERES TU?- _CON UNA VOZ MUY DEBIL ENTENDÍA LO QUE ME DECÍA._

-CRYSTAL ESTARAS BIEN YA LO VERÁS ¿QUIÉN TE HIZO ESTO?- _EMPEZÉ A LLORAR AL VERLA EN ESE ESTADO._

-NO LO RECUERDO ARIKADO, SOLO RECUERDO VER QUE ALGO FILOSO ME CORTO EN ESTE LADO- _SEÑALÓ CON SU CASCO SU ABDOMEN DERECHO DEBAJO DE SU ALA_.- Y SENTÍ MUCHO DOLOR, DÍ LA VUELTA Y SALÍ CORRIENDO DE AHÍ PARA PONERME A SALVO, PERO EL DOLOR ES MUY FUERTE QUE ME DERRIBÓ Y AHORA ESTOY ASÍ, LLEVO VARIAS HORAS EN ESTE ESTADO.

 _CON MUCHO ESFUERZO ME EXPLICÓ LO QUE LE HABÍA SUCEDIDO, SEGUÍA PRESIONANDO SU HERIDA CON LA ESPERANZA DE QUE PARARA EL SANGRADO PERO NO CEDÍA, SEGUÍA PERDIENDO SANGRE DE UNA MANERA PREOCUPANTE. DECIDÍ QUE LA ÚNICA MANERA DE AYUDARLA ERA HACER UNA MEZCLA MEDICINAL QUE ME HABÍA ENSEÑADO MI AMIGO RATIKIC Y DESPUES LLEVARLA DE EMERGENCIA A UN HOSPITAL, PERO PARA ESO TENÍA QUE DEJARLA SOLA POR UNOS MINUTOS._

-CRYSTAL ESCUCHAME TE TENGO QUE DEJARTE POR VARIOS MINUTOS PARA CONSEGUIR INGREDIENTES Y HACER UNA MEZCLA MEDICINAL Y ASI…

-NO ARIKADO, NO QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS- _ME INTERRUMPIO BRUSCAMENTE._ \- YA NO PUEDES HACER NADA POR MÍ, LLEVO HORAS DESANGRANDOME Y ME HE MANTENIDO FUERTE PARA VERTE UNA VEZ MÁS, NO QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS DE MI LADO.

 _EN ESE MOMENTO ME INVADIO EL MIEDO Y LA DESESPERACIÓN. LA ABRAZE Y EMPEZE A LLORAR NO QUERÍA QUE ESTO TERMINARA ASI._

-ARIKADO DIME UNA COSA, ME PROMETES QUE CUMPLIRAS TU PALABRA Y CUIDARAS DE ESTE LUGAR, AUNQUE YO NO ESTE AQUÍ.

-¡CRYSTAL POR FAVOR NO DIGAS ESO! ¡JUNTOS CUIDAREMOS DE ESTE LUGAR!

-ARIKADO DEJA DE ENGAÑARTE, ERES MUY INTELIGENTE PARA NO NOTAR EN QUE SITUACIÓN ME ENCUENTRO, SABES QUE NO LO LOGRARE. TIENES QUE SER FUERTE POR MÍ, DEJA EL MIEDO AUN LADO.

 _CRYTAL ESTABA MUY DÉBIL PERO MUY TRANQUILA, EN SU MIRADA SE PODÍA VER QUE ESTABA EN PAZ ESPERANDO EL MOMENTO DE IRSE._

-SOLO QUIERO ESTAR SEGURA ARIKADO POR FAVOR RESPONDE A MI PREGUNTA. ¿CUMPLIRAS TU PROMESA?

 _ESTABA DESTROZADO AL VERLA EN ESE ESTADO, MIS LAGRIMAS NO PARABAN, QUERÍA DESPERTAR DE ESA PESADILLA._

-SI CRYSTAL, CUMPLIRE MI PROMESA

-GRACIAS ARIKADO, ESO ES LO QUE QUERÍA ESCUCHAR PERO DEBO SUPONER QUE HAY ALGO MAS QUE QUERÍAS DECIRME.

 _ME QUEDE MUDO POR UN MOMENTO, AGACHE LA MIRADA DE TRISTEZA, TENÍA QUE DECIRSELO, TENÍA QUE DECIRLE POR VINE A BUSCARLA, AUNQUE NO FUERA EL MOMENTO TENÍA QUE CONFESARSELO._

-CRYSTAL LA VERDAD VINE PARA CONFESARTE LO QUE SIETO POR TI Y LA VERDAD ES ¡QUE TE AMO! ¡ESE SENTIMIENTO CRECIO AL PASAR LOS AÑOS COMPARTIENDO NUESTRA AMISTAD Y AHORA ME DUELE VERTE ASI!

 _LLORE CON MAS FUERZA AL DECIR ESAS PALABRAS, NI SIQUIERA ME ATREVÍ A MIRARLA A LOS OJOS, SENTÍ SU CASCO QUE ME TOCO SUVEMENTE LA MEJILLA, LIMPIANDOME LAS LÁGRIMAS QUE SE DERRAMABAN SIN CESAR, DESPUES PUSO SU CASCO EN MI NUCA Y ME JALÓ PARA DARME UN BESO, EL DOLOR EN MI SE CALMO UN POCO MIENTRAS NOS BESAMOS._

-ARIKADO, MI LEONARDO, NO SABÍA QUE SENTÍAS ATRACCIÓN POR MÍ, CLARO QUE TE AMO Y TE CONSIDERO MI PONY ESPECIAL, SABES TÚ TAMBIEN ME ROBASTE EL CORAZÓN HACE MUCHO TIEMPO PERO ME DABA MIEDO DECIRTELO ES QUE TE VEÍA COMO UN GRAN COMPAÑERO, SERIO, INTELIGENTE Y TENÍA MIEDO QUE ME RECHAZARAS Y QUE NUESTRA AMISTAD TERMINARA POR ESO CUANDO ME DISTE ESE BESO AYER MIS ESPERANZAS DE ALGUN DÍA SER TU PONY ESPECIAL CRECIERON Y LLEGARON HASTA EL SOL.

 _NOS ABRAZAMOS Y NOS BESAMOS NUEVAMENTE, AHORA ELLA EMPEZÓ TAMBIEN A LLORAR, ERA UNA INJUSTICIA DE LA VIDAD VER COMO NACE UN NUEVO AMOR PARA QUE EN POCO TIEMPO MUERA DE UNA FORMA TRÁGICA._

-ARIKADO SE QUE CUMPLIRAS TU PROMESA, AHORA YA NO ME SIENTO SOLA, GRACIAS POR TODA TU AMISTAD ARIKADO TÚ DEMOSTRASTE SER UN BUEN AMIGO, UN BUEN COMPAÑERO Y UN BUEN PONY, SE QUE LOGRARAS GRANDES COSAS Y YO TE ESTARE CUIDANDO DESDE MI CIELO Y CUANDO LLEGUE EL MOMENTO DE REUNIRNOS OTRA VEZ YO TE ESTARE ESPERANDO PARA VER UN NUEVO AMANECER.

-CRYSTAL GRACIAS POR TODO TE PROMETO NUNCA OLVIDARTE, YO TE DEBO MUCHO SI PUEDIERA DAR MI VIDA POR TU SALUD LO HARÍA SIN PENSARLO.

-ARIKADO ERES UN PONY NOBLE, CUIDA A TU HERMANO Y A TUS AMIGOS, DESPIDEME DE RATIKIC Y DILE QUE NO PODRE ASISTIR A SUS LECCIONES DE HERBOLARIA. OYE ¿SABES POR QUE REPETÍA MUY SEGUIDO ESA FRASE?

-NO

-POR QUE PENSABA QUE SI LLEGABA AL SOL YA NO SENTIRÍA EL FRIO QUE CAUSABA ESTA SOLEDAD, PERO AHORA YA NO ES NECESARIO SI TE TENGO A TI.

-CRYSTAL, SI QUIERES DI ESA FRASE UNA VEZ MAS POR MÍ

-HAY VECES QUE NO SE, SI EXPRIMIR EL SOL PARA SENTIR CALOR…- _EN ESE MOMENTO CERRO LOS OJOS Y DEJO DE RESPIRAR, NUNCA VOLVIÓ A DESPERTAR_

-…Y DUDO QUE AL NACER LLEGARA A CREER QUE HOY FUERA A MORIR.- _LA CARGUÉ ENTRE MIS CASCOS, LA MIRÉ Y PARECÍA IRSE EN PAZ, LA LLEVE VOLANDO HASTA LLEGAR A LA CUEVA DEL ÁRBOL DE LA ARMONIA, LA BAJE Y LA PUSE FRENTE AL ÁRBOL DE LA ARMONÍA, ME DIRIGÍ A LA PARTE TRASERA DE LA CUEVA, AHÍ DONDE VISTE ESA TUMBA ERA ANTES SU HABITACIÓN, AHÍ ELLA PASABA LA NOCHE, ENTRE A SU HABITACIÓN Y ARREGLÉ SUS COSAS Y SU CAMA, SALÍ POR ELLA Y LA DEJE ACOSTADA SOBRE SU CAMA, PARECÍA QUE ESTABA DURMIENDO, LIMPIÉ LA SANGRE QUE ENSUCIABA SU CUERPO Y ME RETIRE DE SU HABITACIÓN PARA PODER SELLARLA PARA SIEMPRE. MOVÍ UNA PESADA ROCA PARA BLOQUEAR LA ENTRADA Y TARDÉ VARIOS DÍAS PARA TALLARLA Y DEJARLA COMO LA VISTE. ESA FUE LA HISTORIA DE CRYSTAL WING, LA ÚNICA MEJOR AMIGA Y EL ÚNICO AMOR QUE TUVE._

ARIKADO TERMINÓ DE CONTAR ALGO DE SU PASADO, ÉL MIRO A STARDUST QUE ESTABA LLORANDO PERO ÉL NO LO ESTABA INCLUSO SE SENTÍA BIEN, POR FÍN PUDO DESAHOGARSE, POR FÍN EL LUTO QUE EL GUARDABA EN SU CONCIENCIA HABÍA TERMINADO.


End file.
